5 War
by miss37
Summary: Jim Kirk and his crew find themselves escorting two Klingons to peace talks, and then find that there are many who do not like the fact that they even accepted the mission, and some who will go to extreme measures to destroy the Klingons and stop any negotiation of peace. Jim finds himself in the middle of a war on a planet he has never been to.
1. Chapter 1

_A wheel in space? Not quite. It had just simply started moving and just kept on going and going and going…well, that's how it is in space anyway. Once something starts moving, it does not stop unless some other force or object stops it. No one had actually thought of where it drifted to after the danger was past. It was supposed that it was destroyed when it was sucked into space along with its wielder, but it had been traveling quite fast and just simply drifted away._

 _It drifted until the scavengers of the galaxy found it…the Ferengi. They were always searching for ways to make money by scavenging anything that was floating in space. Of course, they had no idea what they had found as they found this "wheel" floating in space, so they just tossed it into the back with all their other junk hoping that someone would want to buy it. Such actions were how events were set in motion that involved others who had no idea that the events would unfold and consume them._

Jim Kirk sat on the Bridge of the Enterprise looking out into space like he had been doing for a little over three years. They had just explored an unknown nebula, and it was just that…a nebula, nothing special about it. However, they were on their way to pick up two Klingons who were going to be ambassadors for their people, and finally…maybe, make a truce with the Federation. Jim was not at all confident in that. He was just glad he did not have to try and negotiate with them. He figured if he could not negotiate with tiny critters, he certainly did not need to negotiate with hostile Klingons. He did not know why he and his crew had to be the ones who picked up these Klingons for this negotiation, but the Admiral, Gary Carson, had chosen them.

Spock came onto the Bridge and stood beside Jim as he did at times. "Captain, you have been rather quiet since we received our mission orders," Spock said.

"What is there to say?" Jim asked.

"I take it you do not like the idea of transporting Klingons?"

"You take it right, Spock. You remember our last encounter with the Klingons."

"That is precisely why the Federation wants to try and make peace with the Klingons."

"How can you make peace with people who only love war and dominance?"

"It is worth a try, is it not?"

"I suppose. I'm just glad I'm not the one who has to try and make a treaty with them."

Jim stood up. "You take care of the Bridge, Spock," he said. "I will be back later."

Spock watched Jim leave the Bridge. He had never seen Jim so unforgiving and unwilling to try and reach a truce. "He doesn't like the Klingons very much, does he?" Ensign McCoy asked.

"Apparently not," Spock replied. "Not many people do, Ensign, but sometimes one has to put aside their dislikes and try and make peace."

"You think there are a lot of people like Captain Kirk who don't want to have anything to do with the Klingons?"

"It is possible."

"Then how can they reach a peace treaty?"

"We will see Ensign. It is not our concern. It is simply our job to take the Klingon ambassadors to the summit."

Jim came out of the turbo lift at the corridor where his quarters was located. He just stood there a moment and realized he had his hands clinched in fists. He did not like the idea of having Klingons aboard his ship. He was of a good mind to have them stay in the Brig until they got to where they were going. He did not want to go to his quarters because Carol would likely be there and he did not want her to tell him how unreasonable he was. He walked on down the corridor and just as he was entering the next, he met Carol. He almost wanted to turn and go the other way, but he did not.

"Jim, I thought you would be on the Bridge," Carol said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't feel like being on the Bridge," Jim replied.

"Why not?"

Jim knew he might as well not try to hide anything from her because she could tell when he was not being completely truthful with her. "I don't like the idea that we're picking up two Klingons on our ship," he said.

"Oh, that again."

"Yes. That again."

Jim walked on down the corridor and Carol followed him. He went into the conference room where he was even expected to have a meeting with these two Klingons. "You're being very stubborn about this," Carol said.

"Don't lecture me right now about my stubbornness," Jim replied.

"I'm not lecturing you. At least the Klingons are willing to try and make a treaty. That should count for something."

"Maybe it does, but I'm not going to put up with these Klingons putting us down. You know how they are."

Carol smiled. "We're entering into a different chapter of time, Jim."

Jim turned to her. "If they say one thing about me or the crew being inferior…" He did not finish that sentence. "What's so funny?"

"You are quite a man, Jim Kirk."

"I don't like being insulted…or betrayed. I want them to stay in the Brig until we get them where they're going."

"Jim, they're going to be guests."

"We could tell them those are the only guest quarters we have left."

Carol could not help but laugh then. "Stop. I can always give them the quarters I'm staying in."

"Yeah, I guess you could at that. Let's try not to broadcast that everywhere yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the captain of this ship."

"Just because you're the captain doesn't mean you can't love someone."

"I know. But do you know how many times I've been asked if Spock and Uhura's relationship interfered with their work. Imagine if they found out I was involved with you."

"You are not doing anything to endanger this ship or its crew."

"I know that. It has nothing to do with how I'm feeling right now. I don't like the idea of hostile beings on my ship."

"You've had hostile beings onboard before."

"Not like this."

"I don't think it's going to be as bad as you think."

"I hope you're right because I might just stun them and then put them in the Brig until we get there."

Carol smiled and kissed him. "You know you can't do that," she said as she was heading for the door.

"I know, but I'll feel like it."

Jim folded his arms and looked out the viewport at the warp field and the star lines. He could hardly believe he was on his way back to Klingon space. Although they would not be going far into it. He did not like the idea that they had to drop their shields so that two Klingons could be transported over to their ship. What if those Klingons intended to attack them while the shields were down? The Admiral had assured him that everything was going to be peaceful and that he would only have to bring the Klingons to the meeting. He wished he could feel that it would be that easy.

Jim's communicator whistled at him. "Kirk here," he said as he flipped it open.

"Captain, we're coming up on Klingon space," Sulu said. "We'll be there in about five minutes."

"Thank you, Mister Sulu. Keep the shields up until I say otherwise."

"Yes sir."

Sulu looked at Spock as the transmission ended. "Do you think the captain is right to be so nervous about this mission?" he asked.

"It is always wise to exercise caution in a situation such as this, Mister Sulu," Spock said. "However, I believe the captain is…"

Just then, Jim walked onto the Bridge. Spock stood up and let Jim have his chair. Jim sat down and waited for the ship to reach Klingon space. He could not help but think of being in that prison and what he went through in there.

Sulu thought he was ten times more nervous when he knew the captain was so apprehensive about a situation. He watched the time count down to the moment they would be in Klingon space once again. He was not happy about going there again either. "Ten seconds, Captain," he said.

Jim just stared out the front view screen as he listened to Sulu's countdown. What would they see when they came out of warp? War birds? How many would be there?

Finally, the counter got down to zero and Sulu brought them out of warp. Jim stood up as he could see four war birds. "Are they hailing us?" he asked feeling his heart pounding.

"Not yet, Captain," Uhura answered.

"Hail them then."

Uhura sent a hail, and got an immediate response. "They're answering."

"On screen."

Within seconds, there was a Klingon on the view screen. "I am Gorkon," he said in his deep voice, and a strong accent, although his basic language could be understood.

Jim took a deep breath before he spoke. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk. I'm here on behalf of the Federation to escort you to the peace talks."

"We are ready when you are, Captain."

"We'll be ready for transport shortly."

The transmission ended and Jim looked at Spock. "I suppose I should go and greet our guests," he said and turned to go to the turbo lift.

Spock walked over to him. "Captain, I will be glad to greet our guests on your behalf," he said.

"Thank you, Spock, but it's my job."

Jim walked into the turbo lift that would take him down to the transporter room. He was soon there and walked down to the transporter room where Scotty was already, as well as four guards. "They're ready for transport, Captain," Scotty said.

"Go ahead, Mister Scott," Jim replied.

Scotty could even tell that something was bothering Jim. He had been there at that prison when Jim was brought back from that torture. They had not been able to do anything to help him at that moment, but they had gotten him out, along with Doctor McCoy and Spock.

The transporter glowed and two Klingons appeared on the pad. Jim just stood there stunned for a moment and then he said, "Welcome to the Enterprise."

The Klingons stepped down from the transporter pad. Jim tried not to swallow hard but it was impossible as he felt intimidated by the Klingons' very appearance. "I am Gorkon," the lead Klingon said. He looked at the others in the room. "You do not trust us. You bring armed guards."

"I'll be honest with you. I am a bit apprehensive about this mission, but I am trying."

"It is we who asked for the peace talks, Captain."

"Yes, I understand that. We have quarters for you while you're here, and you should let us know if you need anything."

The Klingons followed Jim and he escorted them to their quarters. "I'll have people outside your quarters, so just let them know if you need anything," Jim said.

Jim waited until the doors closed and then he walked over to the lead guard. "Let me know if they leave these quarters," he said quietly. "And make sure you guys follow them."

"Yes sir."

Jim went on back to the Bridge. "Let's move out, Mister Sulu," he said as he sat down. "Spock, make sure security knows how serious it is to keep an eye on our guests."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied.

Spock left the Bridge, and then Sulu said, "Sir, there are other ships arriving."

Just then, several Klingon war birds dropped out of warp. Jim stood up. "Red alert! Mister Sulu, get us out of here."

The war birds wasted no time. They fired at the Enterprise. Jim almost fell off his feet, so he got back into the captain's chair. "It looks like someone else doesn't want these talks to take place!" he said. "Fire back!"

"The phasers are having little effect, Captain," Ensign McCoy said. "The Klingon vessels are giving chase."

"They seem to be targeting our shields!" Sulu reported as he was monitoring the Klingon attack.

"Take us to warp!" Jim said.

"They're blocking us, Captain."

"Take evasive action and get us out of here!"

Just as the ship was rocked with another blast, Spock came back onto the Bridge, along with the two Klingons. "Why are your people attacking us?" Jim demanded.

"I have nothing to do with this," Gorkon said. "There are those among the Klingons who do not wish to make peace just like there are those among your own people."

Jim glared at him and then looked at Sulu. "Can we get out of here yet?" he asked.

"We're almost there, Captain," Sulu replied.

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the ship and an alarm started blaring. "Shields are at forty percent!" Spock announced.

"Here we go!" Sulu said and then they were at warp.

Jim just stood there a moment breathing a sigh of relief. He turned to the Klingons. "How do you think there can be any kind of peace if they're going to attack like that?" Jim asked.

"Captain Kirk, there will most likely be a war," Gorkon said. "It is inevitable."

Jim supposed he was right, but they would get them to the peace talks. "Well, we're out of danger for now," he said. He opened a channel to engineering. "Scotty, how are things down there?"

"So far so good, Captain," Scotty replied. "Repairing the shields now."

"Good."

Jim sat down in his chair as Spock walked over to him. "It is certain that there will be more danger, Captain," he said.

"We'll just have to be ready for it," Jim replied. "We'll get our guests to that summit, and then maybe we'll be out of this."

"As part of the Federation, I believe we will be deeply involved, Captain, since we are in this part of space."

"Things just got a lot more dangerous."

"We have faced danger before, Jim. It will take time for both sides to accept that there is a possibility for peace between us."

"Do you really think so, Mister Spock?"

"In time, Captain."

"Well, escort our guests back to their quarters, and tell Dorenda to prepare something for dinner that won't kill us, and will be palatable for our Klingon guests."

"I will relay the message."

Jim was just glad they would only have to have one meal with the Klingons and they would arrive at their destination soon after. He figured the Klingons would not be half bad if they were allies. They were definitely formidable foes. He wondered how long it would be before both sides actually trusted the other. He could not see that happening very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Letek and Kayron, the two Ferengi merchants, had no such quarrels with the Klingons, or even the Romulans, since they sold whatever they could find to whomever would buy it. They also made trades on Federation planets and installations. They were on Gedi Prime to sell to vacationers and anyone else who was on the planet.

There was a particularly bitter human on the world who did not like the fact that the Federation was trying to make peace with the Klingons. He piloted and captained his own ship, and he was not one who cared much for appearances. He had a scruffy beard and shaggy hair. "What do they think is going to happen if they share technology and secrets with them?" he asked the bartender. "Are they really going to trust the Klingons?"

The bartender leaned on the bar. "Probably not for a while," he said.

"Can we ever trust them?"

"You never know, and I'll tell you another thing, you probably can't do anything about it."

"Yeah, they decide everything in a committee. What about what the rest of us think? This is going to affect us too."

"Well, it's worked for all these years."

"They even have Captain Kirk taking those Klingons to peace talks. I would have never thought he would want Klingons on his ship."

"Who says he does? After what happened to him, I wouldn't think he would want them anywhere near him."

"Probably being forced on him like the rest of us."

Just then, the complainer saw Letek and Kayron. He had dealt with them before and he sometimes got something worthwhile from them. He downed the rest of his drink and then went over to them. "Have you two got anything worth anything today?" he asked.

"You're always looking for some bargain, Jared," Letek said. "We have to make money too."

"Oh, I know. So what do you have today."

Jared followed them over to a table. Letek had a bag with him with a few things in it. One item in particular caught Jared's eye. It was a round disk, almost looked like a wheel. He picked it up and turned it in his hands. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"In a pile of junk where we get most things," Letek replied. "It's not stolen."

Jared smiled slightly as he saw the alien writing on the object. "How much for this?" he asked.

"Why are you so interested in it?"

Jared looked at him with disdain. "Do you want to sell it or not?"

"It's going to cost you."

"I'll pay you three-thousand credits for it."

Jared knew how greedy the Ferengi were and they would jump at the chance to make that much, and he could see their mouths almost watering with the idea of making that much for a "piece of junk" they picked up in space. He knew exactly what it was that he was holding in his hand now…and it was no piece of junk. He looked at the Ferengi. "Will you accept my price or not?" he asked.

"Well, if you're willing to pay that much for it, it must be something important," Letek said, smiling with his pointed teeth. "What is it for?"

"That's none of your business. Maybe I just like round things. Do you want the money or not?"

"If you're willing to pay that much for it, how do we know others won't pay more?"

Jared frowned. "I won't give you more than five thousand." He could see the surprise in their eyes and he knew he had hit the right price.

"We'll take it," Kayron interrupted. He did not want his partner to mess up a deal like that.

"Good. Come with me."

The bartender saw the look of resolve on Jared's face as he was leaving the bar with Letek and Kayron. He wondered what he could have gotten from the Ferengi that would make him so happy all of a sudden. He thought it could not be anything good after what he had heard. Then again, maybe he would just let it go about the Klingons. Maybe he found something that would take his mind off the current situation. The bartender, Bart, scoffed at his own thoughts. "Yeah, and pigs fly," he mumbled to himself. He supposed it was none of his business…he was just a bartender on Gedi Prime.

Jim Kirk stood on the Bridge of the Enterprise staring out the viewport. There was absolutely no happiness on his face at the moment, nor did any show in his blue eyes. He had allowed Spock to escort their guests to their peace talks. He just wanted to move his ship away from this planet. He would go somewhere else to get supplies for the ship. Gedi Prime was not far away. Maybe they could even spend a day or two there.

"Captain, would you like me to hail Admiral Carson?" Uhura asked.

"No," Jim answered. "I think he'll know they're there without me telling him."

"It will be good if peace can be reached with the Klingons."

"It probably would but they attacked us with their own ambassadors aboard…their own chancellor."

"Captain, transitions like this are never easy or peaceful but eventually, those who favor it outnumber those who don't."

"You might be right. I'm all for peace, Lieutenant. I'm just not sure about sharing technology with the Klingons. After all, they're a species who likes to dominate everyone they can."

"I don't think the Federation will just start sharing technology and secrets with them right off the bat."

"I hope not. I'm glad I don't have to create the terms of this agreement. It won't be on me if something happens."

Jim sat down in the captain's chair still thinking about the peace talks. He knew it might never come to a peace agreement with the Klingons, but he had to admit, the Klingons believed in honor, and they would not go against their word…or at least the ones who agreed would not.

The communications array whistled at him. He pressed the comm button. "Yes?"

"Captain, our guests are at their destination," Spock said. "The Admiral was not pleased that you did not accompany them."

"Does he intend to call me to his office?"

"I am certain he will be speaking to you soon."

Jim sighed. "That means we can't leave yet?"

"Would you like me to ask him?"

Jim considered that for a moment. "No, Mister Spock. I'll just wait until he contacts me."

"As you wish, Captain."

The transmission ended, and Jim just sat there. Now, he would be chewed out by Admiral Carson. He thought the admiral liked chewing him out anyway. He supposed he gave him plenty of occasions to do that.

Two hours later, Jim was lying in his quarters when his communicator whistled. "Kirk here," he said.

"Captain, Admiral Carson wants to talk to you," Uhura said.

"Transmit it to my quarters. No need for all of you to hear this."

"Yes sir."

Jim turned on his view screen, and Admiral Carson's frowning face appeared. "Captain Kirk," he said.

"Admiral," Jim replied.

"Someone was missing when our dignitaries arrived here."

"I didn't think it was necessary for me to accompany them, Admiral."

"It was very rude, Captain. You may not like the Klingons but they're just like any other species in the galaxy."

"No they're not, Admiral. I'm sorry, but they're not. I just don't see how the Federation can start sharing technology and information with the Klingons."

"That's not your concern. And that will come in time, Captain. The next time you're expected somewhere for me, you better show up, or we'll be talking about your rank. You should be happy that we're trying to reach an agreement with the Klingons."

"I'm just wondering how much we're going to get out of this agreement. What are their demands?"

"We'll figure that out. Now, get your ship out of here."

"Yes sir."

Jim ended the transmission. He would be glad to get his ship out of here. He opened his communicator. "Mister Spock, is everyone onboard?" he asked.

"Yes, Captain," Spock answered.

"Good."

Jim went to the Bridge. "Mister Sulu, take us out of here, and set course for Gedi Prime," he said. "We'll pick up stores there, and maybe spend a day or two."

"Yes sir," Sulu replied.

Jim was relieved when they were out in space at warp again. He hoped he did not meet up with any Klingons for a long time. He knew he might be unreasonable but he just did not have the heart for it right now.


	3. Chapter 3

As they neared Gedi Prime, Jim was standing on the Bridge watching the planet fill the view screen as they got closer. It looked like a blue and green marble hanging in space. "We're being hailed, Captain," Uhura said.

"On screen," Jim replied.

Commander Jason Franklin appeared on the screen. "Captain Kirk," he said, recognizing Jim.

"Commander Franklin," Jim replied. "Nice to see you. We're here to pick up supplies and maybe spend a day or two."

"Well, that's what Gedi Prime is for, Captain. We're sending you coordinates. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

The transmission ended. "Take us in, Mister Sulu," Jim said.

"Yes sir."

They were soon down on the planet and docked. Jim thought everyone was a little anxious to get out on the planet, but he supposed he might be too since it had been three months since they took a vacation. He usually did not go that long without giving the crew a rest, but since his experience on Badoran, he had been reluctant to set down on non-Federation worlds. He did not want to experience anything like Rura Penthe again.

Jim changed into civilian clothes and then went to the guest quarters where Carol Marcus was staying. He had offered to give her quarters in the crew area…even close to him, but she had assured him that she was fine where she was. He started to ring the door chime but then the door slid open. "Captain," she said.

"Doctor," Jim replied. They were always calling each other by their titles just for teasing. "Are you looking forward to a little recreation?"

"I believe so."

"Why don't we see the world together?"

"I'd love to."

Jim smiled and they kissed. Then they headed out of the ship. Bones caught up with them. "Jim, I want to talk to you," he said.

"About what?" Jim asked.

"Can I talk to you a minute in private?"

"What do you want to say that you don't want Carol to hear?"

"Jim."

"Fine." Jim looked at Carol. "Would you excuse us a minute? I promise this won't take long."

"Sure," Carol replied.

Jim turned to Bones as Carol walked away. Bones could see he was not at all happy about him interrupting. "What is it, Bones?"

"Jim, I'm not just your friend, I'm your doctor, right?"

"Yes."

"I…"

"Hold it. We're not going into that again, Bones. I'm fine."

"You and I both know you're not! You went through a horrifying experience on Rura Penthe and you need to go to counseling. I don't know why there is no counselor on this ship."

"I don't want to go to counseling, Bones."

"You need to, Jim. You know I'm obligated to report if you're not…"

"Go ahead, Bones."

"I'm not doing it because you're my best friend, but you know you need to talk this out with someone. You haven't even told us everything."

"I don't want to talk about it, Bones. I just want to forget it."

"There are some things you can't forget."

"Well, talking it out with you is not going to make it any better."

"It might! I'm your friend, Jim."

"I know that."

"You can't be there for everyone and have no one to talk to yourself."

"Maybe I'll tell you about it later, but right now, I'm going to spend some time with Carol, and get my mind on something besides all this."

Bones watched Jim walk away, and then Spock walked up to him. "Doctor," he said.

"Hi, Spock."

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes. You should know what I'm concerned about."

"I do understand, Doctor, but until the captain decides to get help, there is very little we can do. I do not believe that continuing to harass him about the problem is the way to convince him. It only seems to cause him to withdraw further."

"Did you see how he reacted when we had to take those Klingons onboard the ship?"

"I did. He was very…nervous and agitated."

"Yeah, and that's not like him."

"I understand, but like I said, we can do nothing, unless you intend to report him."

"I can't do that, Spock. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Nor do I, so we must wait until he realizes he has a problem himself."

"Let's just hope we don't get in another dire situation before he does."

"I believe Jim has proven himself capable of functioning under great stress, and I trust his judgment…most of the time."

Bones paused a moment. "Well, what are you about to do?" he asked.

"I was about to secure our supplies," Spock said.

"I might as well go with you."

Spock nodded, and they walked on. "What does Uhura think about you doing business first?" Bones asked.

"I am doing business first to get it out of the way," Spock replied. "I will not have to stop anything else to conduct the business."

Bones nodded. "Well, I guess that's one way to look at it. I just hope we don't meet up with any irritable vacationers around here."

"I believe a vacation is taken so one may relax. Why would anyone on vacation be irritable?"

"Everyone around here isn't on that type of vacation, and this is a recreation planet. You ever been to Risa?"

"No, but I have heard of it."

"You can get just about anything you want there."

"I am quite sure we will find that Gedi Prime has everything we need."

"You may be right."

Jim caught up with Carol as she was looking at some fruit at a stand. She was smelling of a red fruit. "This smells so good," she said and offered it to Jim.

Jim smelled it. "That does smell good. You ever had this fruit before?"

"I always like to try new things."

"I take it your digestive system does too?"

Carol looked at him with an amused look. "And yours doesn't?"

"I can't say it does."

"Well, one little bite shouldn't hurt."

"Maybe not."

Just then, someone said, "Carol?"

They looked to see a woman at the next stand looking at them. "Barbara," Carol said with surprise.

They hugged each other. "It's so good to see you," Carol said.

"How long has it been?" Barbara asked.

"Since the academy."

Barbara looked at Jim. "Who is this? The handsome captain?"

Jim looked a little surprised and looked at Carol. She could see the amusement on his face. "This is Captain Jim Kirk," she said. "Yes, the handsome captain."

"Jim, this is Barbara Shepherd. We went through the academy together."

"Nice to meet you," Jim said as he shook Barbara's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Captain," Barbara replied. "I've certainly heard a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. You've become very popular around the gossip vine."

Jim was a little puzzled about that. "We have to spend some time together," Carol said. "We'll be here for a few days."

"You go ahead, Carol," Jim said. "I'll go find Bones and Spock."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I probably need to help Spock get the supplies anyway."

"I'll see you for lunch. We'll meet here."

"Absolutely."

They kissed and Jim turned back to find Bones and Spock. He knew where Spock would go to get the stores, and he had seen Bones go with him. He soon came around to the warehouse and did not have any trouble finding Spock and Bones.

"Well, did Carol run you off already?" Bones asked.

"No," Jim said. "We met up with one of her friends. They haven't seen each other in a long time, so I told her to go on and have a good time. We're meeting for lunch later."

"So you decided to come and join the old bachelors, huh?"

Spock signed an order and then came over to them. "Captain, did you want to get something extra?" he asked.

"I don't think so, Spock. Just what we usually get."

"Why don't we all go get a drink?" Bones asked.

"Maybe we can play golf or something," Jim suggested.

"Hey, I haven't played pool in years."

"They play that on this planet?"

"Don't they play it everywhere?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't we go and see?"

Jim and Bones looked at Spock. "I have never played the game," Spock said.

"Well, then you're definitely coming with us," Bones said. "Everyone needs to lose a game of pool at least once in their life."

"Are you saying that you will beat me at this game?"

"Yeah. I used to play it a lot."

"You will find that I am a fast learner, Doctor."

"You can't learn this game fast."

"I don't know, Bones," Jim said. "I wouldn't make any bets with him."

"Come on," Bones replied. "You really think he can learn it that fast?"

"He's a Vulcan. They're known for their brain power."

"Well, we'll just see."

They soon arrived at the same bar that Jared and the Ferengi had been in before. The bartender knew Jim when he walked in. Bones went over to the bar. "You getting a drink?" he asked.

"No thank you," Spock replied.

"I'll pass," Jim said. He had not cared about drinking since his encounter with the Klingons.

"Captain Kirk," the bartender said. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Jim scowled. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I've certainly heard a lot about you, especially the last few days."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There are plenty around here who don't like the fact that you escorted two Klingons to peace talks."

Jim scowled at that bit of information. "I did what I was ordered to do," he informed him. "Why does that matter to anyone here?"

"They don't trust the Klingons."

"Well, maybe that's going to change soon. I don't have anything to do with those peace talks."

"You better watch yourself around here."

Jim frowned. "Is that a threat?"

"Oh no. I'm just…telling you."

Jim turned to Bones and Spock. "Captain, if there are beings here who are hostile toward you, perhaps we should find another place to play this game," Spock suggested. "I am certain there are other establishments."

"He's right," Bones agreed.

"We're not going to let anyone run us out of here just because of something he said," Jim declared. "Now, let's go."

Bones and Spock followed Jim to the other room, and there was definitely a pool table there. Bones smiled and looked at Spock. "Now, I'm going to finally outsmart you," he said.

"Doctor, have you wondered why you have such goals as trying to outsmart me?" Spock asked.

"Because you're such a nerd."

Jim almost laughed. He had never thought of Spock as a nerd, but he supposed he would be considered one if he were all human. He could see that same look of disinterest on Spock's face that he usually had. "He doesn't get competition, Bones," Jim said.

"Don't Vulcans play games?" Bones asked. "Surely you play to win."

"The desire to win dominance over another is not…"

"Oh, just never mind. Don't take the fun out of this by trying to be logical." Bones selected his pool cue. "Just choose your weapon."

Spock looked at the pool cues while Bones set up the game on the table. Jim took a pool cue from the rack. "They're all the same, Spock," he said. "He's just messing with you."

"I realize that, Captain," Spock replied.

Jim thought this would probably be the most fun pool match he ever played. Bones thought he was getting something over on Spock, and Spock was not easily fooled.

By the time the game was over, Jim was laughing at Bones, who had taken the first break, and that was all Spock had needed to learn how to play the game. Bones looked at Jim. "You knew he already knew how to play this, didn't you?" he asked.

"I didn't know anything," Jim said. "You gave it to him when you played first."

"I should have known better than to play with a brainiac."

"You should not be so upset about losing a game, Doctor," Spock said. "The game is simple enough."

Jim laughed silently. "I'm glad you think this is so funny," Bones said.

Just then, two others walked over to the table. "Are you guys done with the table?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, I think we're done," Jim said and offered his pool cue to one of them.

"You're Captain Kirk."

Jim frowned slightly. "I am."

"You're the one who carried those Klingons to the peace talks."

Jim's frown deepened at that. "I did."

"There are some around here who don't like it that you did that."

"It wasn't exactly my choice."

The man grabbed the pool cue. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "You haven't brought some of them here, have you?"

"Captain, I suggest we leave now," Spock said as he could see that others were starting to notice the confrontation.

Jim glanced at Spock and then nodded. "I think you're right."

"You let your Vulcan friend tell you what to do?" the man asked. "Next, it'll be a Klingon."

Jim stopped. "Captain, we should not engage this individual further," Spock said. "He is only trying to force you into a worse confrontation."

"I know what he's trying to do, Spock," Jim replied.

"Jim, he's right," Bones added. "Besides, we are outnumbered if you would look around us."

"Who would have ever thought Captain Kirk was a coward?" the man asked as Jim started to walk on. "That must be why he went along with this peace talk."

Jim turned around with a glare. "You're gonna have to eat those words one day," he said.

"Who's gonna make me?"

"Jim, come on," Bones said. "You're the captain of a starship. You can't get in bar fights."

"Who said?" Jim asked.

Bones could not believe what he just heard as Jim and his antagonist glared at each other. Jim looked around the room and even saw some of his crew members there waiting to see what he would do. He backed up. "I don't have a quarrel with you," he said. "We were just leaving."

Jim turned then and walked out of the game room with Bones and Spock following. He did not stop until he got outside. "You see what people think?" he asked. "No one thinks this is possible."

"It does not matter what everyone thinks, Captain," Spock replied. "There is always a possibility."

"He's right," Bones agreed. "And getting in a fight with someone like that isn't going to make you feel better."

"You think I wanted to get in a fight?"

"You were itching for that fight and you know it."

"Maybe I was, but I left, didn't I?"

"I must find Nyota," Spock said. "She is most likely looking for me by now. I will talk to you later, Captain. Doctor."

"I guess you want to go and find Carol too," Bones said.

"We're meeting for lunch later," Jim replied.

"I think I'm going to play a game of golf. You wanta join me?"

Jim shook his head. "No. I think I'm gonna just roam around a while. Maybe everyone on this planet doesn't hate me."

"Alright, I guess I'll just hang around with you."

They began walking through the marketplace. "I can understand how people feel about this deal they're trying to make with the Klingons," Jim said.

"They can't blame you though," Bones replied. "You don't control Starfleet."

"I guess I could have refused to take them to the peace talks."

"And what? Face discipline for disobeying orders? Come on, it's not that bad. I don't think Admiral Carson is going to fall for any tricks. At least he's trying to make a difference."

Jim nodded. "You're right. I guess I'm just fretting over nothing…but it's not just that."

"When are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Why? So you can analyze me?"

"I'm not analyzing you. I'm trying to be your friend."

"You are my friend, Bones."

"Have you even told Carol?"

"Of course not."

"You told Spock?"

"No."

"Come on. I've been trying to get you to tell me about this ever since we got out of that Klingon prison. Now tell me."

"You know they poured that stuff down my throat. I'm telling you, I think I just went numb after a while."

"You even had burns. That stuff must be potent."

"I never want to taste it again."

Jim stopped. "I'm going to find Carol," he said. "I'll see you later."

"Jim."

"I don't want to talk about this, Bones. I just want to forget it."

Bones sighed as Jim walked away. "Might as well go ahead and play that game of golf," he said to himself. He wondered if Scotty would want to play golf. He knew he was fond of the game.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim walked through the marketplace hoping he would run up on Carol and her friend, but he did not see them anywhere. However, after a few more minutes, he saw them come out of a shop, along with two others. "Carol!" Jim called. He did not care if he was the only guy with them right now.

"Jim, I thought you were going to play pool with your friends," Carol said.

"I did. We're still on for lunch, right?"

"Of course. We met up with two other friends. They're all leaving tomorrow. I would like to go out with them tonight. We didn't have any plans."

"Oh. Yeah, that's fine. We'll spend tomorrow."

"Are you alright?"

"Sure. I'm fine."

Carol just looked at him a moment. She did not think he looked fine. "Are you coming with us?" she asked.

"If it's alright with you."

Carol hugged his arm. "Come on."

Jim was glad he was with Carol, but he was with her and three other women, and they were all talking about things that happened in college and what they had been doing since then. He just held Carol's hand and listened to their chatter while he looked into shops.

Jim did not notice someone watching him from across the street. Jared could hardly believe his eyes. It was actually Jim Kirk on this planet. One of his friends walked up beside him. "Do you see what I see?" Jared asked.

His friend, Zach, looked across the street. "Jim Kirk?"

"Yeah. What do you suppose he's doing here?"

"Maybe he's on vacation."

"I sure hope he didn't bring any of those Klingons here. I can't believe he fought against that admiral to save the Klingons."

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'd like to show him just what I think of him. Klingons killed my wife, my child, and my best friend. Maybe I should show him just how that feels."

"He's not married."

"Maybe not, but he's holding her hand. That counts for something."

Zach looked at Jared. "He doesn't have anything to do with this Klingon thing," he said.

"From what I hear, he started it. He's always in everything," Jared replied.

"I think you're just going to get yourself into trouble."

"We'll see. I'll catch him when he least expects it. You gonna be with me?"

"Maybe. When are you gonna tell me what that gadget does that you bought with half our money?"

"We have to make a little trip before I can show you that, and maybe we have someone to test it on."

Zach looked at Captain Kirk and Carol. "You mean that woman?" he asked. "What do you want to kill a woman for?"

"Because he's in love with her," Jared said. "And maybe I'll take his best friend too."

"Who's his best friend?"

"Leonard McCoy, Spock. It makes no difference. He went through the academy with that doctor."

"How do you know all this?"

"It's not hard to find out."

When lunchtime came, Jim was at an outside table with Carol at a restaurant that she had been to before. "You're going to try some of this fruit this time," she said as they finished their lunch.

"Okay," Jim replied. As he chewed the sweet, yet tart, piece of fruit, he saw Solan coming that way. Solan had been instrumental in helping Jim, Spock, and Bones escape the Klingon prison planet, and Solan had stayed on the ship helping where he could, and he even helped on away missions when they went. He had proven himself trustworthy.

"Hello, Captain," Solan said as he approached the table. "Nice, sunny day, isn't it?"

"Yes," Jim replied savoring the taste of the fruit he just ate. "You need something?"

"I've been hanging around in some interesting places today."

"Have you? Why don't you sit down and tell me?"

"I don't want to interrupt your date. I could just tell you after lunch."

"No. Sit down and tell me now. If it's important enough for you to interrupt me, it's important enough to tell me now."

Solan pulled out a chair and sat down, his blaster clanging on the chair as he sat. He always wore his blaster in a holster that was strapped down to his leg. He was a bit of a free-spirited being, but he was loyal. He had short-cropped brown hair and brown eyes that always seemed to know exactly what was going on, and he had a slightly arrogant way about him, but in a nonchalant way. He smiled his crooked grin at Carol. "Doctor Marcus, it's nice to see you," he said.

"And you, Solan," Carol replied.

Jim tried not to roll his eyes at the way Solan did not mind flirting with Carol even right in front of him. "So what have you heard?" Jim asked.

"A lot of talk and gossip," Solan said as he took a bite of the fruit in the middle of the table. "It seems a lot of people know you're here."

"Well, I haven't exactly tried to hide the fact."

"There are lots of people against this Klingon peace talk. Looks like they would want something good to come of it. The Klingons aren't too bad once you get to know them, and they trust you."

"Do you really think they're ever going to trust you again?"

"I don't think any of the ones I knew are still alive, Captain."

Jim frowned. "I guess not."

"I just wanted to tell you there are a lot of hostile beings on this planet who don't like you so watch yourself. A lot of them liked Admiral Fern and his ideas…and you killed him, so…"

"I get the point," Jim said wishing he had not told him this in front of Carol. He looked at her as she was looking very worried. "Don't worry."

"Jim, I think this is something you should worry about," Carol said.

"Maybe we should just move out of here, but the supplies aren't ready yet. We have to have those."

"Just be careful."

"I'm always careful."

Solan smiled sarcastically at that as he took another bite of the fruit. He looked to see Jim giving him a warning look. "I didn't say anything," Solan said.

"I'll talk to you more later," Jim replied.

"I guess that's your way of telling me to get lost." Solan stood up.

"Not exactly, but thanks for your information."

"Any time, Captain." Solan grabbed another piece of the fruit and then walked away.

"You two are a lot alike," Carol said as she ate a piece of the fruit herself.

"We are?" Jim asked. "How so?"

"You both think you're always on top of things, and you can't let anyone know if you're worried about something."

Jim took another piece of the fruit. "This is pretty good. So, where are you and your friends going tonight?"

"Everywhere. We don't intend to be in only one place tonight."

"Well, don't get too drunk."

Carol's mouth dropped open as she hit his shoulder. "I don't intend to get drunk atall."

Jim smiled and then kissed her. "You're spending the evening with me tomorrow night, right?" he asked.

"Of course. Are you going to miss me tonight?"

"You know I will."

Carol smiled. "You're wanting to say something else," she said as she looked into his blue eyes.

Jim took a deep breath. "I…"

"Jim."

They looked to see Bones coming that way. "Hey, what are you doing later?" he asked.

Jim was not wanting to think about later at the moment. "I don't know."

"You guys going out tonight?"

"No. Carol's meeting some of her friends."

"Let's go see a show together. You believe they have a classic theater here?"

"They must have everything here."

"You wanta go or not?"

"Sure, Bones. I'll meet you at the ship tonight."

"Great."

Bones walked away and Jim blew out a breath. He wished he did not have to be interrupted every time he was talking to Carol. He looked at her and she smiled slightly. "I'm waiting," she said.

"Waiting for what?" Jim asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Go on with what you were about to say."

Jim was not sure he wanted to now. He thought a certain moment came and went. He wished Bones had not interrupted him. "How can I always say what I want to everyone else, and then I have so much trouble telling you everything?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"You're just loving this, aren't you?"

Carol smiled. "I am."

"Okay. I think I'm going to wait till tomorrow night."

"Jim."

"No. I think I want to keep you in suspense."

"Is that a punishment for leaving you alone tonight?"

Jim pretended to consider that. "Maybe."

"I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow night."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

Carol stood up as Jim started to kiss her again. "Hey," he said.

"I said tomorrow night," Carol said with a smile.

"Carol."

"Come on, Captain. Let's see some more of the sights."

That evening, Jim met Bones at the ship, and Spock and Scotty were also there. "Well, it looks like the whole gang is here…almost," Jim said.

"Come on," Bones said. "I haven't seen an old film in years. We're going to be late."

Jim looked at Spock as they followed Bones. "What did you do? Dump Uhura?"

"No, Jim," Spock replied. "She went along with Carol and her friends, so I thought I would just go along with you and the others."

"Wouldn't it be ridiculous if we all ended up at the same place?"

"I do not believe this is where they are going."

"I didn't know you liked old earth films, Spock."

"I have not seen an old earth film, but the doctor seems excited to see it."

"There are some pretty good ones."

They went into the theater, and by the time they got to their seats, it was already dark. "We're right on time," Bones said quietly and filled his mouth full of popcorn.

"Even popcorn," Jim said.

"Fast cars, violence. It's a perfect movie."

Jim wondered if Bones was going to talk the entire time. "Don't tell me what's going to happen," he said.

"Don't worry."

Spock sat and watched the movie for a while. "The aspects of this movie are entirely impossible," he remarked. "One human could not manage to…

"Spock, don't analyze the movie," Bones said, looking around Jim. "It's for fun."

"I see nothing fun about shooting numerous people, crashing cars, and blowing up everything in sight."

Jim covered his face as he could not help but laugh. "Shut up," Bones said.

"It looks like he would bleed more than that," Scotty pointed out. "And I think he would pass out after a while."

"It's called determination," Bones said.

"It's called impossible. It's funny how he can hit everyone and he is only one man, but they all can't hit him with all their guns."

"Precisely, Mister Scott," Spock agreed. "It is illogical to think that none of them can shoot in a straight line besides the supposed hero of this film."

"Why did I bring you guys along?" Bones asked. He looked at Jim who was still laughing silently. "You're not helping."

"I didn't say anything," Jim said.

"You could order them to be quiet."

"We're not on the Enterprise."

"You're still the captain."

"Relax, Bones. They're just trying to annoy you."

Spock folded his arms. "It is quite easy to annoy the doctor," he said.

"That's the truth," Scotty agreed. "You can get him going over anything."

Jim looked at Bones. "See?"

"Never mind," Bones said. "Could I enjoy the rest of this?"

"Fine with me."

When the movie was over, they all went outside. "Well, now that that is over, I believe I will retire for the night," Spock said.

"Good night, Spock," Bones said.

"Doctor, I did not intend to offend you by…"

"Oh forget it. It's just a movie."

"Good night, all. Captain, I will check on our supplies in the morning."

"Thanks, Spock. Good night."

"I think I'm heading in too," Scotty said. "See you guys tomorrow…maybe."

Jim wondered if Carol was still out, but he did not know where they had been going. "I'm going over there to get some of those pastries," Bones said and headed across the street.

Jim followed him and they went into another shop. "We should have stuff like this on the Enterprise sometimes," Bones said. "I think I'm going to get a few and save them for later."

"Won't they get stale?" Jim asked.

"Probably."

Bones got only one and they went back across the street. "You know what, Jim?" he asked.

"What?"

"When you retire from being the captain of the ship, I think I'm going to choose a planet we've been to and just settle down on it. Everyone can use a doctor, right?"

"So you wouldn't want to be a ship's doctor anymore?"

"I don't think so. I don't think anyone else is going to put up with me like you do."

"Come on, Bones. You're a good doctor."

"I'd miss my friends. It wouldn't be the same, you know."

"I suppose it would be hard to get used to another crew."

"It would."

"I don't know where I'll retire to. I don't even know where Carol wants to live."

"I guess the two of you are going to get hitched."

Jim considered that a moment. "Eventually."

"So you asked her again?"

"Not exactly…but I will."

"What are you waiting on?"

"The right moment."

"Then you'll just stay wherever she wants to be."

"Maybe. I don't know what we'll do."

"I don't think I'll ever get married again. I don't want to go through the pain of divorce again."

"You never know, Bones. It might not end like that."

"I don't think I have much hope in anything like that anymore."

They walked down to the next corner, and then they were met by Jared and two others. "Well, if it isn't Captain Kirk," Jared said.

"Well, if it isn't the unknown pest," Jim replied.

Jared frowned. "My name's Jared."

"Oh, so you do have a name. I didn't know if you had one or not. Some animals don't."

Bones was surprised that Jim said that. "You're asking for it," Jared said quietly.

"Jim, come on," Bones said.

"Better listen to your friend there. You're all a bunch of cowards and wimps anyway."

Jim turned to Bones. "Just give me a few minutes," he said.

"Jim…"

Jim turned around and knocked Jared backward with a punch. The other two who were with Jared were surprised, but Jim was not done as he punched them too. Jared, however, scrambled back to his feet and tackled Jim.

Bones could not believe what he was seeing. He was no fighter but he could see that the others did not care if he was not a fighter as one of them came at him. Bones found himself flat of his back on the ground. He glared at the one who had tackled him. "That does it!" he said.

Jim and Jared were in an all-out brawl, and Jim did not have time to notice what Bones was doing. Jared finally shoved Jim into an alley. He had intended to get them into the alley, but it had not totally worked out that way. The other two brought Bones into the alley as well. He glared at them with blood on his face. Jared slammed Jim's head into the wall.

"What are you trying to do? Kill him?" Bones asked. He tried to go to Jim but the other two held him back.

Jared jerked Jim up. He was addled but he was not ready to give in yet.

Suddenly, a lone figure stepped into the entrance of the alley. They could not see who it was because of the light behind him, but he had a blaster on his side. "Just what do you think you're doing to my friends there?" he asked.

Jim and Bones knew it was Solan then. Jared and the others were surprised at this turn of events, and Zach drew a blaster. However, before he even thought about pulling the trigger, he was falling because of a stun bolt from Solan's blaster. "Now, let go of my friends," he said.

Jared glared at him but they did not have a choice. He shoved Jim toward Solan. Jim whirled around wishing he could tangle with that guy some more, but he decided he had had enough. Bones grabbed him by the arm. "Come on, Jim, before someone sees us and knows who you are," he said, not caring at the moment if Jim was his captain. He was also his friend.

Solan put his blaster away and they all went to the Enterprise. "What happened?" Solan asked.

"We were just walking along and those guys jumped us," Jim said.

"That's not altogether the truth," Bones declared. "You could have walked away from them."

"I didn't want to. I'm tired of that guy harassing me."

"You better let me check your head. You probably have a concussion after that lick. Let's get to the medical bay before someone sees us."

"Don't worry about it, Bones," Jim said. He touched his sore nose and moved his sore jaw. He could definitely taste blood in his mouth, and he thought some of that might have come from his nose. "That guy hits hard."

"Why is he fighting you?" Solan asked.

"He doesn't like it that I escorted the Klingons to the peace talks, nor that the Federation is trying to make peace with them."

They went into the medical bay and Bones got his medical instruments. "Who's gonna see after you?" Jim asked.

"I'll take care of that after I take care of you," Bones replied. "Now sit down before you fall down."

Jim sat down on a bed. "I'd like to know what business it is of his," he said.

"Just one of those people who can't stand change, I guess."

Bones scanned over Jim's head. "I told you that was a hard lick," he said. "Lay down there."

Jim lay down on the bed. Bones stuck him with a hypospray. "Ow!" Jim said.

"Relax."

Jim stayed still while Bones tended to his injuries. "What am I supposed to do? Stay on the Enterprise?" he asked.

"I'll be your bodyguard," Solan offered.

Jim looked at him and realized he was not kidding. "Why?"

"I've always wanted to be a bodyguard. I'll make sure everyone leaves you alone."

Jim scowled at that and looked at Bones. "Are you done with me?" he asked.

Bones did one last scan of Jim's head. "Yeah. Looks like everything's back to normal," he said. "You might have a headache for a while."

Jim sat up. "I don't want you following me everywhere," he said. "For a while I had his brother following me around." He looked at Bones. "By the way, where is your brother? I haven't seen him since we got here."

"Do you believe he's taking a course in engineering? He's studying."

"You're kidding."

"No. He never stops."

"Well I guess that's his choice. Just tell him to have some fun before we leave here."

Bones pointed at Jim's face. "She's gonna know you've been in a fight," he said.

Jim shrugged. "She would most likely find out anyway." He got off the medical bed. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm getting some sleep."

"That's a good idea."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jim was awakened by his communicator. "Kirk here," he said.

"Good morning, Captain. Our supplies will be loaded soon," Spock said.

"That's good to know."

"Do you think we should leave when we are loaded? Doctor McCoy told me of your encounter last night. I believe it would be a good idea if we left this world."

Jim considered that. "You might be right, Spock. It seems like that Jared has a deeper problem."

"Clarify."

"I don't know what it is, but he seems to have a real hostility toward me because of the Klingons."

"I am certain that we will meet many more who will be the same way, but time will ease the tension, I believe."

"I hope you're right. But I don't think the others are quite as hostile as he is."

"Shall I assemble the crew, Captain?"

Jim thought a moment longer. "Yeah. Let's get out of here as soon as everything's loaded."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim ended that transmission. So much for his date with Carol that night. He supposed they could have dinner in the confines of the ship. At least there would be no hostile people who hated him for trying to help bring peace with the Klingons.

They were soon underway, and Jim thought he felt somewhat relieved to be away from that planet. "Captain, we're receiving a transmission from Admiral Carson," Uhura said.

"I'll take it in my ready room," Jim replied, wondering what it could be about. He hoped he was not going to have to take the Klingons back to their space.

When Jim turned his view screen on, Admiral Carson was waiting. "Admiral," Jim said. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing fine, Captain, and I'm sure you would like to know that the peace talks are going…rather well. Not perfect, but not terrible either."

"That's good to know. Do you believe a peace agreement can be reached?"

"I think we'll be talking a lot more before that happens. You know the Klingons. They're quite demanding and they want us to take them at their word."

"The Chancellor himself should know that there are others who do not agree. We were attacked while he was onboard the Enterprise."

"Yes. He's worried about returning home."

Jim frowned as he wondered where this was going…but he thought he knew. "Admiral, the Klingons attacked us when we were there," he said. "I don't like the idea of taking my ship and crew back in there again."

"He's requested that you escort him back, Captain Kirk," Admiral Carson said. "He seems to…trust you."

Jim had the feeling that Admiral Carson was trying to bribe him. "Why would he trust me?" he asked.

"From what I understood, although you had contempt for them, you still treated them with respect and got them safely to the talks."

Jim was slightly stunned that the Klingon Chancellor had said something like that. "He said that?"

"Yes, Captain. Quite a complement coming from a Klingon. I want you back here at the end of this week. All you have to do is take them home."

"We'll be there, Sir."

"Carson out."

Jim watched the view screen go blank as the transmission ended. He had been worried that this would happen. Why would Gorkon think he was so trustworthy? He thought he might as well accept the fact that he was stuck with the Klingons…at least for now. He supposed he might as well get used to them.

Jim walked back onto the Bridge. He was not sure what they should do since they would have to take the Klingons back to their space. He was definitely not going back to Gedi Prime. "Mister Sulu, we have another mission," he said. "Let's not get too far from Lemma Two. We have to escort the Klingons back to their space once the talks are over at the end of this week."

Sulu turned his chair around and looked at Jim. "We're going back in there?" he asked.

"I suppose we are. Whatever happens, we'll just have to be ready for it."

"So where do you suggest we go?"

Just then, Spock came onto the Bridge. "Captain, you might be interested to know that Jared left Gedi Prime after his encounter with you last night," he said.

"And?" Jim asked.

"Solan found out that he is headed for Altamid, and that he has found some mysterious object that he says came from that planet."

Jim frowned. "What kind of mysterious object?"

"Solan does not know, but there were also two Ferengi who were laughing about selling a _worthless_ wheel-shaped object to him for five thousand credits."

Jim's surprise was evident on his face. "A wheel-shaped object? You don't mean…"

"Captain, I am concerned about this information. The Abronath was never recovered."

"You think the Ferengi found it?"

"That could very well be the case."

"Are those two Ferengi still on Gedi Prime?"

"I do not know, Captain."

Jim went over to Uhura. "Get a message to Gedi Prime and find out if those two Ferengi merchants are still there," he said. "If they are, I want to talk to them."

"Yes sir," Uhura replied.

Spock was there too. "Captain, if he has acquired that particular weapon, we should be on our way to stop him," he said.

"We'll be going all the way back to Altamid," Jim said. "Get Solan up here."

"Yes Captain."

Jim sat in the captain's chair. "Mister Sulu, change our course for Altamid," he said.

Solan soon arrived at the Bridge. "You wanted to see me, Captain?" he asked.

"Yes. What all did the Ferengi tell you about that thing they sold to Jared?"

"They just said it was shaped like a wheel and he seemed to be very interested in it…enough to pay them five thousand credits for it."

"Did they say where they found it?"

"They said they got it among a bunch of ship debris."

Jim thought there was most likely a lot of ship debris around that region of space where Yorktown and Altamid were. "How could they find that in all that junk?" he asked to no one in particular.

"If it can be found, the Ferengi can find it," Solan said. "What does this thing do?"

"It's a destructive weapon. It can wipe out all living beings on a planet."

Solan scowled at that. "That thing? You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. Whatever it is, it just consumes humanoids…whatever type of flesh, and bones." Jim looked at Solan. "Trust me, that thing is more than what it looks like."

"And we're going after him?"

"Don't you think we should? We defeated Krall and stopped Edison from using it."

"So you're just not really afraid of anything."

"I wouldn't say that. This is something that we have to be afraid of but we have to stop him at all costs."

"How?"

"We'll have to figure that out when we get there."

Solan looked out the viewscreen and folded his arms. "I love being part of this crew," he said. "You never know what's gonna happen next."

"You're technically, not part of this crew," Jim pointed out.

"I feel like I am. I've been with you guys all this time. I like it. Adventurous."

"Well, maybe you can help us find this guy and stop him."

"Anything you say, Cap."

Jim looked at him. "Uh, no. Don't call me that."

"Jimbo?"

"You're getting worse."

Solan laughed. "Alright, Captain. I'll be ready when you are."

"Good."

Spock stood beside Jim. "I believe it would be wise to have some sort of plan," Spock said.

"There's no way to form a plan until we figure out what we're facing," Jim replied. "You should know that."

"You may be right but we know more about Altamid than we did the first time we saw it, and we know where he must go to fuel the weapon."

"Right. Does he have anyone else with him?"

"He had some guy named Zach with him," Solan said. "I think that guy was with him when he attacked you. His co-pilot, and I think he's his brother."

"Why did they attack us anyway?"

"I don't know, but anytime someone's trying to get you into an alley, it can't be anything good."

"What? You think he intended to kidnap me and use…test the weapon?"

"Who knows? You were the object of his anger while you were on Gedi Prime."

"He is correct, Captain," Spock agreed. "And it is likely that he intends to use the weapon on the Klingons."

"Everything is centered around the Klingons these days," Jim said.

"It is inevitable that they will become a large part of the Federation…eventually."

"I'm tired of having to save their lives."

"I am not certain how Jared intends to use the weapon on the Klingons. It requires a distribution system, or a fairly enclosed area."

"Where's he gonna find that on a Klingon world?"

"Perhaps he does not understand the weapon as thoroughly as he thinks he does. In order to charge it, he must also get past the beings who are most likely still stranded on Altamid."

"I don't know, Spock. After Krall was away from there, they may have found a way off. He was the one stranding people there."

"That is correct, Captain, and there could have been a ship there that was salvageable."

"The old Enterprise is still there. They've probably taken parts and everything they could find from it."

"It is likely. However, I do not believe they could salvage very much from it."

"Probably not since most of the engineering parts drifted out into space."

They were silent for a while. "Uhura, open a ship-wide channel," Jim said. He waited till he heard the familiar whistle. "Attention, crew of the Enterprise. We've changed our course for Altamid. I don't think I have to remind any of you about what we encountered the last time we were there. This time we're after someone who has found the Abronath. We have to stop him from using that weapon. I'm sure none of you have forgotten what kind of power it has. I want everyone to their stations and ready for anything. This ship is on red alert. Kirk out." Jim was not sure what else to say. He knew the situation would not be as dire as it was before because there was no swarm.

"Captain, I must point out that Jared may leave the planet before we ever arrive," Spock said.

"Let's just hope it takes him a while to learn how to use that weapon," Jim replied. "He could go anywhere…even Yorktown."

"It does seem to be a prime target for such activity as this because of its position and the fact that it is enclosed in such a manner."

"Uhura, send a message to Yorktown and make sure they're on high alert. Jared may try to enter Yorktown. He's not a known criminal."

"Yes sir," Uhura replied. She started sending the message immediately.

"Do you believe he knows his way through the nebula?" Sulu asked.

"I don't know what he knows," Jim said. "We're gonna be ready for whatever the case may be."

Solan stood there thinking a moment. "Captain, do you intend to try and outsmart Jared?" he asked. "Or do you just intend to beat him at his own game?"

"Whatever we have to do," Jim said.

"Are you going to have an away team?"

"Yes, of course. I don't think we can just beam him up to the ship. We'll most likely have to go down there after him."

"I'd like to go with you."

"Fine with me. What do you know about this planet?"

"Nothing. I am curious though."

"I'm sure we can use you, because I'm sure he didn't go alone."

"I agree."

Jim thought Solan was much more enthusiastic about this situation than he was. He had had no desire to go back to Altamid once they got off it. However, they would not be stranded there this time.


	6. Chapter 6

As the Enterprise came out of warp, they could see Altamid looming in the view screen. "Mister Sulu, are you getting any readings?" Jim asked.

"There's a lot of interference from the terrain, Captain," Sulu said. "But there are life signs down there, and some functioning technology as well."

"Mister Scott, can you transport us down there?"

"Yes, Captain," Scotty answered over the intercom. "The trick will be beaming you back."

"Will that be a problem?"

"As long as you're not in any of those structures down there."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

Jim stood up. "Mister Sulu, you have the con, Mister Scott, you stay ready to transport us out of there." He paused a moment. "Spock, you, Uhura, Solan and Bones are with me. Ensign McCoy, monitor transmissions, and let me know if you hear from anyone."

"Yes sir."

Jim, Spock, and Solan left the Bridge and headed for the transporter room, and Bones joined them as they walked. "I can't believe we have to go down to that planet again," Bones said.

"We need weapons," Jim said.

They stopped at the weapons locker on their way and picked up the weapons they might need. While they were there, Carol met them, and she was dressed in her usual away-mission attire, as Jim noticed. "Jim, I want to talk to you," she said.

"Not now," Jim replied. "We have to get down there."

"That's what I want to talk to you about. You're going after him, and you know he has that weapon, and could kill all of you."

"He can't use it without something to distribute it."

"Which I've heard is available down there on that planet."

Jim turned to her as the others left the room. "Carol, we have to stop him," he said. "He could kill millions of people with that weapon. We're going to destroy it this time."

Carol just looked into his blue eyes for a moment. She knew there was no talking him out of it. "Then I want to go with you," she said. "You don't know what's happening down there, and you don't know how many he has with him."

"There's no reason for you to go. You weren't…"

Carol picked out some weapons for herself and just looked at him as she made sure they were ready. "Are we going to argue or go…Captain?"

"Am I losing control of this ship?"

With that, he went on to the transporter room followed by Carol. The others were already there. Bones was looking quite amused. Jim looked at him. "Don't say a word," he said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Bones replied.

"I'm putting you down right outside that compound," Scotty said. "There doesn't appear to be any life signs out there."

"Good," Jim replied. "Energize."

Jim watched the swirl of light that was the transporter take over his vision, and then he was looking at the terrain of Altamid again. "We're going to assume that Jared knows where he's going," Jim said. "So, let's check that place first." He looked at Uhura. "Since you've been there before, I'm assuming you can lead us to it."

"Yes, Captain," she replied.

They all headed into the cavern-like place where Krall had been occupying before, and that led underground. Before they got to the end of the tunnel that led into the biggest part of the cavern, they heard someone talking.

"How do you know this is going to work?" Zach asked.

"It worked before," Jared replied.

Jim and the others squatted at the entrance of the cavern. Jared, Zach, and three others were standing at the apparatus used to fuel the weapon. It was hard to believe that such an unlikely looking piece of metal such as the Abronath could bring such destruction.

"We should move now," Jim whispered. He got his weapon up and ready, and the others followed suit.

They came out into the cavern. "Stop right there!" Jim said.

Jared and the others whirled around, startled. "Drop your weapons," Spock said.

Jared glared at them. "You and that Federation," he said. "You think you can control everyone, and make them do what you want. We won't be told what to do, and I sure won't give in to this treaty with the Klingons."

"You're not going to use that weapon," Jim declared. "Step away from there."

Just then, they heard a clicking, electronic beep. With that smallest of distractions, Jared and his group all moved at once. Jim and the others dove for cover as they suddenly had blasters. It was dark in the place, and the exchange of fire was bright and it was hard to see what one was shooting at. Jared was making his way around to get to Jim Kirk.

Jim put his blaster away. He wanted to try and get that weapon. If he could get that, they would be able to destroy it. He moved around to another point of cover, as there were rock pillars in the cavern. "Give it up, Jared," he said. "We're not going to let you use that weapon!"

Jim ducked as he was bombarded by several energy beams from Jared's weapon. He saw that Jared was trying to reach into the apparatus to retrieve the now-operational weapon. Jim tried to fire at him, but Zach was there and fired, causing Jim to have to hide again. "Spock! He's getting the weapon!" Jim yelled.

Spock was trying to avoid fire from the others, but he was moving toward the real problem. Jared had the weapon in his hand and he started to run for the exit. Jim was not going to let him get out with it, so he ran and tackled him since Zach was occupied with Spock's fire now.

As Jared hit the floor, the Abronath escaped his hand and rolled across the cavern floor into the adjacent wall. Jared elbowed Jim in the ribs as he was trying to keep him down. They both scrambled for the weapon, both with determination in the opposite. Jared punched Jim, and tried to shove him out of his way, but Jim was right back to him and rolled him away from the weapon, as they were both on the floor.

Jared and Jim both came to their feet then. "You're not taking that weapon out of here," Jim said.

Jared did not reply. Instead, he dove for the weapon again. Jim tackled him, but Jared had gotten his hand on the Abronath, and as they struggled, he hit Jim in the face with it. Jim definitely felt that impact, and he tasted blood in his mouth. He was determined, however, and jumped right back into the fight. He got his hands on the weapon and he and Jared struggled over it. Jared let go of the weapon long enough to punch Jim in his already sore jaw. Jim shook his head as he felt just a little dizzy. He got up and tackled Jared again as he was about to run for the exit.

They came to their feet and Jared was about to clobber Jim with the Abronath again, but an energy bolt hit him, stopping him with a surprised look on his face, but he fell backward. Jim stood there stunned for a moment and then looked to see Carol with her weapon still trained on Jared. "Jim, are you alright?" she asked.

Jim considered that a moment. He thought his jaw felt very funny. "I'm not sure," he said, but he had trouble moving his jaw.

Spock and Uhura came over to them. "Captain, how are we going about destroying this weapon?" Spock asked.

Bones walked up next, looking like he had been in a brawl. "I hate fighting," he said.

Solan had one of the others with him and his blaster trained on him. He also had a bloody nose, and a black eye. Jim found it hard to think at the moment. Bones went over to him. "Jim, are you alright?" he asked as he was looking at his face.

"Ow!" Jim said.

"I think you have a fractured jaw here."

"I have something."

"You can't move your jaw?"

Spock came over to them with the Abronath. "Captain, I believe we should destroy this entire cavern," he said.

Jim nodded. "I agree," he replied.

"Don't talk," Bones said.

"He hit me with that thing.

"I have to get you back to the ship."

"No. Not yet." Jim looked at Spock. "We brought charges with us. We're destroying this place now."

"Jim…"

"I'm alright for now, Bones."

They set charges in the place and then they all ran from it. The charges were powerful, so they knew it would all be destroyed. They had been out only two minutes when the charges exploded. Dust, dirt, and rocks exploded out the entrance while they watched. Jim still had the Abronath in his hand because they intended to make sure it was absolutely destroyed before they left it this time. They would incinerate it this time.

Jim thought his jaw was sorer now. "Spock, tell Mister Scott that we're ready," he said.

"Mister Scott, we are ready to beam back aboard," Spock said into his communicator.

"Yes sir," Scotty replied.

They were soon standing on the transporter pad on the Enterprise again. They were all glad to see the transporter room. Solan turned the prisoner over to the guards. "So, how did it go?" Scotty asked.

"Everything went well, Mister Scott," Spock answered. "We accomplished our goals."

"I thought you were going to destroy that weapon."

"We intend to incinerate it. Yorktown, I believe has a sufficient incinerator and we will request that they allow us to destroy this weapon there."

"Are you sure they're going to want you to come anywhere near them with that?"

"We have to do something," Jim said."

"Captain, are you alright?" Scotty asked. He could definitely see the swelling on Jim's face.

"Fine."

Spock turned to Uhura. "Contact Yorktown and tell them that we are about to be on our way there," he said. "Also, inform them that we intend to use their incinerator to destroy this weapon, but let them know that there is no danger."

"I'll get it done," Uhura replied. "Are you sure there's no danger? We know so little about that weapon."

Spock paused a moment. "I will discuss this with the captain further when he has been to the medical bay."

"Okay."

"I have to agree with her," Carol put in. "We certainly don't want another incident at Yorktown. They'll be loathing to see this ship coming."

"I agree," Spock said. "But we must let the captain make the final decision."

Jim thought the closer he got to the medical bay, the worse his jaw hurt. He thought it was probably all that adrenaline wearing off. He was definitely ready for Bones to do something about it. Solan had a few bruises too.

Jim sat down on a bed in the medical bay and Bones was preparing his medical equipment. "He really clobbered you, didn't he?" Bones asked as he looked at Jim's face again. "Worse than last night."

"He hit me with this thing," Jim replied. He was still holding the Abronath in his hand as he did not want it out of his sight again until it was destroyed.

"At least he didn't knock any of your teeth out." Bones picked up one of his instruments. "This won't hurt…much. I'm sure it won't hurt as bad as the lick that caused this."

"I hope not."

"Just hold still and don't talk."

Jim closed his eyes and waited while Bones worked on his jaw. Solan came over to him. "I think we were lucky," he said. "He could have had more people than that with him."

"Don't say a word," Bones said and then continued his work. "You stop talking to him until I get done with this."

"Yes sir," Solan replied.

"And don't get smart with me. You're next."

"Well, who takes care of your injuries?"

"I let the nurse do it."

Solan watched as Bones repaired the bones in Jim's jaw, and closed up the wounds. "How do you know which instrument to use?" Solan asked.

Bones looked at him. "You go to school," he said and continued what he was doing.

"You sure you don't just have some sort of talent for it?"

"Guys, do you have to discuss this over me?" Jim asked.

"I told you not to talk," Bones said. "You're gonna have a crooked jaw in a minute."

Spock walked into the medical bay. "Captain, we are on our way to Yorktown," he said.

"Don't talk to him right now," Bones said.

"They were concerned about our bringing the weapon into the city again. However, I assured them that it is under control."

Jim did not reply, but only nodded slightly. Bones finally finished with his jaw bone. He would still have some swelling, but it would subside. "Well, there you go," Bones said. "You can talk now."

Jim looked at the weapon that he was still holding. "As far as I know, it can't do anything until it's activated," he said.

"I am sure that they will want to know for a certainty in Yorktown," Spock replied.

"If we burn it, it can't do anything. There's no way it can get distributed anywhere in an incinerator."

"It would not seem likely."

Jim looked at Bones. "Are you done with me?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bones answered. "That swelling should go down by tomorrow."

"Thanks, Bones."

"You know, you don't have to hold onto that thing like that."

"I just want to keep an eye on it."

Spock and Jim left the medical bay and headed for the Bridge. "We should be through the nebula in approximately an hour, Captain," Spock said.

"Good. Hopefully, we can get rid of this thing once and for all."


	7. Chapter 7

As they came into view of Yorktown, Jim was glad they were not having to burst through the docking entrance. It was open this time and they were soon docked. Commodore Paris met him as he disembarked from the Enterprise. "Captain, I don't think I have to tell you how apprehensive I am about letting you bring that weapon here," she said.

"Ma'am, I'm certain that everything will be fine once we destroy it," Jim replied.

"I hope you're right."

"I wouldn't do anything that I thought would endanger the people here. You know that."

"Yes, I know you would not _knowingly_ do anything to endanger Yorktown."

"Can you show me to the incinerator?"

"Of course."

Jim followed the Commodore, along with Spock and Bones. They knew Jim was nervous about the situation, and they knew the Commodore was not comfortable with it either. However, there was not much call to be worried.

The incinerator, which was mostly used to reduce waste, was in an unpopulated part of Yorktown. Yes, even the advanced "snowglobe in space" had to deal with waste. It had the industrial area just like any other city…or town. Jim had never explored very much of Yorktown, and he figured he was going to see more of it today than he had imagined existed.

While they were on their way, Jim's communicator whistled at him. "Kirk here," he answered as they were about to get into a turbo lift.

"Captain, we received a transmission from Admiral Carson," Uhura said. "The peace talks have been cut short. The Klingons have attacked Gedi Prime. He believes they are tracking the Enterprise."

"Why?"

"They know you are supposed to bring Chancellor Gorkon back to Klingon space, and they intend to stop you…or that's what the Admiral thinks."

"So, the Klingon war has begun."

Jim looked at Commodore Paris who could clearly hear the conversation. "And here we are saving their lives…again," Bones said. "Those guys don't know who their friends are, do they?"

"They don't consider themselves to have friends," Commodore Paris said. "As far as they are concerned, all other species are to be dominated."

"A truly irrational belief," Spock said. "They simply do not understand the benefit they would have if they cooperated with the rest of the galaxy."

"I don't think the Klingons are going to start thinking logically any time soon," Bones said. "We almost got ourselves killed trying to stop someone from using this weapon against them, and they'll most likely never know it."

"They knew of the last one, and it had no effect on their attitude, so it is unlikely that this will either."

"Guys, we do what we do because it's the right thing to do whether the Klingons appreciate it or not," Jim said. "At least Chancellor Gorkon saw something worth talking over."

"They would most likely not choose a new chancellor without first killing the current one."

"And if he makes it back?"

"I am not certain. I am not that familiar with the Klingon ways."

"Neither are any of the rest of us, but I think we're going to become a whole lot more familiar with it soon."

"I think I could get along fine without knowing anymore than I already know," Bones grumbled in his normal way.

"Knowing more will simply help matters, Doctor."

Jim cleared his throat. He did not want Commodore Paris to hear their usual way of discussing things. Spock and Bones got the picture because they both stood silent after that.

They soon came to the industrial area of Yorktown. There was a supervisor there to meet them. "Lieutenant Grant will show you the rest of the way," Commodore Paris said. "I will see you when you are done here."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Jim replied.

Jim hoped they did not run into any hostile beings along the way, but he did not think they would. He figured Yorktown was one place that would not mind Klingons visiting.

"Right this way, Captain," Lieutenant Grant said.

Bones and Spock walked on each side of Jim. "As I was saying before," Spock said. "The more we learn about the Klingons, the more likely it will be that we can make peace with them."

"If they want to make peace," Bones replied. "Obviously, some of them don't."

"So has it been with every species. There will always be those who refuse to accept another way of life."

"Well, when you're talking about Klingons, refusing is more like downright hostile tantrum throwing."

"Nobody said it would be easy," Jim said.

"I don't even know what that word means anymore."

"Struggle is something that always comes before a truce."

They arrived at the incinerator. "Anything that is to go into the incinerator has to be put through this hatch," Lieutenant Grant said.

"Is there no way we can be certain that it burns up?" Jim asked.

"Captain, I'm telling you, nothing that goes into this thing is going to survive."

Jim nodded. "I suppose I will have to take your word for it. There's no way that it can be retrieved once we drop it in here, right?"

"Absolutely not."

"Great."

Lieutenant Grant opened the hatch, and they could definitely feel heat coming out. Jim put the weapon into the hatch, and Grant closed it. Jim did not know why he could not feel comfortable with that but he supposed he would have to be satisfied with it. He did not believe that Commodore Paris would have sent him there if she did not believe it would work.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Jim said.

"You're welcome, Captain."

Jim, Bones, and Spock headed back to the turbo lift. "I suppose we can find our way out of here," Jim said. "Now that that thing is gone, we have to concentrate on what to do about these Klingon attacks."

"If they are tracking the Enterprise, it is likely that they will eventually show up at Yorktown," Spock said as they were entering the turbo lift.

"I don't think they'll have much luck attacking this place. It has a lot of defenses."

"I agree, Captain, but they could cause some minor damage. And if they brought a larger armada, they could cause significant damage."

"Yeah, and we have to remember that those war birds are equipped with cloaking devices," Bones said. "That could help them get through the outer defenses."

"Yorktown security will have to deal with that," Jim said. "Right now, we have to get out of here and head back to Lemma Two. I'm not sure what our mission will be now, but I'm afraid we're going to be protecting Chancellor Gorkon."

When they were back to the center of Yorktown, Jim headed for the Commodore's office, while Bones and Spock went on to the Enterprise to prepare for departure. "Why do I get the feeling we're heading into an even worse conflict?" Bones asked.

"I have never known you to be an optimist, Doctor," Spock said. "However, I do believe we are about to be in the middle of a conflict like none we have seen before."

"So, you're even a little nervous about this?"

"Vulcans do not get nervous."

"Now, don't tell me that. You have to admit you were just a little apprehensive about that weapon."

"It was logical to believe that the weapon had to be destroyed. Otherwise, it would continue to cause more problems in the future."

"You mean more death. It almost even caused our captain's death."

"I am not certain what the weapon could have done to Yorktown, although Lieutenant Uhura saw what the weapon was capable of when Krall killed Ensign Sil. But that weapon is no longer a concern."

"I'm not sure which is worse…a weapon, or the Klingons."

"Negotiations are impossible with a weapon, but only with intelligent beings."

"Right."

They boarded the Enterprise, and Carol met them. "Where's Jim?" she asked.

"He is finishing his meeting with the Commodore," Spock replied. "He should be along soon."

"The weapon is destroyed?"

"Yes. If you'll excuse me, Doctor. I must prepare the ship for departure."

"Sure, Mister Spock."

Bones stood there with Carol. "I think we're heading into a war," Bones said.

"That's what I've heard," Carol replied. "It is unlikely that Jim will stay out of it."

"He can't stay out of it. We're all in the middle of it."

Bones went on into the ship. Carol stood wondering if Jim would ever make it to the end of the five year mission that was now turning into a war. She was not sure she wanted to be in the middle of a war, wondering always what would happen next, although she had become a weapons expert. She had only done that to follow what her father was doing, and it was not the only scientific degree she had.

Jim soon left Commodore Paris's office and went on back to the Enterprise. He knew they could just stay there but he thought they should get on their way to Lemma Two. He knew once they had Chancellor Gorkon on the Enterprise, they would be a sure target for Klingons…if they could catch them.

Jim arrived at the Enterprise and met Carol at the boarding ramp. He could tell by looking at her that she had something on her mind. "We're about to get underway," he said.

"I know," Carol replied. "We're entering a war."

"We can't always run from everything."

"I suppose not."

"Are you wanting to stay here?"

Carol paused a moment before she answered. "No. I'm going with you wherever we end up."

Jim did not know why that made him feel happy even in this situation…and relieved. "Carol, I…"

"Captain, the ship is ready for departure," Spock said as he had entered the cargo bay without Jim knowing it.

Jim turned to him feeling very annoyed. "Spock, I have to say something, and I'm going to say it," he said and turned back to Carol, not caring if Spock heard it. "Carol, I love you."

Carol smiled and felt like laughing but she just kissed him. "I love you too."

Jim turned to Spock. "Now, I'm ready to go."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied.

Jim thought he actually saw a smile as Spock turned to go back into the ship. He turned back to Carol and kissed her again and then they went on into the ship. Carol could see that look of determination on his face again, which was his captain's visage.

"Captain on deck!" someone said.

"As you were everyone," Jim said as he went on through.

Jim entered the Bridge, and Ensign McCoy said, "Captain on the Bridge."

"Let's get going, Mister Sulu," Jim said as he sat down. "Set course for Lemma Two."

"Aye, Captain," Sulu replied.

"Yellow alert. We need to be ready for anything."

They were soon at warp. Spock stood beside Jim. "Suppose the Klingons decide to attack Lemma Two?" Spock asked.

"They most likely won't," Jim replied. "There's a lot of security there."

"It is not likely that the Klingons would be discouraged by security."

"Not discouraged, but not stupid either. I think they'll attack whatever they think is their easiest target to get the attention of the rest of Starfleet."

"And you believe that is us?"

"I wouldn't say we're an easy target, but they may think we are. I think they will attempt to keep us from taking the chancellor back to Kronos because they know once he's there, he'll be protected by others."

"It would seem that they would not be reluctant to attack anyone there who tries to protect him. I believe this war will not only be between the Federation and the Klingons, but it will involve civil wars as well."

"You may be right. I just hope one of the civil wars is not in the Federation."

"After what we have experienced in the last two days, I believe it is logical to think that it is very possible."

Six hours…it would take six hours to get to Lemma Two. Jim thought those hours would pass by way too slowly. They would not know what to expect until they got there.


	8. Chapter 8

Jim had been waiting for any kind of transmission from Lemma II, but they had not heard anything. He thought it was odd that the Admiral had not answered them, nor sent them any messages about the mission or the talks. He knew sometimes silence meant trouble in these situations. They were expecting trouble, however, and they would act.

When they came out of warp at Lemma II, there did not seem to be anything going on. There were no ships in orbit…except the patrols. "Hail the planet," Jim said.

Uhura did so. "We're receiving a response, Captain," she said.

"On screen."

Admiral Carson appeared on the view screen. "Captain. How was your trip?"

"Uneventful, Sir," Jim answered.

"That's good, because there's havoc everywhere else. We've received threats from the Klingon Empire saying that Chancellor Gorkon will never make it back to Klingon space. However, there are others who want him to make it back. It's a civil war, and the Klingons are going to make war with the entire galaxy."

"Have they attacked Yorktown?"

"No. I have not heard anything from Yorktown. They've made several steady attacks on Caleb Four. Admiral Nathan Modell is out there now. As you know, they're very close to Klingon space, but we're sending reinforcements out there."

"So, when we get Chancellor Gorkon on our ship, we're basically going to be a target for the Klingons."

"Most likely, but you have to get him back to Kronos."

"Why can't his own people come and get him?"

"Diplomacy, Captain Kirk."

"Right."

"Come on down to the planet, bring a shuttle."

"Yes sir."

The transmission ended and Jim just sat there a moment. "Mister Sulu, tell them to have a shuttle ready in the shuttle bay," Jim said. "Mister Scott, you have the con."

Spock followed Jim from the Bridge. "I guess we better get dressed up before we go down there," Jim said.

"I will be ready shortly, Captain," Spock replied.

"Make sure Bones is too."

Jim went on into his quarters. He was glad they did not come out of warp into a battle. He was surprised that nothing had happened here since it was where the peace talks were taking place. When he was in his dress uniform, he headed for the shuttle bay. Bones and Spock soon arrived, as well as Uhura. Jim thought it might be good to let her speak a little Klingon to them just so they would know they were interested in their language.

They boarded the shuttle and Jim was in the pilot's seat this time. He liked the occasions that he got to pilot his own ship. He knew he could have brought Sulu along or even let Solan pilot it for him, but he thought of how rarely he even piloted a ship now, and at least this one had something to hold on to. He waited until everyone was seated and until he had clearance. "I wonder if this will be a pleasant experience," he said.

"Wondering about such things only causes tension, Captain," Spock replied. "Simply waiting until one may know is logical."

"It may be logical, but it's not practical when you're a captain."

"He got you there, Spock," Bones said.

"I fail to see the relevance in worrying about things one cannot change," Spock said. "Nor in worrying about things one cannot possibly know until the time."

"Are you telling me that you have never wondered about anything in your life?"

"No, Doctor. I am simply saying that I have found that it does no good."

"Well, you just don't wonder then, and we'll do all the wondering so we can think of all the bad things that can happen."

Jim shook his head. "Maybe nothing bad is gonna happen, Bones."

"That's always our big maybe. Once we get them onboard the Enterprise and get out there in space, we're liable to run up on a bunch of hostile Klingon war birds, and this time, there's no sub-routine to add so that you'll win."

Jim looked at him. "Bones, sometimes I wonder what a psychiatrist would say about you."

"I don't consider it crazy to be cautious."

"I didn't say crazy."

"I believe the doctor simply has an excess of pessimistic thoughts and feelings," Spock said.

"And you have an excess of logical insults," Bones replied.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you guys are fighting," Jim said.

"I agree, Captain," Uhura said.

"We are simply having a discussion," Spock said.

"Knock it off," Jim said. "That's an order."

"He always says that instead of just telling us to shut up," Bones said.

"Would you rather I would say shut up?"

"At least we'd know just how really irritated you are at us."

"How do the three of you ever go anywhere together?" Uhura asked.

"We're used to it," they all said at the same time, which surprised them all.

"We've been spending way too much time together," Bones said. "Is this what staying on a star ship does to you?"

"Being part of a crew is like being part of a family," Spock said. "It is reasonable to think that we would take up some of each other's ways. And I say that very cautiously."

"Cautiously?" Jim asked.

"Yes, Captain. I would not want to know that I had taken up the doctor's pessimistic view of life."

Uhura almost laughed. "Well, I wouldn't want to know that I took up your strictly logical outlook," Bones said. "You can't be logical about everything. You have to admit that some part of you is not logical, because love is not logical."

"It is neither logical nor illogical. It is natural."

"Guys, can we end this conversation?" Jim asked. "This is going to a weird place."

"Fine with me," Bones said and folded his arms. He looked out the viewport at Lemma II looming closer and closer. "Who all do you think we're gonna meet down there?"

"I'm sure we're gonna meet Admiral Carson, and the two Klingons."

They were soon able to see the terrain of the planet surface, and everyone was silent. Despite their pretended bickering, they knew the seriousness of the situation and what they could be facing on their mission.

As Jim and the others disembarked from the shuttle, they discovered that Admiral Carson did not meet them, but they were met by one of his subordinates, Lieutenant Chaucer. "Captain, I will escort you to the Admiral's office in the Convention Hall," he said.

"Thank you," Jim replied. He looked at the others letting them know he was a little puzzled. They all knew that he had expected Admiral Carson to meet them.

They were soon in a transport on their way. Jim thought the streets looked rather empty. He looked at Spock. "Don't you think everything seems rather quiet?" he asked.

Jim could see by the look on Bones' face that he agreed. "Do you believe there is cause for alarm, Captain?" Spock asked.

"I don't know, Mister Spock. I think we should be ready for anything though."

"You don't think Admiral Carson would call us down here if he thought there was about to be an attack, do you?" Uhura asked.

"I don't think I'm sure of anything. Spock, I want you to tell Mister Scott to keep the shields up, stay on yellow alert, and keep those scanners busy. Do it quietly."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied. "Do you mind telling us what you are thinking?"

"I've just got a bad feeling about all this, Mister Spock."

"That has got to be the worst understatement I've ever heard," Bones said. "You're making me nervous."

They arrived at the building where the peace talks had been taking place. Of course, it was the tallest one in the city, and was made primarily of glass. Lieutenant Chaucer took the transport right into the building to the hangar. It was not a very smooth landing, but they were all fine.

Lieutenant Chaucer met them at the door of the transport. "Sorry about that rough landing, Captain," he said. "I'm in rather a hurry."

"Could I ask why?" Jim asked.

"The Admiral will explain everything."

"Look, I know something's going on around here. Is he expecting an attack?"

"Come with me, Captain."

Jim and the others had no choice but to follow him to the turbo lift that took them up almost to the top of the building. They exited the lift, and Lieutenant Chaucer was walking very fast as they followed him. He stopped outside a door at the end of the hallway. "The Admiral wants to see only you, Captain," he said.

"Why?" Jim asked. Of course, he knew Admiral Carson had a habit of sending everyone else out when he had a meeting with him. "Never mind." He looked at the others. "Stay close."

"We will be here, Captain," Spock replied.

Jim went into the room with Lieutenant Chaucer. Bones turned to Spock. "What's going on around here?" he asked. "Now, we're separated from Jim."

"I believe we will know soon, Doctor," Spock said. "I must transmit this message to Mister Scott." He took out his communicator.

Bones paced back and forth while Spock called the Enterprise. "I don't like this situation," Uhura said.

"I don't know why we always have to be on the outside of the loop," Bones replied.

Jim walked into the room, which was empty. "This way, Captain," Chaucer said.

They went to an inner room where Admiral Carson was lying on a medical bed. Jim went over to him. "Admiral?"

"Captain Kirk," Admiral Carson said.

"Are you sick?"

"Someone tried to poison me, Kirk."

"Who? The Klingons?"

"No. Chancellor Gorkon had nothing to do with this, but he has received word from his home world that an armada is heading this way."

Jim was alarmed at this news. "Have you called for reinforcements?"

"Yes, but it will be at least two days before they arrive."

"Then why didn't you warn us?"

"I need you here, Kirk. You're the highest ranking officer here now besides me."

"Admiral, I…"

"Don't argue, Kirk. You have to help the people here. You're a fighter."

"Can't we evacuate the planet?"

"It's too late, Kirk."

Just then, Jim's communicator whistled at him. "Kirk here," he said.

"Captain, several Klingon war birds just dropped out of warp!" Scotty said with his horror sounding clearly in his voice.

"Have they attacked the Enterprise?"

"Not yet, Captain."

"Captain Kirk, it's starting!" Admiral Carson said. "They'll beam down to this planet!"

Jim just stood there feeling like he was torn between his ship and the planet he now stood on. He turned and ran from the room and just as he was about to jerk the outer door open, Spock opened it. "Captain…"

"I know!" Jim said. "I know!"

"What do you recommend we do, Captain?"

Jim did not know the answer to that. How could the Admiral put him in this position? He stood there dumbfounded as he looked at the three members of his crew who were with him, and expecting him to make a decision like none he had ever made. His ship was inevitably going to be attacked…and this planet. He could not be in two places at once. "The Admiral just put me in charge of…"

Suddenly, alarms began blaring. Lieutenant Chaucer listened to a message on his communicator, and then hurried over to Jim. "Captain, several Klingons have just beamed down to the planet!" he said.

"Where do you keep weapons in this place?" Jim asked, as he was taking off his jacket.

Bones, Spock, and Uhura followed suit. "We can get weapons this way, Sir," Chaucer said.

Jim and the others ran with him as he led them to a weapons locker. Jim was a little surprised at the size of the store, but he grabbed weapons and strapped a blaster on. "Captain, do you have a plan?" Spock asked.

Jim swallowed hard. "No," he said. "You got any ideas?"

"I do," Bones said as he was looking at the weapon he was holding. "Shoot first and ask questions later."

"One thing I know: we have to keep the Klingons out there from killing the Klingons in here."

Jim turned to Chaucer. "How many officers are there in this building?" he asked.

"Maybe a two hundred," Chaucer answered.

"That's a good start. We need several up here to guard this room. Where are the Klingons?"

"They are in the next room, Captain."

"I'm leaving it up to you and the others I leave in this building to guard them. Give them weapons…if they'll fight against their own."

"Where are you going?"

"To fight for your planet."

Spock, Bones, and Uhura followed Jim as he ran for the turbo lift. They all knew that Klingons liked hand to hand combat…and that was just what they would give them.


	9. Chapter 9

As Jim got down to the lowest floor of the building, he found that he had plenty of officers to guard that building, and some to help with the fight as well. "Captain Kirk, I'm Lieutenant Clark," a woman in the crowd said as she saluted. "Admiral Carson sent out a message saying that you are our commander now. We're ready, Sir."

Jim just stared at her a moment. "I want some of you to get up to that suite up there," he said. "Protect Chancellor Gorkon. And I want some to stay here. The rest of us are…going to war. I don't know how many Klingons are out there, but they have transported down to this planet. They'll try to overwhelm us by sheer numbers, but we're not gonna just give in."

"Aren't there reinforcements coming, Sir?"

Jim did not want them to know those reinforcements were two days away. "Yes," he said. "They're on their way. We just have to do our best till they get here."

"We will, Sir."

"Separate everyone and let's get moving."

Jim went over to the door, and his three crew members were with him. "Jim, we can't go out there into this war!" Bones said.

"Bones, you should try to help the Admiral," Jim replied. "You don't need to be out here anyway."

"I didn't mean…"

Jim looked at him. "I know. Just do what you do best."

Bones did not like the idea that they were going without him, but he supposed the Admiral needed him worse. "If you need me just call me," he said. Then he turned and headed back up to the Admiral's office.

"What is your plan, Jim?" Spock asked.

"All I know to do is fight," Jim said. "There is no other plan."

"We are not experienced in fighting such as this."

"We're probably more experienced than anyone else around here."

Lieutenant Clark had the officers separated now. "You stay here and keep this building safe," Jim said. "All those with me…let's go!" He paused a moment and looked at Lieutenant Clark. "Remember, someone poisoned Admiral Carson, and it wasn't those Klingons. You understand?"

Lieutenant Clark was shocked at this news but she nodded. "Yes sir."

"Be careful."

Jim went out the door, and they could definitely hear the noise of battle. "Why aren't they bringing the war birds down?" he asked.

"Perhaps they are waiting," Spock said. "They may not know which building holds the Klingons they seek."

"Well, let's not give them any hints. Let's move!"

They got out into the central part of the city. "Spock, take half the troops and spread out that way," Jim said. "I'll take the rest and go out this way."

"Captain, are you certain that we should be separated?" Spock asked. "If I am to be in a battle, I would rather be fighting beside someone I know."

"We have a lot of inexperienced people around here, Spock. I need you to do what I say."

"Yes, Captain."

"And don't forget why we brought knives and swords. Eventually, we're gonna be hand to hand."

"Something that we have faced many times."

"Right. Good luck, Spock."

"To you as well, Jim."

With that, they both turned separate ways and headed out to rid the city of Klingons. Jim would never have thought he would be in a situation like this, but it was happening…an all-out battle. He and his followers fanned out between the buildings looking for their enemy. Jim finally saw some Klingons coming that way, and they were definitely carrying knives and bat'leths.

The Klingons stopped when they saw Jim and his followers. The lead Klingon yelled something at them in Klingon. Jim aimed his blaster at the Klingon. "Stop this attack now!" Jim yelled. "You will not win this battle!"

The Klingon yelled something else at him that Jim thought was probably the worst insult he had ever heard…or the worst threat. He thought everything in Klingon sounded like a threat or an insult. "We may die, but we will die fighting!" Jim yelled. He took another breath and yelled, "Fire!"

They all began firing at the Klingons, and they yelled a Klingon charge and headed straight for Jim and his bunch. They got some of the Klingons but not all, and they had armor on as well. As they got closer, Jim put his blaster away and drew the sword he had. His blade met up with the Klingon's blade with a clang. The Klingon glared at him through the faceplate he wore and said something that sounded like an even worse threat. Jim shoved him back only a step or two, and then they began their sword duel. Jim certainly did not consider himself a swordsman. It reminded him of the time they space jumped onto that platform, and Sulu had told him that his combat experience was "fencing". It turned out to be the best thing he could have been trained in. He wished Sulu was there now.

Jim was trying to drive the Klingon back, but he was not making much ground. He finally got a chance and kicked the Klingon backward. With that, the Klingon drew his bat'leth. Jim remembered dodging one of those things as well. They met again, but this time, the Klingon swung the bat'leth at him. Jim barely avoided getting something cut off, and then the Klingon connected the back of his other hand and arm, clad with armor with the side of Jim's head.

Jim hit the ground, but he managed to roll back up to his feet in time to counter another attack. This time, he swung his own sword and cut across the Klingon's face. That was enough to back the Klingon up, and then Jim plunged his sword into his chest right between the ribs of his armor. The Klingon fell and died right there, and Jim took his bat'leth. He could see dead Starfleet officers, and dead Klingons everywhere, but there were many still fighting as well, and he was about to have another opponent.

Spock and Uhura were trying to stay together as they fought their battle with the Klingons. Spock had managed to get a bat'leth from one of the Klingons and he was wielding it with precision. Uhura was still using a blaster and a sword. She did not know how many Klingons she had shot or slaughtered with a sword. She was trying not to think about it too much. They only had one goal, and that was to stop the Klingons from taking over this planet.

Scotty and the others on the Enterprise were in a hot battle with Klingon war birds. However, the shields on the Enterprise were holding as they were taking a beating from the Klingons, but they were giving it back to them as well. Scotty sat in the captain's chair as they were all trying to stay ahead of the Klingon attack. The patrol ships were doing what they could, but their weapons were not very formidable against a Klingon war bird, but others from down on the planet were arriving as well.

"I'm taking my ship down to the planet!" Solan said to Scotty. "I'm going down there to help the captain and the others. There's no reason for me to be here."

"I don't have time to deal with you right now!" Scotty replied. "Can't you see we're in the middle of a battle?"

"Yes, I sure can. I'm not asking you. I'm just telling you!"

"Fine, Laddy!"

Solan headed for the shuttle bay where his ship had been stored since he came in contact with Jim Kirk and his crew. Scotty took the time to inform them that Solan would be leaving. He hoped Solan could help the captain. He had not heard from him since this battle started. They did not know what was going on down on the planet, except they knew several Klingons had beamed down, and there was a battle going on there as well.

Solan boarded his ship and left the Enterprise. He managed to get by the Klingon war birds which were more interested in the Enterprise than his ship, and he headed straight down to the planet. When he came into view of the city, he could see smoke rising, fires burning, and there was a battle going on between Klingon fighters and Starfleet fighters. It was times like this that he wished he had a co-pilot again. "Alright, Baby, we've gotta give them some help," he said. He saw an explosion that took out half of a building.

Solan made a pass over the back part of the battle and took out some Klingons that way. "Good bye, my one-time friends," he said grimly.

Jim saw Solan's ship as it passed over the battle, and he was definitely glad to see it. He had almost been cut open by a bat'leth in his last encounter with a Klingon, but he managed to get out of the direct path of it and got a cut across his abdomen. He was using his blaster and the sword too. He was not even sure how much time had passed, but it seemed like forever. He had been fighting his hardest and not thinking about anything else. He could see that the light of day was starting to fade slightly already, and he hoped maybe they could end this battle before it got dark.

Suddenly, a Starfleet officer ran over to him. "Captain, some of the Klingons have reached the government building!" he said.

"That's why I left a regimen there!" Jim replied.

"They set an explosive that took out the lower floor of the building."

"What do you mean? Is the building destroyed?"

"No, but the fighters who were protecting it…"

Jim knew what the Lieutenant was trying to tell him now. He was heading away from the building, and had been hoping that they could keep the Klingons away from the building, but they had gotten to it anyway. He grabbed his communicator. "Spock!"

Spock was leaning back against a wall when he heard his communicator. He flipped it open. "Captain. I'm here."

"Spock, they've reached the government building! They took out the lower regime! We have to get back there!"

"I will turn back at once, Captain!"

"Let the others keep up this fight! We have to get back there!"

Jim looked at the Lieutenant who looked very young, and whom he did not even know his name. "You keep going!" he said. "Solan will help you from the air! Keep everyone going!"

"Yes sir," the Lieutenant replied.

Jim could see the fear in his eyes. "You're going to do fine!" He turned and ran back toward the government building, and he could hear the young Lieutenant yelling orders behind him.

As Jim neared the government building, he was horrified at what he saw. He could definitely see that the lower level of the building had been blown out. Spock and Uhura ran up beside him. "Bones is in there!" Jim said. He looked at the others. "Let's move!"

They ran for the building, and met up with Klingons before they got to the door. Jim thought he was getting used to this combat now as he swung that sword. He ducked under the bat'leth and swung the sword at the same time and sliced into the Klingon's legs. Then he fired his blaster at the next one.

Spock was right behind Jim making his own path through the battle, and Uhura was with him. He thought the Klingons hated more than anything that he had taken a bat'leth from one of them and was now using it against them. Some in the building had survived because they were still firing at the Klingons.

Jim finally got into the building and continued his onslaught of shooting and slicing. "Captain! Duck!" someone yelled.

Jim fell to the floor as two shots took out a Klingon that he had not even seen. He looked around to see Solan coming through one of the broken windows of the building. "Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it!" Solan replied. He joined Jim and they continued fighting the Klingons.

"I have to get in that turbo lift and get up to the suite!"

"Go! I'll cover you! Are you sure it still works?"

"One way to find out!"

Jim ran for the turbo lift, firing as he went, and Solan kept the Klingons busy. As he entered the turbo lift, Jim could see that it had no power, so he would have to take the stairs. "I have to take the stairs!" he yelled to Solan.

"I'll be right behind you! Go!"

Jim ran for the stairs and when he got to the next floor, there were Klingons there too, but there were others there engaging them, so he continued on up. He had to get up there and see how the others were. He knew the impact of that blast had to affect the floor up there as well.

Spock and Uhura, along with the other officers still inside the building finally took care of the last Klingons in the lower floor. "Guard this area!" Spock ordered to the ones still there. He and Uhura headed up the stairs.

Jim reached another floor, and suddenly, there was a Klingon right in front of him. He swung his bat'leth at Jim, who ducked, and the bat'leth clanged on the metal stair rail. He tried to swing his sword, but the Klingon grabbed his arm and jerked it so hard, Jim wondered if his shoulder would leave the socket.

Jim watched in horror as the Klingon raised his bat'leth to slice him in half, but he was stopped by a laser blast. Jim heard that sickening frying sound that happened when someone was shot like that, and he smelled burned flesh. The Klingon grunted with pain, but then he glared at Jim and started to continue his swing with the bat'leth, but then a bolt hit him in the face. His grip on Jim's arm slacked off, and Jim stumbled backward as he watched the Klingon grab his face. However, another blast hit him, and he fell backward.

Jim looked around, thankful that Solan had stayed close. Jim swallowed hard and grimaced as his shoulder wrenched even with the weight of the sword. "You alright?" Solan asked.

"I'll live," Jim said. "Thanks to you. Let's get moving!"

They ran for the next set of stairs. As they were going up this flight of stairs, suddenly, a blast hit the building and they were knocked off their feet and fell back down the stairs, landing in a heap. Jim lay there a moment looking up at the ceiling feeling like he could not hear, and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Solan leaned over him, shaking him, and saying something, and then Spock and Uhura arrived.

Jim realized he was lying on his back, and then he could hear them. "Captain, are you alright?" Spock asked.

"We have to get up there!" Jim said as he was scrambling to his feet and the others were helping him.

They all headed up the stairs as more explosions rocked the building. When they reached the floor that the suite was on, there was glass and concrete strewn all over the hallway. Jim ran to the door of the office and tried to open it. He, Spock, and Solan had to push together to get the door open as there was a large piece of concrete against it.

"Bones!" Jim yelled. He finally was able to get through the door. "Bones!"

"Jim!"

"Bones!"

They got over the piece of concrete, and Jim looked up as he could see half the ceiling of the office was gone. "Bones!" he yelled again.

Jim ran to the other door and shoved it open. He stopped as he saw that the office was gone. He turned around as they all looked around the room. "Bones!" he yelled.

"Jim! I'm over here!"

Jim hurried toward the sound and he stopped in shock as he saw that Bones was lying under a large piece of concrete. "Spock!" he yelled.

"Jim, I can't feel my legs," Bones said.

"Help me!" Jim said as he grabbed hold of the concrete.

Spock and Solan grabbed hold and they all started trying to lift it off Bones. "Uhura, get him out from under it when we lift it!" Jim said through gritted teeth.

Uhura got over to Bones. Jim strained trying to lift the concrete. "Jim!" Spock said. "Jim! We cannot lift this!"

"We have to!" Jim replied.

"Captain, we must get help! Where is the Chancellor?"

Jim looked at Bones who was looking very pale and like he was just about in shock. "Bones, where's the chancellor?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bones said. "The whole place shook, and I thought it was gonna come down. I couldn't help the admiral."

Jim looked around them for something that would help them get Bones out. Suddenly, there was another blast that shook the building. Bones cried out with pain, and the others were knocked off their feet. "Jim, you need to get out of here before this place comes down on all of you!" Bones said.

"I'm not leaving you in here!" Jim declared.

"I will go and get help!" Spock said and ran out the door.

Jim knelt beside Bones. "We're gonna get you out of this, Bones," he said. He knew they would not be able to beam Bones back to the Enterprise while the battle was going on.

"I didn't think I would die in the middle of a battle," Bones said. "I thought I would…die of some virus."

"You're not going to die!"

"It's hard to breathe."

Jim got over to the end of the concrete again and tried to get under the edge of it as he pushed up with a yell of strain. Solan tried to help him. "We have to move it!" Jim said.

"We can't!" Solan replied. "It's too heavy, Captain."

Jim panted from the strain, and then he tried again. "Captain!" Uhura yelled. "You can't move it."

Soon, Spock returned with more help. They all got hold of the concrete slab and pulled. As soon as Uhura saw the slab move, she pulled Bones from under it. He groaned with the pain that was now spreading to his legs, and his chest.

"We have to get out of here," Jim said.

They got Bones up, having to ignore his cries of pain. "I sure wish that turbo lift was working," Jim said.

"I would try to find out why it is not working, Captain, but I am afraid we do not have time," Spock replied.

"We don't."

They headed down the stairs, carrying Bones between them. "I think my legs are broken," he said.

"We just have to get you down from here, Bones," Jim said.

Solan and the others went before them to make sure there were no Klingons coming up the stairs. "Bones, did the chancellor get out? Jim asked. "What happened to the admiral?"

"I don't know," Bones said. "I just don't know. I woke up under that slab of concrete."

They did not meet any Klingons on their way down. Instead, they met Starfleet officers who were guarding the way and joining them as they went. Bones was glad when they got to the bottom floor. He was just about whimpering.

Jim looked out the broken doors and windows at the destruction. He thought he had failed in this mission. "What are we supposed to do now?" he asked.

"We should try and contact the Enterprise," Spock said.

"They can't beam him to the ship. They're in the middle of a battle."

"I'll take him," Solan said. "We can get to my ship."

"You can't get him to the ship alone."

Bones was wishing they would hurry and figure out what to do. "You could always take me to the hospital here," he said.

Jim looked at the two officers who were always around there. "Where's the hospital?" he asked.

"About three blocks that way," one of them said pointing.

"There's no way to know if it's even operational. Take two officers and go find out if the hospital is operational. If it is, bring a transport to take Doctor McCoy down there."

"Yes sir."

The officer hurried out, calling two others to go with him. Jim looked up at the ceiling. "We should probably get out of this building," he said. "One more hit could bring the whole thing down."

"Since there have been no more explosions, it is not likely that there will be more," Spock replied. "The Enterprise must have gained the advantage over the Klingons…or perhaps help arrived."

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here." Jim looked at the others around them. "Let's move out of this building! We'll find another place for shelter."

They moved out of the building and moved to the building across the street. Jim called one of the other officers over to him. "Do you know where the chancellor is?" he asked. "What happened to Admiral Carson?"

"We don't know, Captain," the ensign answered. "They weren't there."

"How could they get out without anyone seeing them?" Jim stopped as he realized the only answer to his question. "They were either killed in the explosion…or they were beamed out."

"Why would the Klingons want Admiral Carson?" Spock asked.

"Someone tried to kill the admiral," Jim said. He looked at Bones whom he and Spock were still holding up between them, and realized that he was passing out. "Bones."

"We should get him into shelter until the medical transport arrives," Spock said.

They went on into the building which did not have much damage to it. There was a lounge in the front room that included a couch, so they put Bones on that. He groaned, feeling like he was going to be sick. He looked at Jim and saw the cut across his abdomen. "Jim, you're hurt," he said.

"So are you," Jim replied. "It's just a cut."

"I'm sorry, Jim. I don't know what happened."

"Don't worry about that. Did you find out what was wrong with the Admiral?"

"He had definitely been poisoned. I had some medical supplies brought up there, but that blast hit while I was working. The whole wall came down."

"Did you see anyone?"

"No. I don't know how long I was out."

"The whole office was blown off the building. It's a good thing you were in the outer office."

Bones closed his eyes. Jim looked at Spock. "I believe he will be okay, Jim," Spock said. "He is simply exhausted."

"He could have internal injuries."

"Something that they can fix at the hospital."

Jim sat there beside Bones wondering what was going to happen. He figured this was the first of many battles. He grabbed his communicator. "Scotty?"

"Captain!" Scotty replied with relief in his voice, and tension as well.

"How are things up there?"

"The Klingons have left, Captain. What happened down there?"

"War, Mister Scott."

"Is everyone okay?"

Jim looked out the doors and windows at the destruction. "Not everyone."

"Do you need us to come down there, Sir?"

Jim thought he would love to see some members of his crew, but he did not think they should leave the Enterprise. "No. Just stay with the ship and stay on red alert. How's the ship?"

"She did fine, Captain. She's a tough old bird. Repairing the shields now."

"Did you take out any war birds?"

"Two."

"We lost the chancellor and the admiral. We think they were taken by the Klingons. I'm not certain of that, but…get in touch with Starfleet headquarters and tell them. And tell them we need help here."

"Yes sir."

"Bones is hurt, Mister Scott. We're waiting for a medical transport."

"Severely?"

"I don't know. I just wanted you to know. Is Carol okay?"

"Yes sir. Everyone here is fine."

"Tell her I'm fine."

"Yes sir. She's listening now."

"I love you, Carol."

Carol was just glad to hear his voice. "I love you, and I want to come down there."

"You don't need to see this."

"Jim."

Jim thought he might as well not argue with her, although he knew she would not come if he told her not to. "Fine. You can beam down to where we are now. Kirk out."

Jim found himself waiting anxiously for Carol to show up, but before she did, the medical transport arrived. Two medics came in to collect Doctor McCoy. As they were taking him out, Jim saw a swirl of light, and then Carol was there. She could not help but notice his sweat and dirt streaked face, but he smiled when he saw her. She hurried over to him as they were following Bones out.

Another medical transport arrived. Jim knew there were many injured, even himself. He just hoped Bones would be okay. Right now, he had to help get all those injured to the hospital so they could be treated, and he had to figure out what happened to Chancellor Gorkon and Admiral Carson…even if they were lying dead in a pile of rubble from the building.

The lieutenant whom Jim had met during the battle came into the building. He definitely looked like he had been in a fight and a war. "Captain, I suppose you know that the Klingons retreated," he said.

"Yes I do," Jim replied. "We have to figure out what happened to the chancellor and the admiral now." He looked at the lieutenant. "What's your name?"

"Lieutenant Jeremy Taylor, Sir."

"You did well, Lieutenant. Get over there and get those wounds tended."

"Yes sir."

Carol stepped closer to Jim then. "I was worried about you," she said.

"I was worried about you too," Jim replied. "I didn't have much time to think about the Enterprise though."

"You fought hard. You're wounded too."

Jim knew he was wounded and his muscles ached from all that activity too. "It's not that bad," he said. "I have to…I have to go and search that rubble, and try to get things back in order here."

"Jim, you can let someone else search. You can't do everything."

"I know."

"There are crews here who can search. You get yourself tended."

Jim looked at Spock who was standing within earshot. "Spock, get crews busy searching that rubble," he said.

"Yes Captain," Spock replied.

"Are you wounded?"

"Not severely."

"What does that mean?"

"I have a few bruises, and maybe a cut or two, but I am functioning adequately."

Jim thought no one could describe their physical condition quite like a Vulcan. "Good. We have to get everything straightened out around here." Jim frowned. "Why would Admiral Carson put me in charge of this…I would have never thought he had enough confidence in me to put me in charge of his dog."

"Captain, sometimes the ones who are the most critical are the ones who see the most of our potential."

"Maybe in your world. Just get the search started. I have to get some wounds tended."

"Yes, Captain."

Carol walked with Jim to the medical transport. They both knew the Klingon war had begun, and they were in the middle of it. No one knew what the outcome would be, but it was certain that it would be a bloody war…this had only been the first battle, and it had definitely been bloody.


	10. Chapter 10

Jim Kirk sat in the hospital waiting to see Bones. He frowned as he looked out the window at the darkness that had taken over the planet now. He could see the glow of some fires that were still burning after the battle. A doctor had already taken care of his wound, although it was still sore, and so were his muscles from that battle they had been in. He had realized that the Klingon attack stopped because they had accomplished their goal. The crews had found no bodies in the debris of the government building that had taken out the floor where Admiral Carson's office had been. Jim had no idea where the Admiral or the two Klingon representatives were now. Uhura had contacted Starfleet and told them the situation. They had ordered Jim to stay there in command until someone else could arrive.

"Jim, you should eat something," Carol said.

"I'm not hungry," Jim replied.

"Jim…"

"Carol, please."

Carol stroked his hair that still had dirt and sweat in it. "Jim, there was nothing you could do," she said.

"I should have stayed there."

"Not even Doctor McCoy saw something like that coming, and he was there."

"I know, but I was responsible for…"

"Jim, you were responsible for trying to stop the Klingons and that's what you tried to do. You could not have predicted that they would get past you and attack the building."

Jim looked at her. "A lot of people died today, Carol. A lot of them were very young, and inexperienced in battle."

"I have to say I have never been in a battle like that. But you have. If you had not been leading them, there may have been even more deaths. Do you even think of that?"

"Bones is hurt bad, Carol. I just left him there."

"Jim, I know he would not want you blaming yourself like this."

"I left him there because…because I didn't want to hear his complaints. How could I do that? What kind of friend am I?"

"You were in the middle of a battle."

"That's no excuse."

Just then, a nurse came out to them. "Captain Kirk, you can see Doctor McCoy now," she said.

Jim and Carol went to Bones' room. He was lying in the bed with his eyes closed, but he opened them when he realized someone was standing beside his bed. "Don't stand there staring at me," Bones said.

"How do you feel?" Jim asked.

"Like I was crushed by a big piece of concrete."

"I shouldn't have left you all there."

"What do you think you could have done by being there? Be killed yourself?" Bones grimaced. "Stop thinking like that and think about what you need to do now."

"I'm not sure what to do now. I haven't heard anything from Starfleet except that I am to stay here until someone else arrives. We're basically on guard duty. There's no headquarters anymore."

"You should set up a temporary one, Jim."

"They're working on that. They didn't find any bodies in that rubble. The Klingons had to take the admiral and the two Klingons."

"I don't know what happened."

"I know you don't."

"I'm gonna be here a while, Jim."

"Don't worry about that either. Just get well."

"Did they tell you anything?"

"No."

"I have so much swelling and bruising around my spinal cord, they really can't tell if it's damaged or not. Not to mention my legs." Bones looked at him. "Jim, I don't wanta…"

"Bones, don't think about that. They can help you."

"I know but…"

"No buts. I have to get out there and see how everything's coming along. You just call me if you need me."

Bones nodded. He watched Jim and Carol leave. He did not think he had ever felt so alone, but he could not expect someone to stay with him all the time. He figured he would be asleep most of the time anyway, and would be in treatments the rest of the time.

Jim and Carol went outside, and he took out his communicator. "Spock."

"Yes Captain," Spock answered promptly.

"How is everything going?"

"We are making progress. We will have an office ready soon."

"Still no more word from Starfleet?"

"No. It is odd that we have not heard from them."

"Well, there were supposed to be ships arriving in two days. I guess maybe they're still on their way here."

"It would seem that they most likely are, Captain. However, we do not know what is happening elsewhere."

"Get a message to Yorktown, and find out what's happening there."

"Yes, Captain. I will relay the message to Mister Scott. The Enterprise should be able to get a message through."

"Good."

"Once the office is ready, it will have communication abilities, and it is in a bunker, Captain."

"A bunker? Have anymore Klingons been spotted on this planet?"

"Not that has been reported."

"Alright. I just can't believe they would give up that easy about taking over this planet. I want everyone to be vigilant. Something is just not right here. I'll get in touch with Scotty."

"Yes sir. I will let you know when the office is ready."

"Thanks, Spock."

Jim ended that transmission and opened a channel to the Enterprise. "Scotty."

"Go ahead, Captain," Scotty replied.

"How's everything on the ship?"

"Just missing her captain. Otherwise, everything is fine."

"Be vigilant, Scotty. Keep the ship at yellow alert. I have a feeling this isn't over yet. I want you to get a message to Yorktown. Find out what's going on over there."

"Yes, Captain. Do you think the Klingons will be returning?"

"I can't say anything for sure, Scotty, but I just can't believe they would give up so easily."

"It is strange, Captain, but you said they took the admiral and the two Klingons. Why?"

"I don't know. Those three may be dead by now. These Klingons didn't want the peace talks to happen."

`"I don't like being in the middle of a battle, Captain. That's not what we're supposed to be doing."

"Scotty, sometimes you have to improvise. We're in the middle of this whether we want to be or not. We don't have a choice. That's why our ship is equipped with weapons. Now, just let us know if anything shows up out there."

"Aye, Captain."

Jim ended that transmission. "Jim, what are you going to do?" Carol asked.

"Right now, I'm going to see where they're making a command office," Jim replied. He looked out toward the city and could not see much since it was dark, and power had not been restored yet. He wondered just what the Klingons had destroyed that caused this power outage. "They could be out there somewhere."

"Klingons?" Carol asked.

"Yes. Come on."

Jim went to find Solan whom he had not seen in quite a while, but he was not hard to find. "Solan, where's your ship?" Jim asked.

"Right out there," Solan answered. "Why?"

"I want us to get an aerial view of the area out beyond the city. If there are Klingons out there, I want to know it."

"Maybe we should go on foot."

"That would take a long time."

"What about horses?"

Jim looked at him. "Where are we going to get horses?"

Solan smiled. "I've been exploring, Captain."

"You should have joined Starfleet a long time ago."

"Who says I didn't, but I didn't like following so many rules."

Jim was silent a moment wondering if he really meant that. "Well, let's get going." He looked at Carol. "I want you to go to Spock and let him know what I'm doing."

"Jim, I want to go with you," Carol said.

"Carol, just this one time, will you do what I say? I am your captain. I don't want to get you into something. Please."

"Will you at least be careful?"

"I will. Solan and I are simply going to see if there are Klingons hanging around out there. We don't want to alarm them, and maybe we can catch them by surprise."

"Not alone."

"No. Carol."

"Okay, Jim, but you better come back to me."

Jim smiled slightly and kissed her. "Don't worry. I'm going to be driving you nuts for years."

Carol could not help but smile then. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too."

Jim made sure his blaster was ready. He looked at Carol. "Well, you know me. I'm always attracting trouble…but I'll try not to."

Jim followed Solan to get horses. Carol watched him a moment and then went on to find Spock. He was overseeing the office headquarters. "Spock," she said as she went into the bunker which was well-lit inside.

"Doctor Marcus," Spock said. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know. Jim sent me to tell you that he and Solan are about to go scouting to see if there are any Klingons lurking."

"Why did he not contact me and tell me this himself?"

"They're going on horses. He says they're only going to spy. That's why he's not using Solan's ship, but he's taking weapons with him."

"Where are they getting horses?"

"You know Solan. He's very resourceful. He's been exploring this place."

"He is very resourceful indeed."

"Are you worried?"

"I do not like the fact that Jim would do something like this without telling me himself."

"He probably didn't want to hear your reasons why he shouldn't do it."

"Most likely."

Spock took out his communicator…

Jim was putting a saddle on a horse when his communicator chirped at him. He got the saddle into place and then got his communicator. "Kirk here," he said.

"Captain, Doctor Marcus has informed me that you are going on a scouting mission," Spock said.

"Yes, I am, Spock. I can't just sit around here and do nothing."

"Do you have reason to believe that there are still Klingons on this planet?"

"Spock, I already told you to make sure everyone is armed and be ready for anything."

"We are."

"I'm going to find out for sure while it's dark. They won't be as likely to see us, and we can know where they are. Maybe they have the admiral and the others out there too."

"Captain, it is likely that they beamed them off the planet."

"We don't know that for sure. I have never known the Klingons to attack without trying to take over a planet. I just have a feeling that it's not over yet."

"You may be right."

"Take care of things till I get back."

"I will. Be careful."

"I will."

Jim ended that transmission and finished fixing the saddle on the horse. Solan mounted up and waited for him. "You really think they're out there?" he asked.

"Only one way to be sure," Jim said. He got into the saddle and turned his horse toward the door of the stable. "I haven't ridden a horse in years."

"Space travel takes some of the funner things away."

"Funner?"

"Yeah."

Jim smiled at that as they headed out. He stopped as they came around the former government building where there were some Starfleet officers. Lieutenant Taylor was there. "Captain, where are you going?" he asked.

"We're going to find out if there are still Klingons on this world," Jim said. "Or attempt to. Commander Spock is in charge while I'm gone. Report anything that happens to him."

"Yes sir."

Jim and Solan rode on through the city, looking at the devastation. The Klingons had definitely left their mark throughout the city with bombs and whatever else they had brought with them. They soon came out of the city into the forested area where he supposed the Klingons would be hiding if they were there…or he was not sure he would call it hiding. Maybe he would call it waiting for the right moment to attack again.

After riding for a while, Jim thought he saw a flicker in the darkness ahead. "Hey, stop," he whispered.

They drew up and waited a moment as they looked toward the dim light they had seen. "You think that looks like a camp fire?" Jim asked.

"Could be," Solan replied. "It's like a flickering light."

"We should probably go on foot to look in on it."

"I agree. I just hope there are no Klingons out here seeing us."

"They most likely think that we think they left the planet."

Jim got down from his horse and tied it in a secluded spot, as did Solan. Jim drew his blaster because he did not want to be having to grab for it if he got into trouble. He also had a sword with him.

They headed through the woods toward the light they had seen, and soon came to a place where they could see that there was definitely a big camp fire out there. As they drew closer, they could hear Klingons talking. Solan listened. He had been around Klingons enough to learn their language. "He said they will completely annihilate the humans on this planet and create a Klingon connection here on their path across this galaxy to take it over for the Empire," he said and looked at Jim.

"I wonder if they're holding the admiral and the others here," Jim said.

"Only one way to find out."

They sneaked around the edge of the camp, trying their best to be quiet. Jim pointed to a small cave out there where there were guards standing. "Where there are guards, there's something to hide," he whispered.

"There's no way to know what though."

"Unless there's another way in there."

"It would probably be impossible to find."

"We shouldn't get too close to them until we have more help with us."

"I certainly agree with that, Captain. No telling how many are out there."

Jim wished he could hear something from Starfleet, but he had to get back to the city and let the others know that there would be another attack. He just hoped they could be as lucky as they were the last time.


	11. Chapter 11

Jim and Solan came back into the city at a gallop. "Take these horses," Jim said as he dismounted. He hurried to find Spock, and grabbed his communicator at the same time. "Scotty!"

"Yes, Captain," Scotty answered.

"Be ready. The Klingons are not done. They intend to wipe us out on this planet and take it over. There are still some down here. They're waiting for something."

"Got it, Captain. We will be watching."

"Still no word from Starfleet?"

"No sir. And no word from Yorktown either."

"Okay. Just be careful, Mister Scott. I'm going to find out if there are any smaller ships on this planet with weapons."

"There should be, Sir."

"Yeah, if they weren't destroyed."

"Good luck, Sir."

"You too, Mister Scott."

Jim made his way to where Spock was. "Spock, we have trouble," he said. He explained the situation to him. "We have to get ready."

"We will prepare, Captain."

"I'm gonna see if I can find us an advantage. There must be fighters around here, ships with weapons."

"I am not familiar with this world, Captain, but I am sure Lieutenant Taylor will know."

"Where is he?"

"I believe he is still at the hospital."

"Alright. I'll go there. I need to see Bones again anyway. I want Bones moved into this bunker."

Spock was silent a moment. "Captain, I know Doctor McCoy is your friend, but showing…"

"It's not favoritism, Spock," Jim interrupted. "He's my best friend, and you know that. Now get it done. I won't be in this place if my friend is out here vulnerable and unable to defend himself."

"I will make it so, Jim."

"Good."

Jim headed for the hospital. He felt a great urgency now, and it made him even more nervous. He was running by the time he got to the hospital. He hurried inside to find Lieutenant Taylor. He asked someone on duty where he was, and he was in a room being treated.

Jim hurried to that room and stopped long enough to knock. "Enter," someone said.

Jim went on in. "Lieutenant Taylor…"

Taylor almost stood up off the bed he was on when he saw Captain Kirk come in. "At ease," Jim said. "I need you to tell me if there are any small fighters around here. Another Klingon attack is imminent."

"Yes sir," Taylor replied. "There are always extra defenses."

"Anything that I don't know about yet? We didn't have much time before the last battle to find out anything."

"I will give you a full run-down, Sir."

"Good. I'm going to see Bones and then we have to move."

"Yes sir."

Jim went on down the next corridor to see Bones who was in a room at the other end. He walked into the room and found Bones asleep. "Hey," he said as he stood at the bed.

Bones was slightly startled but he opened his eyes. "Jim."

"Any better?"

"Not as much pain. They mended the bones, and now they have to do the natural healing."

"Yeah. I'm having you moved to the bunker where my…temporary office is."

"Why?"

"Because it's safer than here."

"Do you think there's going to be another attack?" Bones waited for him to answer. "Jim."

"We're pretty sure there will be. We're preparing for it now."

"What about everyone else in this place?"

"Bones, you're going. And that's an order. We're not supposed to be here anyway. We were dragged into this."

"Well, if you're gonna put it that way."

"I am. I'll be back shortly."

Jim left that room and met Lieutenant Taylor in the corridor. "I want Doctor McCoy moved to my office complex," he said. "And we're going to find out how many fighters we have to work with and how many people we have to fly them."

"Yes sir," Taylor replied.

"I want Doctor McCoy moved first."

"I'll get it done, Sir."

Bones was soon on his way to the bunker. He hated being in a shape like this and could not get up. He did not know what was about to happen, but he would not be able to help. Then again, maybe he could help in the command center if Jim would let him.

Jim was in the bunker checking out the communications array. It all seemed to be working fine. They could contact the Enterprise, and they could keep in contact with everyone in a fighter, and on the ground. He wished he had had something like this before but it would have been impossible at the time.

Bones was brought in on a bed. "Well, I'm here," he said. "What am I gonna do?"

"You're gonna rest," Jim said.

"I can still think, Jim."

"We'll see what you can do, Bones."

"What's bothering you? I know something's bothering you."

"This whole situation is bothering me. We're alone in this, Bones."

"Doesn't anyone know what's going on here?"

"Not that I've heard from."

"It doesn't look good, does it? You're not telling me everything."

"Bones, we have got limited resources, but I'm going to use everything we have."

Just then, Jim's communicator chirped at him. "Kirk here," he said.

"Captain, Ensign McCoy wants to come down and visit his brother," Scotty said. "He doesn't want to go into another battle without seeing him."

Jim considered that. "Alright, Scotty. Beam him down."

"Yes sir. Still no word from anyone. Captain, are you coming back to the ship, or at least Mister Spock?"

"I may send Spock back. You're doing fine, Mister Scott."

"I don't like being in charge during a battle, Sir. I don't mind telling you that."

"None of us do. I have a feeling that we're going to be in another one soon. I'll try to have Spock there soon. We've been working on things down here."

"Aye, Captain. I'll be sending John down soon."

"Alright. We're in the bunker."

Jim looked at Bones. "Your brother's coming," he said.  
"I heard," Bones replied. He could see the weight of the situation on Jim. He wanted to be on his ship, but he had to be on the planet. "I think it's a good idea to send Spock back to the ship."

"Probably."

"I'll help you all I can."

"I may have to take a fighter. You can help with all this, keeping us connected, and take care of minor wounds if any come in."

Jim sat down in a chair, and he thought it might have been the first time he sat down since the battle. He sighed as he leaned on his hand. He did not know if he had ever been so tired in his life. He stood up again. "I have to get out there and organize those ships," he said. "Your brother should be here soon."

Bones watched Jim walk out of there. He knew he was exhausted, but he also knew it would do no good to say anything about it.

Jim got outside and Ensign John McCoy was coming that way. "Captain," he said and saluted.

"Ensign. Your brother's down there," Jim replied.

"I'll be glad to fly a fighter, Sir."

"Thank you, Ensign. You'll probably be needed on the Enterprise, but I might just let you stay here with Bones."

"Where will you be, Sir?"

"I'm not sure yet. You best get in there and visit."

Jim walked on and soon came upon Spock. "Mister Spock, I think it would be best if you go back to the Enterprise before another battle," he said.

"Captain?"

Jim could see that Spock was confused about that notion. "We're spread thin, Spock. You need to be on the Enterprise so Mister Scott can take care of her. Besides, he doesn't like being in charge during a battle."

"Captain, I will do as you wish. However, I believe you need help here as well."

"I realize that, but I have a lot of people here who can help. We're gonna use those fighters, and might even get into some of that out there."

"There is one fighter aboard the Enterprise. I'm sure you remember."

"Yes. Is it fully restored?"

"I am not certain."

"I haven't thought about that fighter. It could be very useful in this. Solan will most likely use his ship. Those ships are bigger, more armor."

"Do you believe they will be any match for a Klingon war bird?"

"I believe they'll be better than nothing. Solan can take a squadron of the other fighters, and I'll take one with me too."

"The Enterprise my indeed have more success with backup."

"I agree. Trouble is, we have no idea what they're gonna do. It's like planning something in the dark when you can't even see where you're going. I think I've been around Bones too long. I'm starting to talk in metaphors."

"How is the doctor?" Spock asked.

"He's better. His brother is down there with him now. Just finish what you're doing and get up to the Enterprise. I'll take care of things down here."

"Yes, Captain."

"I need Uhura down here to help with the communications."

"I will relay the message."

"Good."

Jim went on and inspected the fighters that they had. There had definitely been some that had been destroyed or were too damaged to use, but there were several that were fine. He also found that he had pilots for all of them. However, it was a very small fleet to be tangling with Klingon war birds.

Solan walked up beside Jim. "I know what you're thinking," he said.

"No you don't," Jim replied.

"There's not enough."

"We'll make do with what we have. There's a fighter on the Enterprise."

"Yeah. I noticed that. You gonna pilot that yourself?"

"I was considering it. I'll take half this squadron and you take the other half."

Solan shook his head. "That's not very many, Captain."

"Well, let's try to have a little optimism, and try to get some morale going around here. We don't have a choice. We either fight, or we're dead…or Klingon prisoners."

"I'm with you."

"Great. I have no desire to be back in a Klingon prison."

"I don't wanta be in one either, but just in case we don't make it through this…I think you're a great captain, and a great friend."

Jim nodded. "You too, Solan. I'll be back with that fighter soon. Be ready if anything happens while I'm gone."

"We'll be ready."

Jim took out his communicator. "Scotty, beam me to the Enterprise," he said.

"Yes, Captain," Scotty answered.

Just then, Carol walked up beside him and took his hand just before he was transported. They were soon standing on the transporter pad. Jim looked at her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're going to need a co-pilot," Carol said.

Jim could not hide his surprise at that, but she stepped down off the pad. "Now, wait a minute," Jim said as he followed her. He nodded to Scotty as he passed by him.

"Good to see you, Captain," Scotty said.

"You too. Tell them to get that fighter ready for me. I have to catch her."

"Aye, Captain."

Jim went on after Carol who was on her way down the corridor now toward the shuttle bay. "Carol!" he said. "Wait up."

They soon came to the turbo lift and she stopped in front of it. "Why do you want to be in the middle of this war?" Jim asked.

"We're all in the middle of this war, Jim," Carol replied. "If it were Doctor McCoy or Spock, you would have no problem letting them go with you."

"Don't turn this into something like that."

"I'm not letting you go without me."

"Not letting me?"

Just then, the turbo lift opened and they both went in. "Carol, I am still the captain of this ship, and I have also been placed in control of this planet," Jim said. "So…"

"So…what?" Carol asked.

Jim knew he might as well not argue with her. "You've got a little smudge there on your face," he said. "What have you been doing?"

"Working. You haven't taken the time to get the dirt and sweat off your face."

"I haven't had time. We're planning for a battle."

The turbo lift opened, and they went down the corridor to the shuttle bay where the fighter was. Spock was there waiting for him. "Jim, if you would rather command the Enterprise, I will take the fighter," he said.

"No, Spock," Jim replied. "I'm responsible for that planet down there."

"You are responsible for the Enterprise first, Captain."

"Don't argue with me right now."

"I am not arguing. I am simply stating the facts."

"Right, but I want you to take care of the Enterprise. It can't be long now, or they may wait till morning."

"Not knowing is the worst aspect of this battle. I assume that they think they will be catching us off guard."

"Well, they assume wrong. We know they're out there, and they don't know that we know. That gives us a little advantage over their strategy."

"There has been no word from anyone, and there has been no reports of any Klingon vessels heading this way."

"I don't understand why we haven't heard from Starfleet or anyone. What's going on, Spock?"

"I do not know, Captain, but it cannot be anything good."

A lieutenant came over to them. "Captain, the ship is ready, Sir," he said.

"Thank you," Jim replied. He looked at Spock. "Just do what you can."

"I will, Jim."

Jim boarded the fighter and found that Carol was already in the co-pilot's seat. It was quite small according to the cockpit of Solan's ship, or even a shuttle from the Enterprise. Jim got into the pilot's seat and adjusted the seat. He had only been in this ship twice since they captured it. "This thing should be simple enough to fly," he said.

"It's prepped and ready…Captain."

Jim looked at her. "You're quite a woman…Doctor."

Carol smiled. "We'll win this together, or die together."

"I can't think of anyone I would rather die with."

"Thank you…I think."

Jim took the fighter out of the shuttle bay and headed down to the planet. He supposed those Klingons might see the fighter coming down, and he made a quick decision. He turned the ship so that they would fly right over the Klingon camp. He thought they might as well stop hiding the fact that they knew those Klingons were there.

"Jim, what are you doing?" Carol asked.

"I'm playing cat and mouse," Jim said.

He took the ship down further so that they would barely miss the treetops and flew right over the Klingon camp. He could not see the Klingons down there in the dark, but he smiled at the anger, and maybe chaos, that little flyover must have caused.

"Men."

Jim looked at Carol. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me."

"Women."

Carol could not help but smile. "I never said it wasn't a good idea."

"I would have fired a shot or two, but I don't know where the Admiral is."

Jim flew back to the compound and landed the ship close to where Solan's ship was. Solan met him outside. "Well, I let the Klingons know that we know they're there," Jim said. "I flew over their camp."

"You think you stirred them up?" Solan asked.

"I'm sure we'll know soon enough."

Jim opened his communicator. "Spock…"


	12. Chapter 12

Spock was sitting in the captain's chair when they got the transmission from Jim. "Captain," he said.

"Let me know if you pick up any kind of transmissions sent from the planet," Jim said. "Any so far?"

"None that we have detected."

"I let the Klingons know that we know they're there. Maybe it'll hurry things along."

"The more time we have to prepare, the better we will be organized, Captain."

"I agree, but if we rush them up, maybe they won't be so organized."

"A perceptive viewpoint. However, I believe they have most likely been preparing since they ended their last attack."

"You may be right but they haven't arrived yet. Let's just be ready. Kirk out."

Jim closed his communicator. "You guys stay ready," he said to Solan. He hurried down to the bunker where Bones was studying the communications system, and so was his brother, John. Jim walked over to them. "I'm staying down here until something starts happening."

"You think it's gonna be soon?" Bones asked.

"I don't even know how to answer that, but I did a flyover of their little camp out there."

"I'm sure you made sure they knew you were there in a very loud and distracting way."

"Absolutely."

"Don't you think it's odd that they haven't done anything yet and we haven't heard from anyone?"

"I do."

"It's got me on edge."

"You're always on edge, Bones."

"Not this much. I feel like something is suddenly going to pop out of warp and destroy us all."

Jim thought Bones was making him more nervous. He still felt guilty about leaving Bones behind. "Bones, I…I'm sorry for leaving you behind," he said.

"Are you still fretting over that?" Bones asked.

"You don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"I left you behind because…well, because at the time I didn't want to hear you complain."

"Does it bother you that bad?"

"No. I was in the middle of something, and I didn't know what to do."

"And you thought I was discouraging you."

"No."

"You were angry at me then."

"No. Still, it was no place for you out there, and I really thought you would be safe in the government building."

"So you were protecting me."

"I did a really good job, didn't I?"

"Jim, what you're saying doesn't even make sense. You couldn't have known what would happen. Besides, I'm going to be fine. I'm a doctor, not a soldier."

"I'm not a soldier either but I'm having to act like one."

"We'll do what we have to."

Ensign McCoy was still sitting beside Bones. "I can fly a fighter if you want me to," he said. "I took classes while I was at the academy."

"We have a limited supply of fighters, and we have someone in all of them."

Jim knew Ensign McCoy did not want to go back to the Enterprise…but sometimes people had to do things they did not want to do. "Get back to the Enterprise," he said. "They need you up there."

McCoy stood up. "Yes sir."

"Talk to you later," Bones said.

"Right."

John left, and Bones looked at Jim. "He's scared," he said.

"We all are," Jim replied. "I think this waiting is worse than actually being in battle."

"Why don't you attack those Klingons out there?"

"I've been thinking about that. We don't actually know how many are out there. I was thinking about waiting till we have a little light."

"You might have the advantage if you attacked now. As far as I know, Klingons don't have exceptional night vision."

Jim considered that. "That's a good point. I want to know where the Admiral is. I'm thinking he's in that cave that was being guarded. But if we go in without a serious plan, they could kill him before we could get to him."

"Jim, I'm going to be very honest with you. Admiral Carson is most likely already dead. I didn't get to administer anything to help him."

"But those two Klingon ambassadors."

"They may have already killed them too."

"I'm sure they're waiting for something though. I'll see you later, Bones."

Jim left the bunker and stood outside a moment. He did not have anyone on the planet now that he knew besides Carol, Bones, and Solan. How could he go in attacking a Klingon camp with people he hardly knew? He went back to the hangar where Solan was. "We have to make a plan," Jim said. "I think our best chance against these Klingons on the ground is to attack them now. According to Bones, the admiral is most likely dead."

"How do you attack a Klingon camp?" Solan asked.

"You know more about Klingons than I do. Do they have good night vision?"

"I don't know. Rura Penthe was a pretty dark place."

"Right. But I'll just bet if we had some bright lights, we could temporarily blind them."

"That might be a good idea, Captain."

"We have to have more than just you and me in this though. That's the problem. I don't have my crew with me."

"You've got some good people out here. They fought hard."

"I know, but it's not the same thing."

"We'll all be with you whatever you decide to do, Captain. We're waiting for you to give orders."

Jim looked at Solan and he could definitely see that he meant every word. And he knew it was all up to him to make the decisions…they were waiting for him, and he was dragging his feet.

"You can't go into a battle worrying whether anyone is going to get killed or not," Solan said. "It's a given fact that someone is going to die."

"It's not the same thing when you're the one taking them into a battle," Jim replied.

"They're ready to fight. Now, get up and be our leader. You have to. I know you've been running around here avoiding it as long as you can, hoping that someone else is going to show up. I'll tell you who's going to show up…the Klingons. And you're going to be here still debating with yourself."

Jim knew every word of that was true. "You're right."

"I know I'm right. Are you going to lead or cower in the corner until someone else finally comes along."

Jim looked at him then. "I'm not cowering."

"Aren't you?"

"Alright. Let's get everyone together and attack that camp. Maybe we can at least get those Klingon ambassadors back and get them into safety."

"Good. Are we attacking by air?"

"I think we need to be able to see our enemy on the ground."

"Alright. We'll get weapons together."

"Make sure we all have lights. We're going to try to blind them."

"I'll get everything in order…Captain."

Jim watched Solan a moment. He thought he had a lot more confidence in him than he had in himself. He went back down to the bunker. "Bones, we're about to go and attack that Klingon camp," he said. "Contact the Enterprise and let them know. Tell them to be ready and intercept any messages that the Klingons might send from here. Try to stop them from getting through."

"Alright," Bones replied. "Be careful, Jim."

"I intend to."

Jim left the bunker feeling more confident about what they were about to do, but still nervous. He could see that the officers were gathering outside and they were definitely armed. Jim suddenly felt very tired. He had not slept since that last battle, and he thought it was catching up with him.

Carol came over to Jim. She was also armed and ready with a light. "Jim, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Jim replied.

"You look very tired."

"There's no time to rest right now."

"I truly love you, Jim. Whatever happens, I want you to know that."

"I love you too, and I wish…" Jim knew when he looked into her eyes that she would not stay behind. "I'm glad you'll be with me."

"We'll fight together."

They kissed and then headed over to the others. "Alright everyone," Jim said, getting their attention.

Solan whistled loudly and everyone got silent. Jim glanced at him, wondering if he considered himself his second in command. However, Solan had helped him and had not hesitated. "This is going to be a very dangerous battle," Jim said. "We fought earlier, and we're going to fight again. We want to rescue those Klingon ambassadors if possible and get them back here. We may not all come back, but we won't give in." Jim turned to Solan. "Let's take two horses out there. Once we get those Klingons out, we can send them back here."

"I'll get them," Solan said.

They were soon ready, and they headed out of the city toward the Klingon camp. "Solan," Jim whispered as they got out into the forest. "Let's spread out some. I want us to surround that camp, and remind them not to keep the lights on the whole time."

"Yes sir," Solan replied.

Jim thought he was going to make Solan a security officer aboard the Enterprise when this was over. As they neared the Klingon camp, they could see that the fire had died down slightly, but there were still Klingons sitting around it and some walking around. Jim hoped the ambassadors would still be dressed in what they were in before so they might tell the difference in them and the others.

Solan whistled to let Jim know they were all in position. Jim took a deep breath and blew it out. He looked at Carol who was beside him. He got his light ready, and then yelled, "NOW!"

Suddenly, the Klingon camp was flooded with light, and they definitely groaned with the sudden pain to their eyes, and tried to shield them. "ATTACK!" Jim yelled.

They all ran into the Klingon camp while they were still distracted, but there were others who came into the fray who had not been blinded by the lights. Jim hated hand to hand combat but he always seemed to end up in the middle of it. He fired at a Klingon who was running toward him with a bat'leth ready to cut him in half. The bolt stopped the Klingon dead, but there were more to follow, and they charged ahead at full force. Jim figured he should expect that of Klingons because they believed in dying with honor…whatever that meant.

Jim found himself facing two Klingons. They avoided his blaster shots and grabbed him. However, a blaster bolt from somewhere else took care of one of them. The other one landed a punch to Jim's face that took him down to the ground. He avoided the Klingon's heavy foot as he started to stomp his chest. The Klingon moved fast as Jim barely had time to get up. Jim grabbed the sword he had, and the Klingon stopped and glared at him as he drew his bat'leth. Jim swallowed hard, and then their blades clanged together. The Klingon pressed but Jim found that he was able to hold his ground.

Solan was also fighting his way through the Klingons. He preferred using his blaster but he did not mind using a sword. He was now in a sword fight with a Klingon. He figured he should be glad that the Klingons fought one on one because they did not want to share their victory in fight with anyone else.

Carol was making a trail of her own and had gotten closer to the cave that was guarded. She was trying to keep the Klingons back with her blaster rather than having to go into hand to hand combat. She finally managed to get to the cave entrance and ran inside. She met another Klingon who was wielding a bat'leth. "I will make short work of you, puny one!" he said.

"We'll see," Carol replied. She tried to shoot him with the blaster but he deflected the bolt with the bat'leth as he moved forward. She drew her sword and surprised the Klingon with her own strength. She wondered how embarrassed he would be to be beaten by a woman, and she intended to give him that…dishonor.

Jim had finally gotten past the Klingon he was fighting and got through the next one with a blaster bolt. He was trying to make it to the cave as well. They had found that there were definitely more Klingons there than they had seen in their scouting mission. He was now fighting with a sword in one hand and a blaster in the other.

Jim finally made it to the cave entrance and ran inside. He met up with a tall, angry Klingon who swung a bat'leth at him. Jim ducked and the bat'leth clanged into the rock wall. He thought although those bat'leths were deadly, they had to be recoiled and that left the Klingon wide open on one side. Jim took advantage of that flaw and cut across the Klingon's side. The Klingon let out a wail, but he brought the blunt side of the bat'leth right into the back of Jim's head as he recoiled.

Jim hit the ground on his hands and knees, addled. He could not hear anything for a moment, but he thought he heard someone yell his name as he was shaking his head trying to clear his vision. He thought that Klingon might be about to chop him in half but he could not make his body move.

Solan had just entered the mouth of the cave when he saw the Klingon standing over Jim with his bat'leth held up like an ax about to bring it down right onto Jim's back. Solan fired twice with his blaster and the Klingon fell backward. He swallowed hard as he thought of how close Jim came to being cut in half. He ran over to him.

Jim was completely startled as Solan grabbed him. He grabbed Solan by the collars. "Hey! It's me!" Solan said. He saw the relief on Jim's face and thought he would pass out. "Hey, come on!" He got Jim up, and he stumbled a little. "You alright?"

Jim shook his head. "I guess I'll live," he said. "Are the ambassadors in here?"

"We're about to find out."

They went on into the cave and found Carol there where she had already found the ambassadors. She whirled around with her blaster trained on them. Jim was horrified to see her with a bloody nose and bruises on her face, but there was a dead Klingon lying on the floor. She lowered her blaster as she realized who they were. "They're chained," she said.

Jim and Solan hurried over to her and the ambassadors. "Chancellor Gorkon," Jim said. "Are you injured?"

"Not badly," Gorkon replied. "I fear you are facing much trouble, young captain. Perhaps it was too soon for peace talks."

"Let's not give up just yet." Jim looked at the shackles that held the two ambassadors. "We have horses for you so you can get out of here. Do you know if there's another way out of this cave?"

"I do not."

"I'll find out," Solan said and headed into another part of the cave.

Jim searched the dead Klingon and found some keys. "Maybe these fit those shackles," he said. He tried one of the keys and it did unlock the shackles. "At least we got you out of those."

"Now that we are no longer chained, we will help you in this battle," Gorkon declared. He picked up the bat'leth that belonged to the dead Klingon. "I am not afraid of battle."

"I understand that," Jim said. "But if you're killed, you won't be there to encourage the other Klingons to make peace with the Federation."

"You will be there."

"I'm not very good at negotiating."

Jim leaned on the cave wall as he suddenly felt exhausted. "We have to wait for Solan to get back," he said. "It will be better if we can get out another way."

"I have always found it best to charge your enemy and catch them offguard," Gorkon said.

"I'm not sure that's the best way right now."

"You are not responsible for me, Captain." Gorkon looked at his assistant, Koloth. "Let's go."

Jim could see that they were not going to listen to him, so he supposed he would have to go along. Just then, Solan came back. "There is another entrance to this cave," he said.

"Gorkon wants to help in the battle," Jim replied.

"If we go out that way, we won't be going right into the fray."

"Klingons go directly into the fray," Gorkon said. "We will either win or we will die fighting."

Jim, Solan, and Carol could do nothing as Gorkon and Koloth headed out of the cave. "Well, are we following them, or are we going to take the sneaky way?" Solan asked.

"Sneaky sounds good to me right now," Jim replied. "Let's go."

They headed for the other entrance that Solan had found. Jim just hoped that Gorkon would not get killed. However, he did not see any way to help them by running out that front entrance of the cave. This way, they might help them more.


	13. Chapter 13

The battle with the Klingons on the ground went on for five hours. Jim had never been so glad to hear silence. He could see that everyone around him was exhausted. "Let's get back," he said. "Maybe we can get a little rest before anything else happens."

They began their walk back toward the city. "We will burn the bodies when morning comes," Gorkon said. "We will not leave Klingons to rot."

"I understand," Jim replied. "We won't leave ours either."

Solan brought a horse over to Jim. "Captain, why don't you ride back?" he asked.

"I can walk like everyone else, Solan."

"You're practically swaying on your feet."

"So is everyone else." Jim looked at Carol. "You ride back. Get up there."

"Is that an order, Captain?" Carol asked.

"If you want it to be."

"I can't deny I'm tired."

Carol climbed onto the horse and Jim grabbed the reigns. "Miss fighter," he said. "I think I'll lead you back."

Carol smiled as they started on toward the city. Jim's communicator chirped at him. "Kirk here," he said.

"Captain, is everything okay?" Spock asked.

"Yes, Mister Spock. This battle is over. Were there any transmissions?"

"There were two, Captain. They attempted to send a message to Kronos, but we intercepted it."

"We have the two Klingon ambassadors with us. We have a lot to clean up down here."

"Do you need help?"

"I'm not sure yet. We'll start all that when it's daylight."

"Yes, Captain. There has been no sign of any ships."

"Okay. Maybe they won't come back. I'm just hoping some Federation ships show up."

"I will inform you at once if they do."

"Thanks, Spock."

Jim ended that transmission and wished they did not have so far to walk. He was so tired, he was imagining himself lying in the bed. He had been this sleepy before. He remembered being that sleepy even after a full night's sleep. He figured he would have to just drink some coffee and forget sleeping for now because he did not think this was over.

They arrived back in the city and everyone who was injured went to the hospital, except Jim. He took Gorkon and Koloth to the bunker where they would be safe. Bones was lying on a bed now half asleep, but he woke up when the Klingons came in with Jim. Jim went over to the bed. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"Not too bad," Bones said. "The doc told me I needed to rest."

"He's probably right."

Bones looked at Jim a moment. "You need some sleep," he said.

"I don't have time to sleep right now," Jim replied.

"Jim, you can't go all the time without sleep. You'll start making mistakes."

"I'm fine, Bones."

"Jim…"

"Just take care of those Klingons. I have work to do."

Bones watched Jim walk out of the bunker. "Stubborn headed…"

Gorkon walked over to Bones. "You are his friend," he said.

"I am," Bones said.

"He cares for others, even those who are against him."

"Well, that's the way he is."

"He does not seem to be confident in himself."

"He's making hard decisions like none he has ever made. People are dying and any time you have to put people in harm's way, that's a hard decision."

"They fought with honor, and they died with honor."

"I'm afraid we don't see death the way Klingons do."

"That is likely, but when there is a battle, death is a given expectation."

"We know that, but we're not accustomed to fighting battles."

"I do not know what they did with your admiral, but he is dead."

"We figured as much."

Bones knew things were about to get even more complicated now. A shift of power meant different ideals and ways of doing things. He hoped the new one would still want to make peace with the Klingons because he could see that Gorkon had no hostility toward them.

Jim went to the hangar where Solan was tending to a wound on his arm. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?" Jim asked.

"I'm used to taking care of myself," Solan said. "Besides, it's just a cut."

"That could get infected."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself and this war we're in. You should get some sleep while you have the chance."

"I don't know if I can sleep."

"Trust me. If you even sit down, you're going to pass out."

"Thanks a lot. Keep an eye on things, will ya?"

"You know I will."

Jim turned and headed back to the bunker. He thought he must look really bad if everyone could see he needed rest. He went down the short stairway into the bunker and sat down in the chair in front of the communications array. He almost groaned as his muscles reacted to the sudden difference in position. He leaned on his hand on the desk. He let his eyes close…just a moment…

"Captain…"

Jim was so startled, he almost turned over the chair he was sitting in as he tried to get up, but instead he slid out of the chair and landed on the floor. Solan squatted beside him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so," Jim said.

Solan pulled him up from the floor. "You should be lying down," he said.

"You startled me." Jim groaned as he moved his arms.

"I didn't yell your name."

"I'm sorry."

"You're exhausted. Come on."

Jim went on with him and he pushed him onto a bed. "Now lie down and rest the right way," Solan said.

Jim did not argue but just lay down on the bed which was not far from Bones' bed. Bones looked at Solan. "Thank you," he said.

"He's very stubborn," Solan declared.

"I know it, but at least you got him to lay down."

"I'll watch this over here."

"You need rest too."

"I'll get some."

No sooner had Solan sat down at the communications array than it started whistling with a message. "Yeah," he answered.

"Commander Spock here. To whom am I speaking?"

"This is Solan. The captain is resting. I just got him to lie down." Solan looked around to make sure Jim was not listening. "What's up?"

"We received a transmission from Starfleet. The two vessels that were en route here were crippled in a battle with the Klingons. They are being repaired at Yorktown. However, they have also advised us that Admiral Winston is on his way here, as well as several more officers and three other ships. We will be able to leave as soon as they arrive if we wish after we advise the Admiral about the current situation. However, it will most likely be at least four days before they arrive."

"Four days?" Solan sighed and rubbed his face. "Did they say anything about any Klingons in this area?"

"The fighting seems to have settled down for now. The Klingons have fled back to their space, and Starfleet has received a transmission from a group of Klingons who wish to know how their chancellor is."

"He's fine. He's here in the bunker now. Are you telling me the fighting is over for now?"

"It would appear so."

"I'll let the captain know when he wakes up. Since there's no danger right now, I intend to keep everyone from disturbing him."

"I believe we could all use some rest. Have the captain contact me as soon as he awakens."

"I will."

The transmission ended and Solan swiveled the chair around and looked at Bones. "Well, that's the best news we've heard all day," Bones said.

"Sure is," Solan agreed. He stood up. "I'm going to let everyone know they can relax and get some sleep. Make sure no one disturbs him."

"Don't worry."

Solan left the bunker feeling relieved and suddenly feeling very sleepy himself. He supposed he would have to get himself somewhere and get some sleep too. He met Carol on his way out. "The captain is asleep if you're looking for him," he said. "We just got some good news from the Enterprise. The fighting has ceased for now. We can get some rest."

"That is good news," Carol replied. "Does Jim know?"

"Not yet. We're not disturbing him to tell him yet. Only thing is, there won't be anyone here for about four days, so looks like he is in charge around here until they arrive."

"I think he's done well for someone who didn't know anything about this place."

"I have to agree with you there, little lady."

"Little lady?

Solan smiled. "Sorry. That just kinda slipped out."

"Well, I suppose if I can endure being called lassie by Mister Scott, I can endure little lady."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Carol went on down to the bunker. She was glad to see Jim sleeping. She walked over to Bones. "So, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Maybe a little," Bones replied. "Since my feet are hurting, I guess I still have feeling in them."

"That's very logical, Doctor."

"Oh, don't tell me I'm logical. And don't even think about disturbing him."

Carol smiled. "Don't worry. I hope he will get a good eight hours of sleep."

"Me too, but he's liable to wake up in a panic."

"I hope not. I'm about to go and get some sleep myself."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks."

Carol left the bunker just as Spock was coming in. "Good morning, Doctor," Spock said.

"Oh is it morning already?" Carol asked.

"Dawn should be approaching."

"Maybe things are quieting down now."

"It seems so."

Spock went on down to the bunker. He went over to Bones' bed and could clearly see that Jim was sleeping. "Don't even think about disturbing him," Bones said. "You can talk to him when he wakes up."

"I have no intention of disturbing the captain," Spock replied. "However, I did know that he was resting."

"It's about time he rests."

"I agree, but I wanted to ask him what our mission is now that we are no longer in danger of attack."

"I don't know that. I think everyone is getting some much needed sleep…even the Klingons."

"I take it they were not injured."

"I don't think so."

"Perhaps there is another chance for the peace talks."

"You never know. There'll be another head of Starfleet, you know."

"Yes, but the goals of Starfleet will remain the same."

"Yeah, you could say that, but the interpretation is always different, and so are the values of different people."

"You are correct, but whomever is appointed will have to go along with what the committee decides."

"I don't know, Spock. They may look like they're going along, but in a subtle way, they're not."

"Doctor, I cannot believe that a dishonest person would be appointed as the head of Starfleet."

"I hope you're right."

"As do I."

Later that morning, Jim sat up on the bed. He looked around him as he yawned. "Bones, how long have I been asleep?" he asked.

Bones pretended to count on his fingers. "Oh, about eight hours," he said.

"Eight hours!" Jim stood up, but then he grunted as his muscles protested that move. "How could you guys let me sleep that long?"

"You can't function without rest. Besides, everything has settled down quite a bit while you were conked out."

"What do you mean?"

Bones pointed to the communications array where Spock was, along with Solan. Jim walked over to them. "Hey, you look like you came back from the dead," Solan said.

"What's going on?" Jim asked.

"Captain, there are no more Klingons in the system," Spock said. "As a matter of fact, they have gone back to their own space. There are others on their way here from Starfleet headquarters, and there will soon be a new head of Starfleet."

"Are you telling me this fight is over?"

"As far as this planet is concerned it seems. You must remain here until another can take over leadership here."

"Any sign of Admiral Carson's body?"

"No, Captain. But the other bodies have been cared for."

Jim nodded. "I guess we can get this place cleaned up as good as possible and start rebuilding."

"That would seem to be the logical action."

"Right."

Jim yawned and stretched. "I think I need a shower," he said. "I think I'll go up to the Enterprise and get freshened up, check out things there, and then I'll be back."

"Yes, Captain. I will see to things until you return."

"Thanks, Spock. I'm sure Solan there will help."

"I am certain."

"Solan, I'm going to make you a member of my crew."

Solan was a bit surprised. "Doing what?" he asked.

"Security."

"I like it."

Jim smiled. "I'll be back later."


	14. Chapter 14

When Jim returned to the planet, he was feeling much better and was dressed in his dress uniform since he thought he better look professional. He was beamed back down to the planet, and Spock was waiting for him. "Captain, you are looking much better," he said.

"Thank you, Spock," Jim replied. "Anything that needs my attention right now?"

"Crews are still removing debris."

"They couldn't have taken Admiral Carson's body from the planet, could they?"

"I am not certain when they would have done so, Captain."

Jim frowned. "I want everyone paying attention while the cleanup is going on. I want his body found if it's here."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim looked at the ruined government building that was now being torn down the rest of the way. He supposed things could have been a lot worse. Solan met him as he was on his way to the bunker. "Captain," he said and showed Jim a piece of a device that he had in his hand, which was now a tangle of wires and metal. "Someone set off a bomb in that government building."

Jim looked at the mess. "Klingons?"

"It doesn't look like they could have done this, although they did blast out the lower level. This had to be up there on the floor where the admiral was."

"Then why wasn't his body found?"

"I'm gonna tell you, Captain. I believe he was taken out of there and the bomb was set off to cover it up. After all, the two ambassadors were taken out."

"But they didn't know where the admiral was."

"They thought he was dead, but he might not have been."

"You think he was taken off this planet."

"If he wasn't, where is his body? I'm sure they didn't take it and bury it. No one just disappears without a trace."

"Why would the Klingons want to kidnap him?"

"Ransom? A bargaining chip? To obtain secrets from him? He is the head of Starfleet, and there are Klingons who don't want a treaty."

Jim stared at Solan a moment. "So you think this may be just getting started."

"I don't know, but I sure wouldn't let my guard down yet."

Jim nodded. He grabbed his communicator. "Spock."

"Yes Captain," Spock answered.

"I want you to go back to the Enterprise. Keep the ship on alert."

"Is there a problem, Captain?"

"I'm not sure yet, Spock, but I don't want us to be caught off guard."

"I will be on the Enterprise."

Jim put his communicator away. "Solan, you keep me informed about anything else you find," he said.

"Yes sir," Solan replied.

Jim went to the bunker and found that Carol was there, along with Ensign McCoy who was now monitoring the communications array. "Are you picking up any transmissions in the area?" Jim asked.

"No sir," McCoy answered. "It's very…silent."

"Keep monitoring, and let me know if you get anything."

Jim was not sure what he should do so he sat down to watch the monitors that showed him what was going on around the city. Carol watched with him. "What do you think you'll see?" she asked.

"Maybe nothing," Jim replied. "There's just something that's not right around here. The admiral's body is missing, and there are some unanswered questions."

Carol sat down beside him. "Like what?"

"A bomb was found in the rubble. There's no way the Klingons could have set that bomb off up there."

"In the upper floor?"

"Unless they did it after they went in, but they seemed to be intending to occupy that building when we arrived. It just doesn't make sense."

"Are you suggesting that someone else was in league with the Klingons? Such as…a traitor?"

"If there's one thing I've learned during my time in space, it's that anything is possible."

"Solan found the device. He's quite a good detective."

"So I've noticed."

"He seems to like to flirt with you too."

"Are you jealous?"

"Yeah."

Carol laughed. "You admit it."

"Might as well."

"I think he likes to impress you as well," Carol said. "And you're going to make him part of the crew?"

"Probably," Jim replied. "Like I said, he's quite a good detective. Almost as good as the logical Vulcan. But I think Solan just likes it."

"Obviously. He's likes danger and adventure as much as you do. He'd follow you anywhere."

Jim frowned and Carol looked to see what he was looking at on the screen. There was a Klingon behind a building at the edge of the city. "Keep watching this," Jim said as he got up. "Let me know where he goes."

Jim hurried out of the bunker and grabbed his communicator. "Solan!"

"Yeah," Solan answered.

Jim had the fleeting thought that he would have to teach Solan how to properly answer a communicator if he joined his crew. "There's a Klingon out at the edge of town," he said. "Come on!"

"I'm on my way!"

Solan met Jim not far from the bunker and they headed out to find that Klingon. They slowed down as they got out further into the city. "Carol, has he moved?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Carol answered. "He's attempting to enter a building…the archives library."

"That's odd. Is he breaking in?"

"I believe so. The back door."

Jim had to wonder why that Klingon would be breaking into that building…and he intended to find out. "You go in the front, and I'll go around back," he said to Solan.

"Right," Solan replied.

Jim went into the alley between the library and the next building and moved to the back corner. He peeped around the corner of the building and could see the Klingon as he kicked the back door open. When he went into the building, Jim moved around the corner and hurried to the door. To his surprise, the Klingon was waiting for him when he moved through the door. He grabbed Jim by the arm that was holding his blaster and jerked him forward. He backhanded Jim with his other hand, but then Jim plunged a knife into the Klingon's side. The Klingon did not let go of Jim's wrist, and he grabbed him by the throat with his other hand and shoved him into the wall. He then twisted his arm. Jim would have yelled but he could not. He thought the Klingon would break his arm off at the elbow.

Just then, Solan came in. "Hold it!" he yelled and aimed his blaster.

Jim wanted to tell him not to kill the Klingon but he could not say anything. The Klingon glared at Solan as he squeezed Jim's throat tighter. Jim was seeing gray spots now and he could not breathe at all.

Solan fired at the Klingon twice to stun him. He finally fell, and Jim fell too. He gasped for air as he was on his hands and knees on the floor. Solan squatted beside him as he kept his blaster aimed at the Klingon. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Jim considered that a moment. "No," he said. "But I guess I'll live. How did he know I was coming?"

"I don't know."

Solan helped Jim up. He leaned on his knees and looked at the Klingon who was lying on the floor. "I assume you stunned him?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," Solan said. "I figured you wanted him alive."

"I did. I don't know how much luck we'll have at getting any information out of him, but it can't hurt to try."

Jim rubbed his elbow. "I thought he was going to break my arm," he said. "Not sure he didn't fracture it."

"I thought he was gonna choke you to death." Solan put his blaster away. "So what are we going to do? Carry his carcass back?"

"No. Call security to come and get him."

"Good idea."

Soon, security officers arrived and put the Klingon into a transport after they took all his weapons. They took him back into the city to the prison. Jim went to the hospital and let them check his arm. It was not broken but his elbow was badly sprained. They wrapped it up and then he went to the prison to see that Klingon.

When Jim walked in, the Klingon was pacing in the prison cell. He glared at Jim and yelled something at him in Klingon. "Don't bother speaking Klingon!" Jim said. "I know you understand our language!"

The Klingon just glared at him a moment longer and then said, "I am Klaa."

"Why were you breaking into that building?"

Klaa did not say a word. "You're not taking over this world," Jim declared. "What did the Klingons do with Admiral Carson?"

"You will never see him again."

"Where is he?"

"You cannot threaten me, puny one."

Jim moved closer to the prison cell. "We have ways of making you talk, just like the Klingons have ways of getting what they want," he said.

"You cannot make a Klingon talk. I will die first."

"We'll see about that."

"They will capture you as soon as they get the chance…Captain Kirk."

Jim frowned. "They won't get the chance," he said, trying not to show any fear, but he did not like the idea that the Klingons were after him.

"You are afraid!" Klaa took a deep breath. "I can smell fear!"

"You better be afraid."

With that, Jim turned and left the prison block. He was not certain what they should do next. However, he knew it would be very hard to make that Klingon talk. He went to the bunker and over to Bones. "Bones, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"My feet hurt," Bones replied.

"We've captured a Klingon."

"I heard about that."

"I want to make him talk and…"

"What are you getting at?"

Jim looked at Bones. "You know what I'm getting at."

"Jim, I'm not in any condition to…"

"You won't have to do anything. You'll just be there as the doctor."

"I can't stand up."

"Bones. You won't have to."

"Do you really think we can scare a Klingon into telling us what we want to know?"

"I don't know." Jim thought a moment. "If he thought he was going to be humiliated."

"Humiliated? How do you humiliate a Klingon?"

"They're very prideful, Bones."

"Yeah, but I don't think that will work. Truth serum?"

Jim smiled. "Or we could make him think we have truth serum."

"I can make a truth serum."

Jim looked at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I've been around a long time, Jim."

"You can make one that will work on a Klingon?"

"It'll work on anyone."

"What do you need?"

"A lab."

Jim smiled slightly. "You're full of surprises, Bones."

Bones was soon in the lab sitting in a repulsor chair. He wished he could walk around but it was impossible. Carol was there to help him by getting everything he needed. "If I get these just right, that Klingon will have no choice but to tell us everything we want to know, even down to his darkest secret," Bones said as he was pouring something into a beaker.

"What if he doesn't know where the admiral is?" Carol asked.

"Then we're gonna have a load of truth serum. Maybe I'll give some to Jim."

"Why?"

"Just to see what goes on in that brain of his. Or better yet, maybe I'll give some to Spock. That would be very interesting."

"The three of you must argue a lot when you're on away missions."

"Sometimes. We're very different."

"You certainly are."

After a while, Bones had the truth serum ready. Jim came to the bunker. "You ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Bones said. "You're sure he can't get loose?"

"Positive."

They headed for the prison where Klaa had been strapped down to a table. "You ready to talk yet?" Jim asked.

Klaa just glared at him. "I didn't think so," Jim said. "I brought my ship's doctor. He's an expert at all sorts of things…including truth serum. Although, I hope he got those chemicals right. They don't call him Bones for nothing."

Klaa looked at Bones. "I just accidentally inherited that nickname because I kinda got those chemicals mixed up when I was working on this vaccine for Melvarian mud fleas." Bones glanced at Jim. "I got the hydrochloric acid mixed in with the hydrofluoric acid, and well, it wasn't a pretty sight. Burned the hide right off his bones, and he was nothing but bones by the time that stuff was done. Let me tell you, I was just lucky they believed it was an accident. But I'm sure they won't care if I burn your hide off. I'd probably get a medal."

Jim turned around to keep from laughing. He walked over to Klaa. "You could just tell us," he said. "Are you going to make me have to risk your life and make you go through that horrible death?"

Klaa watched as Bones was getting the IV ready. "You are trying to scare me," he said. "You would not deliberately kill me."

"I never said it would be deliberate." Jim looked at Bones. "I don't think he believed your story."

"Most people don't," Bones replied in his usual sardonic way. He looked at the large needle full of the truth serum he had created. He primed the needle, making sure to let some run out the end for effect. "Wouldn't want to get any of that on me. I'm glad it's going in your arm."

Klaa watched as Bones prepared to put the serum into the IV. "You're not really going to let him give me that, are you?" he asked as he looked at Jim.

"At least you'll be dying with honor if it doesn't work," Jim said. "Right?"

Bones did not even look at Jim as he inserted the needle into the IV. He made sure to put an extra ingredient that would burn as it went in, although it would not hurt Klaa. He watched him as he pressed the serum into the IV, and he could see the discomfort on Klaa's face as he felt it burning.

"That is burning!" Klaa said. "You are deliberately trying to kill me!"

"I wouldn't call it deliberate," Jim said as he sat on a stool. "I'm the captain so I decide whether it was deliberate or not."

Bones hoped this did not get much worse or he thought he would not be able to keep a straight face. He watched as Klaa began to be dazed. Even he could not resist the serum that he had cooked up.

"Is he ready?" Jim asked.

"Almost," Bones replied. "Another minute."

Soon, Bones nodded at Jim, and he sat down beside the bed. "Klaa," Jim said. "You hear me?"

"Yes," Klaa answered.

"You're feeling really relaxed?"

"Yes."

"Are you a Klingon?"

"Yes."

"Ask him about the library," Bones suggested.

"Did you break into the library here?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Klaa replied.

"Why did you do that?"

They waited for him to answer but they could see he was trying to resist telling them. "You have to tell me," Jim said. "Why did you break in there? You were looking for something?"

"No."

"Then why were you going in there?"

"I will not answer!"

"Yes you will. You have to."

"NO!"

"Jim, his vitals are going crazy," Bones said.

Jim looked at him. "I want to know why he went in there," he said.

"I don't think he's going to tell you."

"It thought that stuff was supposed to work."

"I did too, but I guess Klingons are different. After all, their organs are not exactly set up like ours."

"Can you give him a little more?"

"I'm afraid it might actually kill him, Jim."

Jim blew out a breath. "Well, I guess we'll just have to go to that library and try and figure out why he went in there," he said. "Sedate him, and they can take him back to his cell and sleep it off."

"He'll be fine," Bones said.

Jim looked at the security guards. "Put him back in his cell, and then make sure Doctor McCoy gets back to the bunker," he said.

"I'll go with you," Bones said. "I'm tired of lying in there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I can sit in this chair and follow you."

"Fine."

Jim and Bones left the prison. Jim took out his communicator. "Solan, have you found anything else?" he asked.

"Not a thing," Solan answered.

"Meet me at the library. We're going to try and find out what Klaa was looking for."

"I'll be there."

Jim hoped maybe it would not be hard to figure out what Klaa was looking for, but he could not think of anything that would be important to the Klingons. However, there had to be something.


	15. Chapter 15

Solan arrived at the library where Jim and Bones were also arriving. "He went in through the back door," Jim said. "I still don't know how he knew I was behind him."

"Maybe he was after you," Bones said. "Maybe he only came into the city to get your attention."

"He didn't have any guarantee that I would be the one who came after him."

"Maybe they didn't know that."

Jim just looked at Bones a moment. He could not really argue with him. "Well, let's get on in there and see if we can find out."

They went into the library in the back room where Jim had confronted Klaa. "He was standing here waiting for me," Jim said. "He didn't have time to do anything before I got in here."

"Like I said, he could have been here after you, Jim," Bones said.

"But why?"

"You're a captain. You know a lot of Starfleet secrets."

"He's right," Solan agreed. "He would have had you too if I hadn't been here…or if Carol hadn't been watching."

Jim knew he was right because Klaa had him where he could not have gotten away without help. "I think we can safely say that the Klingons are after you now," Bones said. "You don't need to be investigating anything by yourself, or going out anywhere alone."

"I'm not gonna live like a prisoner," Jim declared.

"Maybe you should go back to the Enterprise and let Spock come down here. At least they can't get to you up there."

"They can't get me down here either. I'm not gonna be herded, Bones."

"This is no time to be stubborn."

"We don't know they're after me for sure. He could have been after something in here. Now, let's look."

"What could it be though? Did they hide something in here?"

"Could have. It was a long battle."

They began searching everywhere in the library in places where something could have been hidden. Jim did not think it would be obvious.

Meanwhile, Gorkon had requested to see Klaa. "I will make him tell why he was here," he declared. "He will tell me or die."

"Now, there won't be any killing," Lieutenant Taylor said. "We best wait until Captain Kirk gets back. He should make this decision."

"He's right," Carol agreed. "We cannot give you permission to do that without his consent."

"Then call him," Gorkon said.

Carol took out her communicator. "Jim."

Jim was looking in a bookcase when his communicator chirped at him. He took it out while he continued to search. "Yeah," he answered.

"Jim, Gorkon wants to see Klaa. He intends to make him tell him why he was here."

"Not yet. Just tell him to wait till I get back there. We're trying to find whatever he was here to get."

"I do not believe he was there to get anything within the library," Gorkon said. "What could he possibly want there?"

"I thought he might have hidden something in there."

"He lured you there. He knew you would show up there if he had to fight through ten before he got you."

Jim considered that. He had to admit, they had not found anything in the library. "We'll be there shortly," he said.

Bones just looked at Jim. "You're finally admitting it?" he asked.

"I guess so," Jim said.

"They're getting desperate, Jim."

"How did he get here?"

"Probably never left."

"Let's get back."

They went back to the bunker where Gorkon was waiting, along with Carol and Lieutenant Taylor. "You cannot keep me from seeing Klaa," Gorkon declared. "He is a Klingon. I am his chancellor."

Jim had to admit that was right. "He's also our prisoner," he said. "So we're not going to tolerate any violence on him."

"You are not a Klingon, Captain."

"No, I'm not, but…"

"I want to see Klaa."

"Alright."

Jim went with Gorkon to see Klaa who was sitting in the prison cell. He glared at Gorkon with hatred. "What do you want here?" Klaa asked.

"I want to know why you are here," Gorkon said. "What was your purpose? You are part of that rebellion. You are young and do not understand the value of a peaceful solution."

"I will not be tamed by these humans!"

"Why are you here? I am your chancellor, and you will answer."

"I was here to capture the captain. His time is limited. He is known among all the Klingons. Even as we speak there is a great battle raging within our borders. You will lose, Chancellor."

"We will see. Why did you come after the captain?"

"He knows many things just like other Starfleet captains. He is reckless."

Jim frowned. "You thought it would be easy to capture me?" he asked. "Did you actually think I would come after you alone?"

"You were alone until that traitor came along!"

"Solan is no traitor."

"He betrayed his friends to rescue you."

"He didn't harm any of those Klingons. He only helped us escape."

"He is your friend when it suits him! He will betray you if it suits him."

"I don't have to defend Solan to you. I've been around him long enough to know that's not true. You're the traitor now because you betray your own chancellor."

"He is not my chancellor! He is a coward! He does not fight against this federation!"

"There's no need to fight!" Jim declared. "We can learn to get along. Just because we're different doesn't mean we have to fight."

"It is impossible!"

"It's not impossible, Klaa," Chancellor Gorkon said. "You have been raised to think it is impossible."

Klaa spat on the clear barrier of the prison cell. Gorkon looked at Jim. "What will you do with him?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jim said. "That will be up to Starfleet."

"You have three more days before your help arrives, Captain Kirk. I suggest you keep yourself safe. If his intention was to take you, there will be more attempts."

Jim just stood there as Gorkon left the prison. He wished others could get there sooner. Klaa smiled with his sharp teeth. "You are afraid," he said. "I told you I would not tell you anything."

Jim frowned. "You may not have told me, but you told Gorkon."

Klaa's smile faded. "They will get you. You cannot find them all."

"We'll see."

Jim turned and left the prison feeling more nervous than he would have wanted anyone to know. Solan met him at the bunker. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jim said.

"I heard some of what Klaa said. You believe him?"

"About what?"

"Me."

Jim looked at him. "About you being a traitor?"

"Yeah."

"You know I don't believe that. At least, I hope you know it. You've been onboard my ship all this time and you don't know any more than that?"

"I can't help but think he was right."

"About what?"

"I was a traitor."

"Come on, Solan. You knew what they were doing to us wasn't right."

Solan nodded. "I guess you could see it that way, but what if the situation had been reversed, and I had been helping Klingons? What would you say then?"

Jim did not say anything for a long moment. "I think you would have done the right thing," he said.

"But Starfleet would have seen me as a traitor."

"You shouldn't be thinking like this because it causes stress. You did the right thing. Besides, Starfleet would never imprison Klingons who aren't guilty of anything and we would never torture anyone."

"You tried to make that Klingon talk."

"We didn't hurt him. I just wanted to know if they had hidden something in there."

"Like what? It wasn't likely that they would do that. Besides, for him to anticipate that you would be the one who would come after him is kinda far out. Don't you think?"

"They know I'm in charge of this planet, and they seem to know a lot about me."

"You still think you have a spy on this planet, don't you?"

"The way that went down at the government building just seemed like it was helped from the inside."

"Yeah, and that bomb that was set…it was in the rubble so it had to be up there."

"The Klingons could have set it after they took the others out though. We can't just assume someone else did it."

"Either way, you don't need to go anywhere alone. I'll post guards on you."

"You will?"

Solan looked at Jim. "I mean…well I would."

Jim smiled. "You're a good man, Solan. Don't worry. I'll be careful."

Ensign McCoy came over to him. "Captain, we received word from Admiral Winston. The reinforcements are on their way, and they foresee that they will be on time."

"Great," Jim said.

"Admiral Winston said he expects things to be quiet with the Klingons for now."

"Did you tell him what happened today?"

"I did, Sir. He still believes the Klingons will be quiet for a while. They may be fighting among themselves but he believes they will not involve the rest of the galaxy for now."

"I hope he's right."

"He's not here in the middle of this, Sir."

Jim looked at John. "Well, we'll do what he says when he gets here, and hopefully, we'll be on our way."

"I hope so too, Sir."

"Contact the Enterprise for me."

Jim went over to the communications system. Soon, Spock appeared on the screen. "Captain, I assume everything is still quiet on the planet?" Spock asked.

"Yes…for now. We had a little incident today but everything's okay now. Has Uhura picked up any transmissions from Klingons?"

"No. There has been nothing in this part of space at all."

"Tell her to keep at it, and make sure everyone gets rest."

"Yes, Captain. What incident were you referring to?"

"A Klingon tried to break into the library archive. When I got there, he was waiting for me. He claims he was there to capture me, and he says there will be more."

"You should be cautious then, Jim."

"I will."

"Would it be safer if you were on the Enterprise? I could…"

"No, Spock. I'm staying down here. Everything's quiet right now. It'll be night again soon and maybe everyone can get some rest."

"I would like to be informed of any further incidents."

"I'll let you know if anything else happens."

"Thank you."

Jim ended that transmission and leaned on the desk. He thought this was the most boring time he had spent since he started this five year mission. He felt as though he had nothing to do, except sit and watch while others worked. They were all working diligently to clean up the mess, and he intended to make sure they stopped and got some sleep tonight. He had slept already and he figured he would not be sleeping much tonight. He could see that they were already building fires in large barrels to burn during the night, and some were building campfires.

As the sun was sinking, Jim walked outside. It was pleasantly cool out there. He found Lieutenant Taylor. "Tell everyone that they are to get some rest tonight," he said. "They've worked hard today, and let them know I appreciate their hard work."

"Yes sir," Taylor replied.

"You get some sleep too. No one's any good if they're dead tired."

Jim walked on and found Solan. "Has anyone gotten any rest today?" Jim asked.

"Some," Solan replied.

"Have you?"

"Yeah."

"I want the ones who have gotten some sleep during the day today to be on guard tonight, and I'll be watching too. Everyone else is sleeping."

"Alright. You just don't be wandering out anywhere alone."

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm gonna be armed."

"Still be careful. If they captured you now…"

Jim did not want to be scared. He stood outside and watched as everyone drifted off to their designated places to sleep. Everything was finally silent. Jim walked out into the street that had been mostly cleared of debris. He kept his blaster drawn so that he would not be caught off guard. There were still no lights in the city, and there were many dark places. He had not actually had time to explore much of the city. He had not even seen the place where Solan had found the horses simply because he had not had time, so he went out behind the hangar and could see the horse stable out there.

Jim walked out to the horse stable as he could see that it was being guarded and patrolled as well, and he could definitely smell the smells that went along with a horse stable. He heard a horse snort and stomp its foot. He had always liked horses. There was a little light in the stable so he could see well enough to see the horses. There were about six horses in that stable. He walked over to a white horse that was very visible in there.

As Jim was petting the horse, he heard something in the stable. He grabbed his blaster out of the holster as someone came into the light. "Don't shoot!" he said.

Jim blew out a breath. "What are you doing?" he asked as he could see an officer in a red shirt. "That's a good way to get shot…sneaking up like that."

"I'm sorry, Captain Kirk."

Jim put his blaster away. "I was just visiting the horses. I hadn't been out here yet."

"They're very beautiful animals."

"Yes. Well, I have to get back out there before there's a manhunt for me."

Jim turned to leave the stable. "There's already a manhunt for you, Captain," the officer said.

Jim stopped. "What?" he asked. As he turned back around, the officer was swinging a board at him.

Jim saw it in time and ducked. He grabbed his blaster out of the holster but the other man knocked it out of his hand. The man tried to hit him with the board again, but Jim grabbed it this time and twisted it out of his hands. He tackled Jim then, and they fell through one of the rails in the stable. Jim landed flat of his back, but he shoved the man off him and they both came to their feet facing each other.

"Who are you?" Jim asked.

"Aaron, if you must know."

"I knew someone was helping those Klingons."

Aaron suddenly ran at Jim again and drew a knife. He slashed at him, but Jim was able to avoid the knife. He swung the knife at him again, but Jim grabbed his wrist with one hand and punched him with the other. Aaron stumbled backward slightly, and Jim got the knife from him. "Stop!" Jim said.

Aaron did not stop, he backed out of the stall they were in, and found Jim's blaster. Jim was coming out the door and saw that Aaron had the blaster. He dove to his left to avoid the stun bolt, but in doing that, he was in the center of the stable which put him wide open. He rolled up to his feet and started to run for cover, but his effort was futile. The stun bolt hit him, and he hit the floor so hard, he lost the knife he had.

Jim tried to resist the stun bolt and not pass out. Aaron stood over him. "You will not escape," he said. He got Jim up, and he staggered and almost fell down again, but he managed to keep him up. "You have no choice but to come with me."

"No," Jim said. He could barely hold up his head. He had seen people resist a stun bolt before, but he had never done it.

Aaron pulled Jim's arms behind him and put stun cuffs on him and then got him out the back door of the stable. Solan and Carol happened to be looking for Jim and saw Aaron practically dragging him toward the back of the hangar. They looked at each other and then headed for the hangar.

Aaron had a small transport outside the back of the hangar, and he was trying to force Jim to get into it, but he was starting to get his senses back and shoved back. Jim fell almost on top of Aaron and tried to get up. It was very dark in the area where they were now and Aaron lost the blaster. Jim tried to get up but his legs still felt stunned and he fell. Aaron grabbed him and slammed his head into the side of the transport. He got him up to put him into the transport, but then he realized he was not alone.

"Hold it right there," Solan said.

Aaron glared at Solan as he was shining a light on his face. Then he just dropped Jim on the ground. "I'm a bounty hunter," Aaron said. "It's not illegal to try and collect a bounty."

"A bounty hunter?" Solan asked. "Who are you working for?"

"I work for myself!"

"Take those cuffs off him! You won't be collecting a bounty on him."

Aaron reluctantly took the cuffs off Jim. "Now back up!" Solan demanded.

Carol squatted beside Jim as Solan put the cuffs on Aaron. "He's out cold," she said.

"Well, I guess we'll just take his transport here to take the captain back."

Solan made Aaron get into the transport with Carol to guard him, he put Jim in the front and he got in to pilot it. "You're really gonna have to learn to tell people where you're going," he mumbled to Jim, whom he knew did not hear him.

Solan went to the bunker first and turned Aaron over to security. "Put him in the prison where his Klingon partner is," he said. "Make sure he stays in there too."

Solan turned back to the transport. "I'm not gonna keep hauling your carcass around," he grumbled as he got Jim up over his shoulder. "We're gonna have a long talk when you wake up."

Carol could not help but smile. She had hardly been around men such as the ones on the Enterprise who pretended to be aggravated at each other, but were loyal to a fault. She followed Solan down into the bunker.

Bones sat up when he saw him carrying Jim. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"He went out there in that stable and some bounty hunter tried to capture him," Solan said. "I don't know if his skull is cracked or not, but as hard headed as he is, it's probably not." He put Jim on the other bed in the room. He looked at the back of Jim's head. "He's got a little blood here. That guy whacked him into that transport pretty hard."

"I wanta see," Bones said. He got into his chair and went over to Jim's bed. "You should have taken him to the hospital." He got his medical scanner and scanned Jim's head. "Doesn't look like anything's abnormal." He looked at Solan. "Who's the bounty hunter?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to try to find out."

"You better tell Spock about this. What is a bounty hunter doing here after Jim?"

"Obviously there's something we don't know about, but I'm going to try to find out about that too. I think I need to take my ship and go gather some information that I'm not going to find sitting here on my butt all day."

"I'll go with you," Carol suggested.

Solan was surprised, and so was Bones. "You'll go with me?" Solan asked. "Jim would kill me if I took you into something like that."

"I won't let him kill you. I want to know what's going on too."

"I'll tell you when I find out." Solan thought a moment. "Still, I do need someone else with me."

Carol folded her arms. Solan looked at her and folded his arms as well. "Don't argue with me, little lady," he said.

"Don't call me little lady," Carol replied.

Bones just watched them a moment. He could not believe Carol wanted to go off with Solan on some information hunt, unless she was just completely bored out of her mind. "Am I missing something here?" Bones asked just to stir up something.

They both looked at him. "Like what?" Carol asked.

"Well, for one thing, I thought you were practically engaged to Jim…unless you are, and he didn't tell me."

Carol's mouth dropped open. "Are you implying…"

"I'm not implying anything."

"Oh yes you are. I can't believe you would think that…" Carol looked at Solan. "Is that what you think?"

"I don't think anything except that he's my best friend, and you're…involved with him, and I'm not taking you anywhere."

"I do not belong to Jim Kirk."

"I never said you did. Do you really think he would like it if we went off into the stars together?"

Carol frowned. "I suppose you're right, but he knows I would never betray him."

Jim groaned a little as he started to move. He started to sit up, but his head pounded with that movement. "Now, lay down there," Bones said.

"What happened?" Jim asked. "Oh, he stunned me."

"Yeah, and I had to rescue you…again," Solan said. "I thought we told you to tell us where you were going."

"I was in the horse stable. What's wrong with that? Besides, there were guards out there…or at least I thought there were."

"I'll tell you what's wrong with it. You've got a bounty hunter after you, and if there's one, there must be more."

"A bounty hunter. All I know is his name is Aaron. Or that's what he said."

"Yeah, well, I'm going out there to find out what the bounty is and who's got it out."

Jim looked at Solan. "You can't do that."

"Yes I can. I have my own ship. Just don't leave without me."

"How are you going to find out anything?"

"Man, I can find out anything, especially bounties. I intend to talk to that prisoner first and see what I can learn. I believe that Klingon is a bounty hunter too."

"The Klingons have a bounty out on me," Jim said.

"I don't know, but it's possible," Solan relpied. "Someone does. I intend to find out who and how much."

"I have a feeling that you know something about bounty hunting."

"I know a little something about a lot of things. Oh, and by the way, your…girlfriend here wants to go with me." Solan headed for the door. "See you later."

Jim did sit up then and looked at Carol. "What did he say?" he asked.

Bones thought this situation was getting better all the time. He waited to see what Carol would say. "I wanted to go with him," she said. "I would like to be on this case with him, and he needs someone with him."

"And that someone should be you…why?" Jim asked.

"Simply because I have nothing to do here."

Jim lay back on the bed. "I can't tell you what to do," he said.

"Technically, you can," Bones said. "She is a member of the crew."

Carol looked at Bones. "Will you please stay out of this?"

"Why should I?"

"Bones," Jim said.

"Fine. Your head is fine anyway."

Bones went back over to his own bed, but he could still hear them. "Why would you want to go with Solan?" Jim asked.

"I already told you," Carol said as she sat down on the side of the bed. "I want to know who's trying to capture you, or kill you. It seems they're trying to capture you."

"I noticed. Carol, I don't want you to go."

"I know, but why not?"

"With Solan gone, Spock will have to come back to the planet. But I have to admit, it would help us to know exactly what's going on."

"So, you're not going to argue with me?"

"It never does me any good to argue with you, but like Bones said, I could order you to stay."

"But you won't, will you?"

Jim considered that. "No. You might be safer out there than you are here. They might be less likely to find out that you're my…significant other, if you're not here."

"You do trust me."

"Of course. You trust me, don't you?"

"I do."

"I'll worry, but I'll trust you. You better come back here. I don't like being without you anymore."

"Now, you're just trying to be charming."

Carol leaned over and kissed him. "Don't worry too much. Besides, I'll stay right by your side until Solan is ready to leave."

"If he lets you go."

"I'm sure he will."


	16. Chapter 16

Solan walked into the prison where Aaron was now in a cell close to where the Klingon was. "Well, are you gonna tell me who you're working for?" Solan asked.

"Not a chance," Aaron replied. "I know who you are too."

"Really? I didn't know I was so popular."

"How did you get involved with this outfit?"

"Just kinda fell in with it. I like falling in with good people. How did you get with this outfit you're with?"

"I'm not with an outfit. You're just a traitor, Solan."

Solan frowned. "No, I'm not."

"Wait till I tell the Klingons you're here with none other than Jim Kirk."

"You're not telling the Klingons anything. You're guilty of trying to kidnap a Starfleet captain, assault. And so is your Klingon friend over there. You're not going to be talking to anyone for a long time."

Aaron frowned. "What if I do tell you? Will I still have to be tried by Starfleet?"

"I'm not with Starfleet, so I don't make the rules. I don't even know all the rules."

"If you're not with Starfleet, what are you doing here with Jim Kirk?"

"He's my friend, and I like his crew. As a matter of fact, I like his ship."

"I've never known you to do anything that didn't benefit you."

"Friends are always a benefit, Aaron. Now, tell me, who has a bounty out on Jim Kirk."

Aaron shook his head. "I'm not telling you anything. I'll be dead if I do."

"If you don't know who it is, how did you think you were going to collect on it?"

"I didn't say I didn't know. I said I'm not telling you. I don't believe for one minute that you're not with Starfleet. You're undercover."

"Really? Okay then. I guess I'll see you when I testify at your trial."

Solan turned to the Klingon who just glared at him. "You talking?" he asked.

The Klingon said something to him in the Klingon language. "Yeah, well, you too," Solan replied. "See ya later."

Solan left the prison. He knew they would not tell him anything before he went down there, but he had hoped Aaron would say something. He had seen Aaron before, but it had been a very long time. Solan had dabbled in bounty hunting long ago, but it was not something he liked doing. He went to his ship to get it ready to leave.

While he was doing that, Jim and Carol came out there. Carol was dressed in a black and gray skin tight suit and she had a blaster strapped on her side. She was wearing heavy makeup and had her hair fluffed up. "Is that supposed to be your disguise?" Solan asked.

"Of course," Carol said. "Have you ever seen me look like this?"

"Uh, no."

"Where do you think you're going to find out anything about this bounty?" Jim asked.

"Who knows?" Solan asked.

"You alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just everyone keeps accusing me of being a traitor, and I don't like it." Solan stopped what he was doing and looked at Jim. "I want you to know one thing, I would never betray you."

"I thought we already had this discussion," Jim said.

Solan threw the grease rag he was holding. "I'm tired of being called that."

"Did anyone from my crew call you that?"

"Not that I know of. It just sticks in my craw."

"You shouldn't let what others say affect you so much. As far as I'm concerned, you've proven yourself loyal. Are you wishing you were still on your own ship roaming the galaxy?"

"No! Don't try to analyze me."

"Excuse me. I'll tell you, if you're going to become part of my crew, you're gonna have to learn how to talk correctly to me as your captain."

"Sorry, Captain."

Jim smiled and shook his head. "So when do you think you'll be back?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know," Solan said. "I'll try to get back before you leave here."

"If you don't, I'll try to send you a message."

"I'm sure I'll be able to find you. Someone always knows where you are."

"Right."

Jim looked at Carol. "Be careful," he said.

"Don't worry…Darling," Carol replied. She kissed him. "Take care of yourself and don't wander out to the stable without anyone knowing where you're going."

"Okay, okay. I don't like being watched all the time."

"For now, you have to be."

"No. I can take care of myself."

"Oh, sure you can."

"I resent that."

Carol smiled. "At least don't let your guard down."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"That could be a good thing."

Carol laughed. "Don't worry. I think Solan will be overprotective."

"Well, just watch that guy. He likes to flirt."

"But he seems to be very loyal to you, so I don't think I have to worry."

"I think he just likes being part of something bigger than himself."

"It is a good feeling."

"Keep in touch."

"You know I will."

They kissed again, and then Carol boarded the ship, followed by Solan. "Don't worry, Captain, I'll take care of her," he said.

"You make sure of that," Jim replied.

Jim watched as the ship lifted off, and then he went back to the bunker. Spock was just arriving to take Solan's place. "Captain, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Spock," Jim replied. "A little sore, but we have two prisoners now. I believe they're both bounty hunters."

"Jim, if there are two, there could be many more. The galaxy is full of beings who are looking to make profit."

"I know that, but that's why Solan's going to see what he can find out."

"Do you believe it is the Klingons who have the bounty on you?"

"It's probably…logical to think so."

"Why would they have a bounty on you? What would be their benefit?"

"Solan thinks it's because I'm a Starfleet captain and know a lot of security stuff. It could be that. Maybe they just hate me because I escorted their chancellor to peace talks."

"I am not certain that is a good enough reason to assume the Klingons would put a bounty on you."

"Then what is logical, Spock?"

"It is a mystery, but I am certain that more answers will become evident."

"Why don't you go and try to get our prisoners to talk? Or at least, Aaron."

"He most likely will not be willing to talk, Captain."

"I suppose you're right. I guess we'll have to wait for Solan to find something."

"I will begin patrols," Spock said. "Since we know there is more than one type of threat, it is logical to patrol the entire city."

"Just so long as everyone gets some rest while everything is quiet. We don't know what's gonna happen later, and how long we'll have to be up."

"As is everyone else, I am hoping that we can leave this system soon."

"We'll probably still be transporting the chancellor back home. I just don't see how that's gonna work. I mean, how do we get past all those who don't want these peace talks?"

"We do not know now what is happening in Klingon space. Perhaps the positive side is…winning."

"Let's hope."

Jim stood there and looked around the area as Spock moved away to patrol. Jim shivered slightly as it was rather chilly. He looked up at the stars. He thought no matter where one was, the stars always looked the same…different patterns, but the same. He liked standing on a planet and feeling the natural air. He was so used to the recycled, perfectly warmed air on the Enterprise, it was just nice to need a jacket. He still had a slight headache from that encounter with Aaron. He had not even been down there to see that prisoner. He thought maybe he hated him so much he would spill out the whole thing if he went down there, but he would wait till morning.

As the sun rose, Jim was sitting in a chair outside the bunker dozing. He had not wanted to lie down and sleep. He watched the sun rise over the city and bring all the colors to life again. It was another day to wait. He certainly hoped those ships would arrive when they were scheduled. He noticed that there was a mist on the sides of the hills.

Spock came over to Jim. "Good morning, Captain," he said.

Jim noticed even Spock was wearing a jacket this morning. "Morning," Jim replied. "How's everything?"

"Quiet." Spock looked out over the area. "Have you noticed the sunrise this morning?"

"Yes."

"It is quite lovely. I have not been on a planet in quite a long time where there was a mist in the morning."

Jim nodded. "And it's nice and cool."

Spock was silent a moment. "Captain, there has been no suspicious activity through the night," he said.

"Maybe they were the only two left on the planet who wanted to drag me off to the Klingons."

"I don't believe we should let our guard down yet."

"I know it should be relaxing doing nothing, but I'm going stir crazy. I wanta be out there in space doing something."

"One can be content with their circumstances, Captain. You should be glad that you were not captured."

"I am, but I want someone else to get here and take charge of this planet."

"It is good that it is not a large population on this planet. It makes it much easier to notice those who do not belong."

"I guess you're right there."

Just then, Jim smelled something that smelled very good. "Is that bread baking?" he asked.

"I believe it is," Spock answered. "There is a woman who has a bakery on the next block. She cooks on a wood stove, which is something I have not witnessed on a technologically advanced world such as this one."

"I guess she isn't affected by the power being out."

"Precisely."

"Wow, that smells good." Jim stood up. "And it is breakfast time. I hope she has coffee in there. I'm going to have myself a cooked meal rather than a replicated one."

Just then, Bones came out of the bunker. "What is that glorious smell?" he asked.

"I'm about to go and find out," Jim said.

"I'm going with you."

They headed for the bakery. "So how are you feeling this morning?" Jim asked.

"Better," Bones said. "I can move my feet more this morning."

"When do you think you'll be up?"

"Probably not before we leave this planet."

"Are you gonna need to stay here?"

"No. You're not leaving me behind."

"I thought you hated being in space."

"I _am_ in space. I sure don't want to be left without any of my friends."

They soon came to the bakery. "I have not smelled anything like that in years!" Bones said as Jim opened the door.

They went into the bakery as a bell rang on the door. "Good morning," someone said.

Jim and Bones looked to see an old woman behind the counter. She had gray hair that was combed to perfection into a bun. She had friendly blue eyes and a warm smile. "Good morning," Jim said. "We could smell that bread baking all the way to the bunker."

"You must be Jim Kirk."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I didn't think you would show up here."

"I hope you have some coffee."

"I do. Have a seat."

Jim sat down at a table and Bones got up to it as well. "So it was a pretty quiet night," Bones said.

"Yes," Jim replied. "I think I'm getting bored with this inactivity."

The woman came over to the table and poured them a cup of coffee. "I'm Millie, and I can whip you up a fantastic breakfast," she said.

"I would like that very much," Jim replied. "And one for my friend here, too."

"Coming right up."

Jim leaned on the table and sipped his coffee. He smiled. "That is so much better than replicated coffee."

"I agree," Bones replied. "I hate being in this chair, Jim. It's getting to me. I wanta be up doing something."

"You will be."

"I think I've finally become addicted to action."

"It was bound to happen."

"So where are we going when we finally get out of here?"

"Probably right back to Klingon space. I'm pretty sure we're going to be escorting Chancellor Gorkon back home."

"Right back into the fire, huh?"

"Looks like it."

"Believe it or not, I think I'm ready."

Jim was surprised by that. "You?"

"Yeah. I'm tired of lying around here doing nothing. Give me something to do! I can do other things besides just be a doctor."

"I realize that. If we get into a conflict, I suppose you can be my co-pilot since Carol is gone off on an adventure."

"Co-pilot?" Bones considered that a moment. "I guess it's better than nothing."

"You might not even get to do that."

Soon, Millie came back with their breakfasts. Jim was rather surprised at the quantity. "Eat," she said. "Don't stare at it."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jim replied. He looked at Bones who was already starting to dig in.

"Hey, I'm ready," Bones said.

While he was eating, Jim's communicator chirped at him. "Kirk here," he answered.

"Captain, how are things down there on the planet?" Scotty asked.

"Pretty quiet, Mister Scott. How about up there?"

"Nothing going on here. I did get another message from Admiral Winston. He assured us that the ships are still on schedule. He also said that we will be escorting the Klingons back to their space."

Jim frowned. "I figured that."

"Captain, why are we having to take these risky assignments?"

"It's a peace mission, Scotty. It may not be turning out very peaceful but that's what it is."

"It's certainly not, Sir. We're on guard duty."

"Well, it's not like we could just leave the planet when we could help, right Mister Scott?"

"Uh, yes sir."

"Alright then. We have to stay here until those other ships arrive."

"Aye, Captain."

"Just let me know if anything unusual happens."

"We will, Sir."

Scotty ended the transmission. Sometimes he wondered if the captain would ever be on the ship again. He had learned that there were bounty hunters after him as well. He had to wonder what else would happen.

"I don't think Scotty likes being in charge of the ship for so long," Bones said.

"Probably doesn't," Jim replied. "He has Mister Sulu there though and the others."

"That's not like having the captain around. I just hope you knew what you were doing when you let Carol go along with Solan."

" _Let_ her? I couldn't stop her."

"You know she wouldn't have gone if you had insisted."

"Then she wouldn't have been happy."

"What about you? You can't be alright with your girlfriend out there running around the galaxy with a guy who flirts with every woman he sees."

"He's harmless."

"Maybe."

"Bones."

Just then, Spock came into the bakery. "Captain, I have talked with the prisoners," he said. "They are not willing to talk."

"I knew they wouldn't be," Jim said.

"I have searched for their identities in the database, but have found nothing. They are very well hidden in their profession."

"That's part of being a bounty hunter, I guess. If you're a bounty hunter, you don't want to be in the system."

"Work is beginning again this morning. Everyone is doing well at their jobs."

Jim nodded. "They work hard."

"I also believe that Lieutenant Taylor is well in control of the clean up. He is quite dependable."

Jim looked at him. "Are you suggesting that you go back to the ship?" he asked.

"Since you are not there, Captain, I believe it is only right."

"Go ahead then. I think everything is pretty well under control here."

"Yes, Captain."


	17. Chapter 17

Solan and Carol arrived at a space station the next day. "I assume you usually find answers in bars, right?" Carol asked.

"Of course," Solan said. "Where else do you find schemers and lowlifes?"

"Well, it's where I found you."

"Right."

"I'm only joking."

"I know."

They left the ship and headed on into the space station. There were lots of different species on the station. "I take it you've been here before?" Carol asked as Solan seemed to know where he was going.

"I have," Solan replied. "This bar down here is the best place to find information. Watch that Ferengi who runs it though."

They went to the bar that Solan indicated. It was a noisy, crowded bar, and it was rather dark. Carol could see that there were card games going on as well as other gambling activities. Solan leaned on the bar. "Well, Grazar," he said to the Ferengi behind the bar. "How's it going?"

"What are you doing here, Solan?" Grazar asked. "You only show up when you're looking for something."

"Aw, now, is that any way to talk to a friend?"

Grazar snorted at that as he poured a drink for Solan. Carol walked up beside him. "Well, you must have developed some class since you've been here, Solan," Grazar said. "How did you pick up a pretty thing like that?"

Solan did not want it to get around that she was just with him or there would be plenty of suspicion. "Maybe she sees what others don't," he said.

"What can I get for you, Lady?"

"Nothing, thanks," Carol said.

Solan cleared his throat. Grazar looked at him. "I heard you were traveling around with that Captain Kirk," Grazar said.

"Yeah? Funny how rumors spread, isn't it?" Solan asked in his nonchalant way.

"You gave that up, huh?"

"You think I would give up my ship to cruise around in that Federation toy?"

"You're a scoundrel, Solan."

"Maybe I like being a scoundrel. I hear there's a bounty out on that Jim Kirk, by the way."

"You wouldn't hunt down your new friend for money, would you?"

"Who says he's my friend? I've done some bounty hunting in my time. I could use a little extra cash."

"I've actually not heard about that bounty. I kinda like to stay out of Federation business. If you're messing with Jim Kirk, it's Federation business."

"You're scared of him, huh?"

"I wanta stay in business right here. You know the federation has their finger in this place."

"They have their fingers in a lot of places. It's called expanding."

"Yeah, they're expanding alright. Can't do anything these days without running into some kind of Federation rules or restrictions."

"I would hate to see what you would do if you never had any rules."

Grazar smiled with his pointed teeth. "You might be surprised," he said. "And you might even like it."

"So, is Kanor around?"

"He just left yesterday. I don't think he's going to be telling you about any bounties."

"He always knows what's going on around everywhere."

"So if you want to know about the bounty, why don't you just capture Jim Kirk and then put the word out. I'm sure whoever wants him will come running."

Solan pretended to consider that. "That's not a bad idea, Grazar," he said. "I didn't know you had a brain in there."

Carol wondered if all scoundrels of the galaxy talked to each other like this. They did not really like each other, but just tolerated each other…used each other when it was necessary. She supposed it took all kinds to build a population. "How much longer is this going to take?" she asked trying to sound impatient.

"It could take a few days, for all I know," Solan answered. He put his arm around her waist and jerked her over to him. "Just think of all the fun we can have while we wait."

Carol thought if she did not know he was putting on a show, she might just slap him for that, but she put her arms around his neck. "Why don't you show me?" she asked.

"Come on, let's get into a card game." Solan did not like pretending she was his girlfriend but he wanted it to look believable, and he was sure no one around this place would recognize Carol.

They went over to a table where an actual poker game was going on. Solan liked poker. It was a game that had been around for centuries and had never died out. The dealer was also a Ferengi. "You joining the game, Solan?" he asked.

"Sure," Solan replied as he sat down.

Carol wondered how all these beings knew Solan by name. She thought they were going to have a long conversation when this was over.

"What about your lady there?" the Ferengi asked.

Solan looked at her with a questioning look. "I think I'll just watch," Carol said.

As Solan sat there playing, Carol drifted away to see what she could find out herself. Then she saw someone she knew, and she was surprised to see him there. She started to go over to him, but she was not sure that would be a good idea if he knew they were there. He would definitely know her, and he would know Solan as well. She had thought he would be in a prison somewhere. However, he had not really committed any crimes, except being stupid…if that was a crime.

Carol decided to go on over to him anyway. He was sitting at a table sipping and drink when he saw her. "Well, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for information," Carol said.

"Have a seat."

Carol sat down at the table across from Mac, who had helped them get Jim, Bones, and Spock out of prison. "Long time no see," Mac said. "I see you've changed your look." He looked across the bar. "And looks like you've changed your love interest too."

"So, what happened with you?" Carol asked, avoiding that last comment.

"They let me off with no jail time since I did risk my life to get Kirk out. I really didn't intend to betray him. I couldn't do anything about what Fern was doing."

"You were lucky you got out of that ship."

Mac nodded. "I was. I suppose I should thank the captain for getting me out, but I'm sure he will never trust me again."

"It would not be easy to win his trust again."

"So Solan is still on the Enterprise?"

"He and I are looking for information."

"What are you looking for?" Mac asked as he leaned on the table.

"We're trying to find out who has a bounty on Jim Kirk," Carol said. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Mac smiled. "I hear a lot of stuff. For a while, I was so angry at him, I thought about taking on that bounty myself, but I realized it was my own fault."

"Very wise of you."

"Maybe. He has a very big bounty on his head."

"How big?"

"Well, the last I heard, it was fifteen thousand credits."

Carol's mouth dropped open. "Fifteen?"

"Yeah. So you can imagine that every bounty hunter in this galaxy is wanting to find him."

"Who has the bounty on him?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? How can you collect a bounty if you don't know who is going to pay it?"

"You get the goods, put out the word, and they will find you…that is, if some competitor doesn't find you first."

"So you have no idea who has it out?"

Mac thought a moment. "Well, if I had to guess, I would say it's probably the Klingons. I've heard tell that they really hate him. He kinda humiliated them when he escaped their prison…and they kinda blame him for what happened to that prison. They also want information from him, and that information extraction is not pleasant."

"Are they so against working for peace?"

"I guess. They don't see it as a benefit to them. They also see the federation as something weak."

"How can we convince them otherwise?"

"I'm not sure you can. I'm also not sure it's they who have the bounty out on Jim Kirk, but it would seem like the logical choice."

"Logical. I don't think we're dealing with logical beings. Do you know of anyone else who would have a bounty out on him?"

"Not really." Mac sipped his drink again. "I'm not sure I'm going to spend any time trying to help him."

"Why not? You said yourself it was your fault."

"Yeah but it still stings just a little that he didn't say anything on my behalf after I helped get him out of that Klingon prison."

Carol thought maybe she could understand that. "Maybe he should have said something on your behalf, but that can't be changed now."

Mac sighed. "I suppose not." He sipped his drink again. "So what are you doing here with Solan?"

"I told you…trying to find information."

"You look sexy like that. Did Kirk help you pick that out?"

"I don't need him to help me pick out clothes."

"I'll bet he wasn't very happy about you going off with Solan. He's a lady's man, after all."

"Maybe he is."

"Must be nice to have friends like the two of you," he said. "I suppose he would never trust me again."

"I don't know."

"You know, I didn't have anything to do with destroying everyone on that prison world. I didn't actually know what that weapon would do. He just wiped them all out, and that Elana, she was so cold blooded."

"Jim was most upset because you didn't try to help me. I think that was why he didn't try to help you." Carol looked at him. "He loves me."

"Oh, I could see that. Anyone can see that."

After a few more minutes, Solan came over to the table and sat down. "Mac," he said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I sure didn't expect to see you here," Mac replied.

"What are you doing with yourself these days?"

"This and that."

"So, have you told Carol anything?"

"I don't know anything."

Solan could see that Mac was still bitter over the situation before. "Well, we have to get going," he said. "Come on, Carol."

Carol went with Solan. "Why are we leaving?" she asked.

"Just come on."

They left the bar and headed for the hangar. "Are we leaving the station?" Carol asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Solan replied. "But if I let anything happen to you, Jim will kill me."

"What?"

"Let's get to the ship."

When they were onboard the ship, Solan closed the boarding ramp. "What's going on?" Carol asked.

Solan looked at her. "I wasn't expecting Mac to be in there," he said. "He knows us."

"So?"

"Carol, he's a bounty hunter. If he hadn't known I was there, he would have had you and he would have used you to get Jim."

"Are you seriously saying that…"

"It's all an act. He's very good at deception. He'll get the word out about you."

"So I shouldn't have come with you."

"It's not that simple."

Solan looked out the viewport. "He knows exactly who has that bounty out," he said. "Mac's not like those two who were on Lemma Two. He won't make a move until he knows he can get him."

"He's a very dangerous man," Carol said.

"Yeah, and he's very smart. If he's after Jim, he's in worse danger than we thought."

"What are we going to do?"

"First of all, you're not going out into this space station again." Solan thought a moment. "Maybe we should just go back, but I'm going to contact Jim first. We know his worst trouble now anyway."

Jim was standing outside the bunker signing a work order when his communicator chirped at him. He took it out and flipped it open. "Yeah," he answered.

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from Solan," Spock said. "He says it is very urgent."

"Transfer it to the screen in the bunker," Jim replied as he was going down the stairs. "Ensign McCoy, put that message on screen."

Soon, Solan appeared on the screen. "Captain Kirk," he said.

"You found out something?" Jim asked.

"I sure have, Captain."

Jim smiled as he saw Carol come into the frame. "Captain," she said in her teasing way.

"Looking very…" Jim looked around him at all the others listening. He cleared his throat. "It's good to see you well…Doctor."

Carol could not help but laugh. Solan rolled his eyes at that. "She really found the most information," he said. "You remember Mac don't you?"

Jim frowned. "Of course."

"My friend, you have got big trouble. He's after you."

"Why?"

Solan smiled and looked at Carol. "Tell him."

"He thinks you should have spoken for him after he rescued you from that Klingon prison," Carol said.

Jim did not say anything for so long that Solan thought he was going to end the transmission. "He didn't try to help you," Jim said finally, looking at Carol. "I suppose I could have said something in his stead, but he knew what he was doing. I don't like traitors."

"I'm not saying you should have. I'm just telling you what he said."

Solan leaned closer to the transmitter. "Mac is very dangerous," he said. "He won't come after you like those others…and they're offering fifteen thousand credits for you!"

"Fifteen thousand? Would the Klingons actually pay that much?"

Solan shook his head. "I don't know, but with a price that high on your head, you're in danger no matter where you are."

"Right now, I'm here. I assume you didn't tell him where I am."

"No. But that's not to say he doesn't know you're there. I don't know if the price is alive or dead, but I know one thing, I want to get Carol back there. Mac knows she's very special to you. I didn't know he was here nor that he was in this, or I wouldn't have brought her here."

"You think she's in danger?"

"I don't want to take any chances. For that much money, they would take her and use her to get you."

Jim frowned. "Then, get back here. That's an order."

"Yes sir."

The transmission ended. Jim looked at Bones who was sitting beside him. "It just never stops, does it?" Bones asked. "Bounty hunters."

"I'd just like to know who has that price on me," Jim said.

"This is getting dangerous, Jim. They could show up anywhere, anytime."

"It would help if we knew who had the bounty on me, and I'll just bet Mac knows."

"I'm sure he's not going to tell you anything."

Jim was silent a moment. "What are you thinking about?" Bones asked.

"Nothing," Jim said.

"Yeah, you're thinking something."

Jim looked at him. "If Solan could bring Mac here…but that would never work."

"I'm sure it wouldn't."

"We'll just have to be careful."

"You mean _you_ will, and so will Carol."

"Right now we can't solve this problem because we're stuck on this planet."

"At least here, you have more of a chance of not being dragged off to the Klingons. No wonder those two bounty hunters were desperate enough to come here after you. Fifteen thousand is a lot, Jim."

Jim looked at him. "What are you trying to say?"

"Don't trust anyone too much besides your crew."

"Bones, I think the people around here have proven themselves loyal. We've all fought for this planet."

"I realize that, but you don't know all of them."

"I don't think there are any more bounty hunters. I have to get back out there. There's a lot of work going on."

Bones hoped Jim was right about no more bounty hunters. He did not think anyone could get onto the planet without them knowing it though, but he was not sure how Aaron had gotten onto the planet. Spock did not even know that. Aaron had refused to talk.

That evening, Solan and Carol returned to Lemma II. Jim was waiting when they came off the ship. "I assume it's been quiet here while we were gone," Solan said.

"Yes," Jim replied. "Can't say it's been relaxing."

Carol had changed back to her usual attire now. "I assume you have been careful," she said.

"Of course." Jim looked at Solan. "Do you think it would be possible to capture Mac?"

"It might be," Solan said. "Keeping him would be another question."

"You seem to know a lot about him."

"I had met him before we worked on your case. He's highly intelligent. I would have never thought he would betray us though, but now I see something different."

"So I made a dangerous enemy by not defending him."

"Apparently."

"Well, I'm not inclined to defend traitors."

"So what are you going to do?"

"If he tries anything, he won't be getting out of prison the next time because I will testify against him. Right now, we have a planet to rebuild." Jim took Carol's hand and they left the hangar. "So, how was your trip?"

"Uneventful," Carol said. "I thought when I saw Mac in the bar that we might get some help but it was the opposite."

They watched as the last portion of the government building was brought down. "They'll build another government building," Jim said. "Everything is looking better though."

"Certainly."

"Two more days before we can leave here. But it's been very quiet. I don't know what the intentions of the Klingons are."

"Maybe they're talking."

"Let's hope."


	18. Chapter 18

After two more days, and nothing else eventful, Spock and the others on the Enterprise saw a fleet of Federation ships drop out of warp. "They're hailing us," Uhura said.

"On screen," Spock said.

Admiral Winston appeared on the screen with his dark brown eyes and black hair. "Mister Spock," he said.

"Admiral."

"I take it Captain Kirk is on the planet?"

"Yes sir. He is waiting for your arrival."

"Well, I won't keep him waiting much longer. I trust that everything is quiet."

"Yes sir. We have not had any more trouble."

"Thank you, Mister Spock."

"Yes, Admiral."

The transmission ended. Spock looked at Sulu. "I hope that means we're getting out of here soon," Sulu said. "I'm tired of seeing this part of space."

"It is likely that we will be here another day," Spock replied. "But at least we are no longer alone."

Jim stood dressed in his dress uniform waiting for the Admiral's arrival. Spock had contacted him and let him know of their arrival. Carol stood on one side of him, and Solan stood on the other…and Bones was also standing on the other side of Carol. He was glad to be up rather than sitting in a chair, although he had to use a cane.

While Jim waited, he saw a ship coming down to the planet. "He could have beamed down," he said quietly.

"Maybe he likes a noisy entrance," Bones replied.

Jim stood up a little straighter and put his hat on, which he hardly ever wore. The others did the same thing. "You nervous?" Solan asked.

"I'm always a little nervous when I meet admirals," Jim said.

The ship soon came to a landing and the boarding ramp was opened. Admiral Winston soon descended the ramp and stopped in front of Jim and the others who were standing at attention now. Jim saluted. "Welcome, Admiral Winston," he said.

"At ease, Captain," Winston said.

Jim relaxed slightly. "I have to admit I'm glad you're here, Sir."

"I'm sure you are. You're ready to get on with your mission."

"Yes sir. I can show you to your temporary headquarters."

"I understand that's in a bunker."

"Yes sir. We thought that would be the safest place during a conflict. The Klingon ambassadors are also there."

"Well, let's get going then."

As they walked, Jim pointed out a few things to the admiral about the rebuilding, and they soon arrived at the bunker. The two Klingon ambassadors greeted the admiral as he arrived.

Jim thought the Admiral looked pleased about the whole thing. He had also brought others with him as they would be taking charge of everything. As the day wore on, Jim and the others felt more relaxed as someone else was responsible for everything going on on the planet. He sat in Millie's bakery again because it was the only place in the city that did not remind him of trouble. Spock came in and sat down across from Jim.

"Captain, everyone aboard the Enterprise wants to know when we can depart," Spock said. "I am only asking on their behalf."

Jim smiled. "Mister Patient," he said. "Most likely tomorrow. I think you can let them come down to the planet over the next few hours and get a little relief."

"Yes sir." Spock was silent a moment. "Are you feeling well, Jim?"

Jim looked at him then. "Why do you ask?"

"You have been very quiet since the Admiral arrived."

"I just wonder if I did all I could do. We still don't know what became of Admiral Carson."

"Perhaps we will discover that after we have been released from our duty here."

"How? We don't know that his body was taken from this planet, or even if he's alive."

"As we know, there are many in the galaxy who know things, and know how to find information."

"Yeah, and there are those in the galaxy who want to kill me, or grab me at their first chance, and who will pay a large bounty on me."

"We must be cautious. I have no doubt that they would use any means necessary to get to you, even to the point of kidnapping those close to you."

"I don't have any doubt of that either, Mister Spock."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I'm not planning to do anything, but I don't like having to look over my shoulder, or for my crew to be looking over their shoulder. There has been no word from the Klingons in the last two days, even when Chancellor Gorkon contacted them."

"The transition to peace rather than fighting sometimes looks like submission to those who seek dominance. It is logical that the Klingons would have a difficult time accepting such a transition."

"This could be a long war."

"Perhaps. However, there will be those on both sides who will fight. It is hopeful that the Klingons will see that it is in their best interest to make peace."

"All we have for that right now is hope."

"As long as there is hope, there is a possibility. What has Admiral Winston said about the peace talks?"

"Not much. He thinks we handled the situation here very well…or at least that's what he said. It was nice to hear a compliment. He's disturbed that we haven't found Admiral Carson's body."

"I am rather disturbed about that fact as well, Captain."

"If he's being tortured by the Klingons…is it my fault?"

Spock scowled slightly. "Captain?"

"I left them there."

"Jim, you assumed that they would be safe in that building. There was no way that you could have foreseen the events that would take place."

"Maybe not. But the admiral was sick."

"There is no guarantee that anything would have turned out differently if you had been there. There is the chance that you would have been captured by the Klingons yourself…or killed. There is no way of knowing. Talk such as this should not be considered by you."

"I just hate the thought that we don't know where he is."

"Do you intend to try and find out?"

"If I can. I have to get away from this planet first." Jim set his cup down on the table. "I feel like I've been stuck here forever."

"You could have stayed on the Enterprise part of the time."

"Yes, I know, but I was responsible for this planet, and besides, I would have still been stuck here."

"You have done well under the circumstances, Captain. I do not believe anyone could have done better."

"Thank you, Spock."

"I will inform the crew that they may take a break from the ship."

"Go ahead."

Spock left the small café. Jim thought he would miss this place when he went back to the Enterprise. Millie came over to the table. "Would you like more coffee, Captain?" she asked.

Jim smiled. "No thank you," he said.

Millie sat down across from him. "You don't have a thing to be sad about, young man. You haven't let us give up."

"I don't believe in giving up. I always believe there's a way if you look for it."

"I'm glad my bakery is still here."

"I am too. I've enjoyed coming here. It's like a quiet refuge from everything else. I'll miss it when I leave."

Millie smiled. "You can always stop by when you're in this area of the galaxy."

"If I'm around here again, I'm sure I will."

"You remind me of my grandson. He joined Starfleet two years ago. I haven't seen him many times since then but he calls."

"You're proud of him."

"I am. He's doing something honorable and respectable. He's still at the academy but I think he's going to be great."

"If he's as determined as his grandma, I'm sure he will."

Just then, Carol walked in. "I thought I might find you here," she said.

Jim smiled. "You know I love this place," he replied.

Carol walked over to the table and kissed Jim before she sat down. "Millie, this is Carol," he said.

"Quite a lovely young lady," Millie said.

"She is."

"I wish the two of you much happiness."

"Thank you." Jim paused a moment. "Millie, how would you like to be the cook on a star ship?"

Millie just stared at him a moment. "On _your_ star ship?" she asked.

"I don't have authority over any other one. We're gonna be out here a long time and it sure would be more enjoyable with some food like you make."

Millie smiled. "What would become of my shop?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm just offering, so if you would like to, just let me know by tomorrow."

"I will think about it."

"Good."

Jim looked at Carol. "Did you want anything?" he asked.

"No, I was just looking for you," Carol said.

"Well, why don't we go and take a walk while we have the chance?"

"Sure."

They left the café and walked holding hands. "I suppose we could go and ride a horse," Jim said.

"Do you think we should?" Carol asked.

"I'm not gonna live in a cage."

Carol looked at him as she heard frustration in his voice. "I suppose not."

Jim looked at her. "We're gonna live our lives, Carol, and we're not gonna be afraid to have fun."

"Well, if we're going to ride a horse, I don't think I want to wear this dress."

Jim smiled as he looked at her usual Starfleet uniform. "I wouldn't advise it."

"Excuse me while I go and change."

"I'll be waiting for you."

Jim walked on looking at the work that was being done. Everyone always bounced back after a tragedy. Just rebuild and keep on going.

Solan came out to Jim as he saw him walking. "Captain, I haven't seen you much today," Solan said.

"I've been decompressing," Jim replied. "I feel like my nerves and everything have been on edge since we got here."

"I guess so."

"Carol and I are going horseback riding."

Solan looked at him. "Then I guess I'm going with you," he declared. "We're not going to argue either. I'll go get the horses ready."

Jim smiled as he had expected that. At least he would not have to put the saddles on those horses. He thought he might be getting too used to someone doing things for him. He had put up with Ensign McCoy trying to do everything for him when he first joined his crew, but he had finally settled into his job.

Jim's communicator chirped at him. "Kirk here," he said.

"Captain Kirk, would you join me in my office?" Admiral Winston asked.

"Yes sir. I'll be there shortly."

Jim frowned as he wondered what that could be about, but he headed for the bunker as he signaled Solan. "I think we'll be riding a little later than we thought," he said. "I have a meeting with the Admiral. I'll let you know when I'm coming. Just let Carol know."

"I will," Solan said. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I think I need it."

Jim went on to the bunker and went down to the office that Admiral Winston had taken for his own. "Come on in, Captain Kirk," he said as Jim arrived at the office. "Sit down."

Jim sat down in the chair across from Admiral Winston. "You've done a fine job here, Captain," Winston said. "I have not heard one complaint about you."

"That's good to know, Admiral."

"As a matter of fact, Lieutenant Taylor thinks very highly of you."

"I left him in a very precarious position during the first battle."

"He was very flattered that you trusted him."

"He's a good officer."

"I think he's going to be much better now that you've boosted his confidence."

"Sometimes all it takes is a little confidence in someone."

"Captain Kirk, have you thought of becoming an admiral yourself?"

"I applied for the position of Vice Admiral, but I'm not ready to give up my ship yet."

"Not ready to be sitting behind a desk."

"No Sir."

"You're very young, but you're very valuable to Starfleet. You would be a great asset at the academy."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

Jim chuckled at that. "I've never thought of myself as a teacher."

"Ah, but you're bright enough for it."

"Well, I thank you for that compliment, Sir, but like I said, I'm not ready to give up my ship yet."

"You may never be, Captain Kirk." Admiral Winston leaned back in his chair. "I heard about the bounty on your head."

Jim frowned. "I figure it's all over the galaxy by now."

"Probably. I'm not sure you're going to be safe anywhere you go."

"Do you know who has the bounty out on me?"

"Not yet. No one seems to want to talk about it. Our ambassadors do not believe it is the Klingons. If they wanted you, they would just come and get you themselves…he says."

"Ah." Jim was not sure that was very comforting. At least when he thought it might be the Klingons he knew that maybe the chancellor could do something about it. He could not think of anyone else who would have a bounty on him. Then again, the chancellor did not truly know that it was not the Klingons. After all, one of the bounty hunters had been a Klingon.

"You're free to leave tomorrow morning, Captain, and be on with your mission. Everything is under control here."

"I've allowed my crew to come down for some R and R, but I think they will all be ready to go tomorrow."

"Well, you're dismissed whenever you're ready to go, Captain."

"Thank you, Sir."

Jim stood up. "Good luck with this place, Sir." He paused a moment. "What about the Klingon ambassadors?"

"I think they are going to stay here a while longer. Chancellor Gorkon is going to try and reason with more of his subordinates and get them here to join the talks."

"More Klingons here?"

"Yes, and there will be a lot of security. It's not your direct concern anymore, Captain."

"I just hope things turn out well, Admiral."

"It's the only way to keep things going."

"Yes sir. What about Admiral Carson?"

Winston frowned. "We have to assume he's dead, but we've taken precautions in case he's not…or that they've extracted information from him."

"Yes sir. I hope we find out something soon."

"Perhaps. You're dismissed, Captain."

Jim left the bunker. He could not wait until tomorrow when he would be back on his own ship…


End file.
